Witch say what?
by Suckerpunch15
Summary: He could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, making sure he and his family survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking a lot more..
1. Chapter 1

Ok so guys I don't know what's this is going to turn into actually I had wrote an Idea like this a long time ago but it was trash because I had to many crossovers into one story so Harry was actually a thousand times more powerful than Edward but that's not going to happen this time. So I won't tell what other crossover this will be because there are three, Harry Potter, Twilight and a mystery crossover that only people who can recognize the materials will be able to notice.

Just a few warnings, if anything it won't have magic like wands and brooms but it will have magic from the third crossover. That magic is a little more different which you find out during the story because I don't want to say too much and ruin the surprise. Another warning was that Draco is in this people, only reason I say that is because I once got a review on one of my other stories that said 'OH, I'm sorry, I can't read this because Draco's a good guy in it,' and I was like '-_-, I don't want to live on this planet anymore,'

Just because a character you don't like is in the story doesn't mean anything, who knows you might actually grow to like that character after reading the story. I do believe that is the last thing I have to say other than that lets go people!

Summary: His life, he could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, and making sure he and his brothers survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking on a lot more than just their jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and hint hint the third cross over starts with a C ;)

* * *

Running through an alley the boy who was no older than sixteen, ducked behind a stack right as five glowing balls of fire whizzed past his head and hit the wall in front of him creating separate scorch marks. The boy had dark hair that somehow was able to stay combed throughout this entire ordeal, his lips were in a cupids bow, his skin was had a tint of a tan to it but that's only from being outside a lot. His eyes though were the part of his body that made you just stare at him.

His eyes were an emerald green color that was now shining with fire with the apparent fire fight that he was in. He was lucky all this running around and fighting got him physically fit or he'd seriously be dead already.

He jumped up quick from behind the crates and, with a flick of his fingers outward, destroyed one of the black clad men chasing him.

He had to duck down again though when two more men appeared out of nowhere and shot the same balls of fire at him. He was breathing heavily from the running and cursing his luck to the highest heavens.

"You just had to come after Swarm demons didn't you, couldn't go after the bunny demon or the ice cream demon?" When the fire balls stopped, he decided that it would be better if he left rather than trying to deal with eight swarm demons at one time, he wasn't the transporter though so he either had to say something that would get him out or bring his transporter.

The balls of fire returned and he knew that they were creeping up trying to surprise him, "Draco!" He shouted loud, a few seconds later small orbs of light started to swirl in the spot in front of him, those orbs started to form a person that looked nothing like the boy in front of him.

Where the boy's hair was black and short, the other's was platinum, long that went to his shoulders and pulled into a low hanging tail with some still framing his face. He was taller than the other boy and his eyes were a shocking silver that gave you a look like he was analyzing your every move.

"Don't just stand there get me out of here!" The dark haired boy shouted at Draco

Draco tutted and shook his head, "So bossy," He grabbed his arm and in a second both of them were gone in orbs of light flying high into the sky. All the demons were left with were crates of boxes filled to the brim with dead fish.

The glowing lights flew through the night sky until they slowed to a beautifully decorated two story house and went through the roof down the foyer. The dark haired boy came out of the transport walking and ranting, "I can't believe you Draco, why you would you have me hold of Swarm demons…alone?!" The light in the boys eyes was even brighter considering that he was really mad at the moment.

Draco simply shrugged, "I needed to gather some Intel if we were to defeat the king so I needed the guards distracted while I scoped out the place. I actually thought you'd be better than me anyways since you can kill them in blow, Harry, only thing I can really do is move them out of the way."

Harry's fists were balled at his sides and he was shaking with fury, "That doesn't mean you just leave me with a group of swarm demons on my own, do you know that if you kill one two more appear?" Of course Draco knew that Harry just said it to make it clear how impossible the task of defeating them was, "What's the point of gathering Intel since we can't even kill the swarm king without the three of us?"

"It would be better if we knew what we're up against now rather than later when we really need it." Draco wagged his finger as he sang the lesson he's been trying to implant to Harry for years.

Though that was obviously the wrong thing to do since the vase right next to him shattered into pieces even though no one had laid a finger on it.

Draco turned back to Harry with another tut on his lips, "I thought I taught you better at controlling your emotions?" He asked sarcastically, that only furthered to enrage Harry.

"Screw you," He then proceed to walk run up the stairs, "Pack your things we move tomorrow,"

"Why?" Draco was the bigger brother here he should decide when and where they were moving to.

Harry looked down at him from the top of the stairs, "It's been a year and this is our, what, third demons nest to find. Ever since we got these powers all it seems like we've been doing is hunting demons." Harry left the stairs for his room and Draco followed him, he started packing up what little clothes they had since they were always on the move, "Every time word spreads around the nests we get bombarded and barely make it out with our lives."

Draco leaned on the door frame, he didn't understand why Harry wasn't used to this, the life of a witch had been a part of their lives for at least two years now and they've fought hundreds of demons during that time.

"For once I just want to be…normal, be a normal teenager for once you know, go to school, have friends, date every once in a while. Can I just get a few months being just a normal kid?" He asked rhetorically, he knew that would never happen though since their 'bosses' wouldn't like that.

"Harry as long as you're a witch you will never be normal…but that doesn't mean you can't live a normal life."

Harry turned back to him, "What're you saying?"

Draco shrugged, "You're my little brother and whether I like it or not I have to take care of you, I saw we move somewhere remote, someplace that demons don't really show up that much. We can still live and hunt demons but at least we'll get a break every now and then, 'They' can't say anything about it either since its not violating the contract."

Harry smiled, "Really Draco, and we can go to school too?" Draco nodded and Harry jumped up and glomped him with a huge bear hug, "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it…seriously don't I could get in so much trouble for this."

They went to the attic of the house once they were done packing, the attic was full of things you wouldn't normally see, a cauldron that was still bubbling, a trunk open full of medieval weapons, and in the back center had a pedestal with a giant book sitting on top of it. They went to a table that had a map of the city they were currently in and Harry took it off and replaced it with a map of the United States.

They were currently in Britain which was where they had lived their entire lives, it was Harry's turn to decide where they would move next. He wanted a huge change so he decided to try his hand at the states.

He picked up a small red box from the table, opening it he pulled out a long necklace that had a crystal at the end of it. He held the necklace over the map and started to swing it around, "To live a new life, a place with less fire, give us a place where our hearts would desire."

"You absolutely suck at coming up with spells in the moment,"

"Shut up," The crystal started to pull in a certain direction until the pull was so strong that Harry had to let go of the crystal, he looked at where the crystal stood on the map, "Hm, Forks, Washington,"

"There's a place named after Cutlery?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess so, pack your bags Draco, we're headed to Forks."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't know the reaction you guys but I hope it Is positive since this category is the most popular crossing over with Harry Potter.

Maybe a prize should be given to the person who can figure out the third fandom and Harry and Draco's role in it.

Summary: His life, he could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, and making sure he and his brothers survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking on a lot more than just their jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and hint hint the third cross over starts with a C ;)

* * *

Phones

That was something that Harry and Draco butt heads numerous times over, both of their arguments were valid but Draco was the oldest and did have more control of course.

'_We need cell phones,'_

'_Who are you going to call?'_

'_What if you're in the Underworld where you can't hear my calls?'_

'_I don't think we get cell service in the Underworld, Harry.'_

Although since Draco said that they would attempt to lead a normal life Harry's cell phone side was winning, "You say we get to be normal people, well normal people have cell phones." Harry said unpacking his things in their new house, their house was a spacious two story that had already came with furniture inside of it. It had numerous rooms and an huge attic that would be their, as Harry put it, 'Witching room,'

Upon arriving into Forks about a week ago they were reminded somewhat of home with the sky's being bleak and it seeming like rain is coming even though a drop hasn't even fallen. It was a pretty small town, probably one of those everyone knows everyone towns, that would probably be a problem since they were trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"You know we can only spend the inheritance on the essentials," Draco argued from his room as he unpacked most of his clothes that he brought with him, Draco wasn't a person to really value possessions unlike Harry, so really all he brought was clothes and shoes.

"A phone is an essential, we could actually make friends here you know," Harry brought out a few possessions he had taken from England along with a few plant potters he had bought at a local store. Many of the ingredients they needed for the numerous potions they made didn't grow here so he needed to start a garden for them so they wouldn't run out.

Draco shook his head, "I don't know Harry, you know we haven't had the greatest track record with friends." He was of course referring to the one friend they made during their second move after becoming witches, said friend ended up dead a week later when he came over for a project with Harry and demons attacked their house.

It's a good thing their 'Bosses' know how to erase memories

"You forget, me becoming friends with you is how we got to become brothers in the first place."

Draco scoffed, "Then he came and that Inheritance came with him,"

"Can we get a phone please?"

Draco sighed, "You can get one, I guess I have to get one too," Draco rubbed the back on his neck, "And learn how to use one,"

They had left their new home a few times to get necessities such as groceries so that Harry could cook dinner and an emergency kit incase Draco wasn't available for Harry.

A brand new black Jeep sat in the driveway for them and it could have only been purchased by their 'bosses', Draco disliked the fact they were forced to drive such a gas guzzling vehicle but if he complained to them then they would just get him something worse.

They had yet to even hear of a demon around them which was a good thing but it seemed strange not to constantly be dodging fireballs or having to save some innocent from the wrath of some mercenary demon.

Sleeping somehow came easier knowing they didn't have to sleep with one eye fully open more like half-mast. Draco was the first to wake up though, as always, and went through Harry's morning training which included a cup of water.

"Water," He waved his hand and the cup of water became a flurry of small orbs that flew out of the room, down the hall, and into Harry's room above his head. The cup and all of its contents fell on top of Harry's bed forcing him to wake up from his sleep. A minute later, Draco laying on his bed, heard a shout and many glass vases breaking throughout the house.

"That's not funny!"

"It's not supposed to be funny, I'm just helping you control your anger," Though Draco did have a smile on his face as he got ready for school. He saw that Harry was already downstairs dressed when he was finished though with the driver keys hand, "Keys," Draco called holding out his hand, the keys immediately appeared there.

Harry's shoulders sagged, "But I wanted to drive," He whined

"You haven't even started Drivers ED yet and we're going to be around people so car wreck waiting to happen?" He pointed to Harry, "Or experienced driver who won't make a big show," He pointed to himself before nodding, "Yeah obvious answer," He walked out the door allowing Harry to walk after him, they entered the huge Jeep and Draco actually felt a little sick about driving the thing.

"So you know the rules right?" Draco asked Harry

Harry rolled his eyes at his brother and his stupid rules, "'Rule number 1: Don't attract attention to yourself, Rule number 2: Never use your powers on an innocent unless your alone and only if you absolutely have to, Rule number 3: Never use your explosive power on an innocent under any circumstance, and finally Rule number 4: Always keep you're alert device on in case of a demon attack," Harry held up the gold coin that was charmed to tell them if a demon was in the area.

"Follow these rules and we might be able to stay here more than six months,"

Harry smiled

"Maybe seven!"

Harry frowned

They pulled into the student parking lot of the one and only Forks High school. Their car was pretty good being in mint condition so that gave them enough looks, that combined with the fact that they're new students was enough to have the entire school looking at them. When they got out the car Harry had the feeling that if they were in a TV show they would have to slow mo walk as everyone stared at them.

The coin in his pocket vibrated, he looked shocked for a moment but when Draco glanced his way he fixed his face. Letting Draco know there were demons in the area would be enough to set him off into making Harry stay home or possibly move someplace else. He was tired of moving, he just wanted to stay here, whatever demons come will and they would be semi prepared to deal with them.

They walked through the school towards the main office, signs helped them on their way, and found a mousy woman sitting at the front desk. Once she saw them she put a smile on her face, "Hi, haven't seen you two before you must be the new kids…"

"Wow, talk travels fast in this rinky dink town,"

Harry gave Draco a slap to the back of the head as he apologized, "Sorry about that, we're here for our schedules please,"

She moved some papers on her desk and pulled out two thing sheets of white paper, "Yes here we are," She ran through both of their schedules and gave them maps around the school. After that Draco promptly walked out of the office with Harry giving a thank you to the woman, "Enjoy your first day boys!" She called after them

"Schedule," Draco demanded once they were out of the offices, he grew a frown on his face though when he looked and compared them both over, "Those goddamn Elders, couldn't they give us more than two classes together?" He asked directing his stare towards the roof, "Looks like you're on your own Mamasse," He patted the boy on the shoulder before walking off

"Wait aren't you going to make sure I get to class safe or something?" Harry asked him to which Draco gave a backwards wave

"You're not the only one who wants to give this normal thing a shot." Draco disappeared in the crowds of people going to class after the bell had rung. Harry followed his own map around the school to his first class, it was math which he absolutely sucked at. Math and science was more Draco's subject while History and Cooking was Harry's.

He didn't know how but he was the last one to show up to class and since he was new he was forced to stand up and introduce himself to the rest of the class, "Hi I'm Harry Halliwell," Most of the girls sighed at his British accent which made him blush a little bit but the teacher made him take his seat a moment later at the back of the class.

A moment later a girl with light brown hair turned around and smiled at him albeit shy it still seemed somewhat confident, "Are you following any of this?" She joked to him

"No I was got lost when he started to combine like terms," He joked back, he held out his hand for her to shake, "I know that I've already said this once but, Hi I'm Harry,"

She shook his hand with a little bit of a sweat on her palms, "Angela," She swiftly turned back around when the teachers voice got louder indicating that he didn't like people talking while he was teaching.

Harry personally knew of the phrase 'A watched pot never boils,' Watching a cauldron brew a demonic potion was like watching grass grow in the sense that it took forever. This class though was nothing compared to that, when he watched a cauldron he got silence but when he was in this class it was like listening to robots write off equations for years. He was practically running out of the class when the bell rung, he ran so fast that he actually ended up running into someone.

"Woah slow down speedy,"

He shook his head off and apologized, "Sorry I didn't even see where I was going,"

The blue eyed boy smiled at him and shrugged it off, "It's no biggy, you must be the new kid here, I'm Mike, Mike Newton," He held out his hand and Harry shook it

"Harry Halliwell," He looked at his schedule and thought of a way this boy could be of assistance, "Hey do you think you can direct me here," He pointed to the class on his map.

"Oh sure you can't miss it, just walk straight then make a left and her door will be the most decorated." He didn't have to but for some reason Mike put his hands on Harry's shoulders when he directed him.

They only had a few minutes left and Harry had to leave and fast, "Thanks Mike," He wanted to walk off but the blond stopped him

"Hey, wanna sit with me and some friends during lunch period?" He asked

'_Wow that was fast,' _Harry thought about it then nodded, "Sure, mind if I bring a friend?" Oh Draco would love this with how much he absolutely adored other people.

"Of course not the more the merrier," Mike held his hands out extravagantly almost hitting a freshman in the process.

Harry laughed and nodded before walking off

* * *

When Harry walked out of class he was surprised to see Draco right there waiting for him, "What are you doing here so early?" He asked, Draco was simply inspecting his nails for any dirt he might find.

"I never went," He flicked something off of his fingers

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised?" He asked rhetorically, he then smiled, "Guess what?"

"There are demons around to get us a quick excuse out of school?"

Harry scoffed, "No you're not that lucky, I made friends and we're sitting at their table today." He was nearly skipping to the cafeteria

Draco sharply turned his head towards him with a frown already in place, "You're joking," Harry shook his head, "You've doomed us to purgatory."

Harry pushed the boy lightly, "You are so dramatic, it's not that hard to actually enjoy another human's presence Draco you might find that you actually are one." They pushed through the doors and were instantly met with the loud noise that only accompanied a school cafeteria

Draco wrinkled up his nose, "Uh I think I'm going to be sick," His condition was acting up again, you see Draco is a vegetarian but not by choice, the smell of meat physically makes him feel like he's going to throw up that combined with the fact that he doesn't like meat in general makes a school cafeteria not the best place to eat.

"Try to stave it off for a little bit, get a salad or something," Harry whispered in his ear

Draco shook his head and covered his nose, "I can't the smell of meat is on the salad's too,"

"That's why I brought you this," He brought a homemade salad that he brought just for Draco, the boy seemed relieved and gratefully took the salad from his hands. Harry saw Mike waving them over from his table of friends and directed Draco over there

"Hey Harry," Angela greeted him from table where she sat next to a boy with black oily hair and a little bit of acne

"Hey Angela,"

"Woah, you two know each other?" Mike asked the both of them

Angela laughed, "Yea we have first period together,"

One of the girls sighed and stood extending her hand across the table, "Since it seems like no one's going to introduce me, I'm Jessica, I'm the cool one in the group."

"Yea right," Angela mumbled though possibly on Harry heard her

"I'm Harry obviously and this is my brother Draco," He gestured to Draco who was leaving the cafeteria to eat his meal outside, "Sorry he doesn't like to be around meat and people."

"That guys your brother Harry?" Mike asked, "You look absolutely nothing alike,"

He took his seat at the table and started on his own lunch, "We share different dads and we take after them a lot, his dad has the same hair and look as him and so does mine. The only thing I take after my mom though is my eyes."

"Well your mom has pretty eyes," Harry gave Mike an awkward smile, it wasn't like he had never been hit on before just not in front of so many people. Right when he was about to take a drink from his soda the coin in his pocket started to vibrate heavily though only he could feel and hear it. He looked up to across the cafeteria and that's when he got the shock of his life.

The five of them were sitting at the back of the cafeteria away from everyone else and the noise that came with them. They each seemed to be in their own little worlds as they weren't even looking at each nor anyone in the entire cafeteria, their food not even touched the drinks left unshaken.

Their faces was just like Draco's but that wasn't the thing that truly caught his attention. It was the fact that they seemed as if they were higher, like they were more beautiful than any human could ever hope to be. One boy, who was undoubtedly the biggest and strongest of them, had dark brown, almost black, hair. Another was male as well, smaller than the first, less muscles but still more than necessary and had honey blond hair. There was the last, lanky and less muscle than the first just the amount that Draco had, he also seemed to be the youngest looking closer to Draco's age.

The girls though were complete opposites though, there was no way that the blond couldn't have been a model in a past life, her long golden hair and a figure that belonged to a supermodel. The short girl was probably a pixie in a past life, she much reminded Harry of a couple of pixies he met a year ago saving a little girl. Her hair was black, darker than his, and cropped short pointing every direction.

Though how they sat like stone statues disturbed the beautiful picture of them, In Harry's eyes at least.

"Who are they?" Harry asked out loud, he nodded his heads towards their table in reference, he could feel the third brother's gaze on him even though his head wasn't turned.

Jessica looked up and towards Harry's direction before she smirked, "Those are the Cullen's and Hale's, the big one is Emmett, the female blond is Rosalie, Jasper is the male and the small one is Alice." Harry rolled his eyes when she sighed at the last one, "And then there's Edward," Obviously this girl held some feelings for him, "They all live together with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," She told him

"They're good at catching the eye," He shrugged, there had been a reason why his alert went off and he just so happened to suddenly find these beautiful people in the cafeteria, though he had never heard of a demon being beautiful, horns, green skin, and spitting acid from the mouth is more like it.

"They're all together though, like together together," Jessica leaned her head down as she whispered this, "Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie, it's weird because they all like live together."

"So they're related?" Harry asked curiously

"No, Dr. Cullen's like really really young so they're all adopted."

Another question was on Harry's mind, "Have they always lived around here?"

Angela answered his question this time, "No they moved down from Alaska and have been here."

Harry nodded and decided that this would be a 'Tell Draco' worthy situation, "Thanks guys but I have to go see if my brother's okay," He stood up throwing the gross cafeteria food in the garbage and walked out the back where Draco was just throwing away the remains of his salad, "This is going to hurt but there's something you have to see," Harry pulled the surprised boy back into the cafeteria where he immediately covered his nose from the smell.

Harry brought him to a far corner of the cafeteria and put both their backs on the wall, leaning back Harry crossed his arms and relaxed his head, "Now discreetly look towards your left." Draco did just that and he was smart enough to notice what Harry was referring to without even needing any clues.

"Who the hell are they?" He asked momentarily dropping his hand from his mouth and nose.

Harry opened one eye before closing it again, "Those are the Cullen's, story goes that they're all adopted children and they're all dating or married, though that might be more of a hunch than a rumor."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Did your coin go off?"

Harry nodded, "It did, it went off this morning too so I guess that was when they came."

Draco turned narrowed eyes upon him, "And you're just telling me about this now?" He sounded angry but that wasn't what Harry was focused on.

"That's insignificant at this point, something confuses me though…" He trailed off as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea, "If they are demons, which I'm not saying they are, why are they in a school?"

"Demons do sometimes infiltrate places in order to get their mark." Draco reasoned

By Harry's face it still didn't make sense to him, "Infiltration that I can believe, but it's more like they're acting like normal high school children." He said

Draco shrugged, "Who knows they might have given up on the demon life and taken an idea from you."

"Can a demon actually go good?" Harry asked but then remembered that they had one example of a demon gone good, "Of course they can," The bell rung signaling that lunch was over, "You're going to class or going home?" Harry asked him Draco never liked school, he felt that all the materials were too easy for him (He was sort of classified as a genius albeit lazy)

"Well I guess I might as well go home, no need to stick around for another 3 to 4 hours of boring."

"Angela has Biology with me next so I'm going to catch up with her, see you later and stay out of trouble." Harry called to him walking away

"Who's the bigger brother here?"

* * *

Angela had shown him the way to class which was almost full with students, Angela went to her biology table with a partner, thing was all the tables had partners.

Well all of them except one

"You can take that seat by Mr. Cullen, Mr. Halliwell," The teacher, Mr. Banner on his sheet, gave him a book and spared him the embarrassment of having to introduce himself to the class. The third brother, Edward, was sitting at that table yet the boy wasn't even looking at him as he sat down. Though that changed once class started

Harry noticed how far away he was sitting as if Harry had an Athame pointed to his heart, his look was full of malic and black hate. Harry had started to wonder if maybe he had heard him call the boy's family demons.

He couldn't even pay attention to Mr. Banner or the project the two of them were assigned.

He had faced that glares of many demons in his years of being witch but it was if this stare by this boy was enough to make him shrink in his boots. He was sure that if he went up against a demon right now he would surely die since he couldn't even concentrate enough to focus his powers. He gave a sneak glance but Edward had saw, his stone posture unchanged and black eyes filled with that same hatred that was directed towards Harry.

Scratch that, this class was way worse than Math

Edward hadn't even moved a muscle the entire time, it was as if the boy wasn't even breathing. Getting through the project was hard enough with Edward being so disgusted that he wouldn't even get close to him.

The Elders up above seemed to finally be on his side when the bell rang and Edward jetted out of class like hell hounds were after him.

"What the heck did you do?" Angela asked him, "It looked as if you killed his cat or something."

Harry shrugged as if he didn't care, "I did nothing to him, didn't even say hello," Though on the inside it bothered him deeply, it bothered him even more that Edward bothered him at all.

He had to report to the office but when he arrived he saw Edward there talking to the receptionist woman.

"There has to be a class open, Physics, Biochemistry, anything would suffice?" His voice was the soothest thing he had ever heard, like the strings delicately being played on a violin by an expert.

The receptionist shook her head, "Sorry every class is full,"

Edward glanced his way with that same look but turned back towards the receptionist, "Never mind, I guess that I will just have to endure." He pushed out the door right behind Harry with such force that it nearly cracked the wall behind it.

Harry only knew that he should throw out that crystal for the bad luck it brought upon him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so nk totally ruined the contest, you could have at least signed in or made an account when you answered. That was just a straight up Troll right there, still appreciate the review though.

Now I'm going to have to change it into the person who's SIGNED IN and leaves a review of the name.

Summary: His life, he could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, and making sure he and his brothers survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking on a lot more than just their jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"Edward, slow down you might cause us to get into an accident," Alice told her brother calmly, he was driving way above the speed limit and running all sorts of lights. His face was contorted into a scowl as he swerved back and forth

"I will not, we must get as far away from the school as possible!" He made a sharp jerk which they all felt, "If I don't I might do something that all of us will regret."

Alice wished that she had the powers to see the past yet was cursed with only the future. She had no answers for her other siblings on what plagued Edward this moment now nor of what she could do to fix it.

"What are you talking about?" She asked and for that reason Edward drove faster

"It's blood, it teases me with its scent so strong but yet soft, It's even more pure than the air these humans breathe." He stomped his foot on the brakes making the entire car screech to a halt. He knew that Alice we having a vision of the future right now because he could see it in her mind, the boy with the evil blood was in it as was Edward.

Alice touched his shoulder, "You are able to restrain yourself and trust in yourself that you will."

He grip on the steering wheel tightened and Alice was sure that it couldn't take much more, "It worries me how much I wanted to hill him, drain him not even caring if anyone saw."

"But you didn't, you held yourself," Alice said gently rubbing her shoulders, she was hoping that Jasper could feel Edward calming down somewhat, "You won't do it," She gripped his shoulder using an authoritative tone.

Edward breathed out a sigh and rested his head on the wheel, "I…won't,"

It wasn't even two seconds later that Jasper shouted, "He's going to run!"

Draco sat at the foot of stairs just waiting for when Harry would come out of his room and talked about what happened today. As soon as he had gotten home Harry had ran upstairs and locked himself in there not coming out since. He had to be hungry since Draco knew that he barely touched his lunch but his mind was probably beating his stomach in this war.

Though he wasn't as bad as Draco thought he was since only a pillow and the toaster exploded when Harry entered the house. Ever since Harry got his powers he's always been the one that MUST have complete control over his emotions. Draco, being only able to move things, didn't need that much control but Harry had the ability to blow things up at will which was way more lethal.

Draco's been training him ever since on controlling his emotions since Draco was more experienced at it than he was. This would obviously set him back which would mean they would be in more danger. He also didn't like it that Harry was keeping this to himself, they were brothers who had no secrets and he was hoping Harry would share but it looked like he wanted to deal with this on his own.

A lot of times, when they failed to save an innocent from a demon which happened less than the ones they do save, Harry would deal with the loss himself. He never took death well whether it be from someone he knew or someone he had never met his entire life. He would do what he's doing now except he would come out at least three hours after the death.

It was currently 7:45

At about 8, Draco went up to Harry's room with a tray of food (Grilled cheese and a cherry soda) he knocked on the door and got no response so he opened the door to see a lump lying in bed. He put the tray on the nightstand and sat on the bed, "Wake up Harry," He then started shaking the boy, "I said wake up,"

The lump groaned and buried itself deeper into the comforter, "Ugh, there better be a demon attacking because I'm going to blow you up if there's not."

Draco scoffed, "You know you can't use your powers on me, and get up I want to talk with you about something…" He waited until Harry was sitting up in bed, his eyes were barely open but he was still attentive, "Tell me about today,"

"Nothing happened today," He tried to lead off

"That's bullshit and you know it, you wouldn't be up here if just nothing happened you'd be downstairs making dinner or something."

Harry gave him an angry look, "Is that the only reason you came up here, was because you were hungry?"

"A little," Draco admitted truthfully, "But what kind of person would I be if I let my brother sit in his room all day and not knowing what's the matter with him." Draco continued softly

Harry crossed his arms, "Everything's okay,"

"No it's not!"

"I said it's fine!"

An explosion downstairs

Draco closed his eyes and sighed, "I really hope that's not the grandfather clock,"

Harry chuckled bitterly, "Sorry,"

"So that should be proof that something's the matter?" Draco sighed

Harry shook his head a little, "So I'm not totally okay, Alright?" He admitted truthfully, "It's embarrassing okay and I don't want to talk about it."

Draco pulled up a pillow and placed his head on it

"There was this guy, in one of my classes, he gave me this stare and I felt as if I was facing an upper level demon who's immune to my powers by myself. It's embarrassing that I let a human make me feel that way," He brought up his knees and put his chin on them

"But Harry I thought we established that they're not human,"

"I know they aren't human but it's just…" Harry couldn't find the right words, "Perhaps magical creature of some sort?"

Draco shook his head, "There are very few creatures who would purposely surround themselves around humans. That category grows smaller with creatures that look even close to human, and gets even smaller with arriving in groups." He reasoned, there was no category of magical creature he knew that fit what the Cullen's are.

"Let's no talk about it okay, I hate being reminded of today in class," He moved to get out of the bed and Draco saw that he had already been prepared for a full night's sleep, "Come on, I'll make you some dinner," He stopped once he saw the tray on the nightstand, "Why is the sandwich burnt?"

Draco really wasn't a good cook

"Never mind that," Draco pushed him out of his room, "Let's get something good to eat,"

They didn't even expect it, when they were half way down the stairs three men wearing black clothes shimmered into the living room. Harry ducked when one shot an energy ball at him.

"Shit I was actually starting to miss that," He rolled the stairs and made an explosion in the space in between the three of them shooting them to three different parts of the house. Draco brought out and Athame from his pocket and threw it at the first demon he saw, the aim was true and the knife was implanted into the demon's head, the demon cried out in pain before exploding.

Harry saw a the one in front of him getting up and made sure to aim the explosion right on him, he didn't even scream out in pain as he exploded into dust.

He didn't see the energy ball heading for his head but Draco did, "Energy ball!" The ball disappeared from Harry's direction and into Draco's hand who threw it right back at the demon.

Unfortunately it shimmered away before it could destroy him and it ended up breaking a rocking chair instead, Draco groaned, "And that was my new favorite chair!"

Harry stood and dusted himself off, "Well the damage was minimal, I'm going to have to sweep from the demon dust and mop the floor for the scorch mark, maybe buy you a new chair, but still we beat them…sort of," He turned to Draco with a proud look on his face, "Our first demon attack in this house, we're already making memories…"

Draco walked slowly down the stairs, "I thought you didn't want demon's attacking the house anymore?"

Harry put his hands on his hips and fixed his hair, "I never said I didn't want demons attacking the house, that would be impossible, I just meant that I didn't want as much demons attacking the house as we had living in the city. You know it's better fighting off three demons than twenty,"

Draco laughed, "You can say that again,"

* * *

Harry dressed for school, instead of going his normal route of a black T-shirt and jeans, he decide to go Draco's. Black blazer, white button up with a green tie, black slacks with a leather belt is what his attire was. He didn't know why but he thought maybe if he dressed a little better then maybe Edward wouldn't affect him as much.

When he jumped down the stairs bright and happy, it unnerved Draco a little, "Why are you such a happy Harry, hey that rhymed." He noticed with a smile

Harry took the keys out of Draco's hand, "Sorry but I'm driving today," He felt powerful as if nothing could affect him anymore, "Today just might be a good day," He was planning on telling Edward off if he treated him as if he was cow dung again but it was a pleasant and disappointing surprise when the boy didn't show up for lunch or class.

In fact, Edward never showed up for the rest of the week, he checked as well at lunch he would look and no Edward, during Biology his partner chair was empty. He went on after that, fighting the next demon that showed up in his home and tried to kill him.

School was pretty fun, he and Angela were becoming fast friends in Math, he could feel something was off about the girl though and he would wonder what when he wasn't thinking about the Cullen's. Jessica was pretty fun to hang with; though she did talk too much and did sound a little trashy it was nothing that Harry hadn't dealt with before.

When the three of them were together it was like he was just another girl to them which confused him greatly.

The weekend after school had no demon attacks, something with which they were greatly for so it was mostly spent in silence. Draco spent most of Friday flipping through their ancestral family book, The book of Shadows, learning things that he never knew or doing a refresher course. Harry spent that day doing some homework he neglected

Harry walked out of the kitchen with a pint of ice cream and a spoon to see Draco floating in the air with small orbs under him, it looked like he was meditating.

"If we ever have guests please try not to do that in front of them." He walked up the stairs like seeing someone float in the air was a normal occurrence.

"I won't if you promise not to blow them up," Draco said calmly, if he lost concentration for even a moment he would fall towards the ground.

Harry walked up stairs and brought a pillow from his room, he walked down a few and threw the pillow at Draco, "Pillow," Draco didn't even have to look as he stopped the pillow and made it fly back right towards Harry's face not even losing concentration.

"Draco, demon!"

"Nice try Harry," An energy ball impacted his body with enough force to throw him to the wall.

Harry laughed, "Warned you didn't I?"

Life seemed a little less complicated, well a less complicated for them at least. Demons attacked and were vanquished, pieces of the house furniture were broken and replaced, they hadn't saved an Innocent yet but since it was a small town they were sure nothing would come up. School came faster than expected but Harry couldn't say he didn't wish for it to come sooner.

They were finally living as normal teens again

* * *

"Snowball!" Harry dodged his own snowball and decided to throw another one, "Snowball!" He dodged the same snowball, he stood up and crossed his arms with a pout, "It's no fun playing this with you because you can just orb them away."

Instead of driving they decided to walk instead to enjoy the snowy day, they still had to go to school though. Along the way Harry stared a snowball fight but Draco would just simply orb the snowballs away or right back at him, it was great energy ball practice but it was no fun when they wouldn't connect.

He felt a snowball connect to the back of his head and turned to see that Mike had thrown it from the school parking lot.

"It seems your friend wants to play with you," Harry didn't like the way Draco had said friend, "Though I don't think he wants to fight with those-,"

"You finish that sentence and I'll tell the gnomes that you're ready to be their next snow white." Draco closed his trap shut and simply walked away to the school.

"You want to be on my team?" Mike asked, one of his friends hit him in the shoulder and his attention was diverted, "I could really use the help!" Harry made a snowball and saw his first target in the process of making one, since he was pretty good at throwing things so when he threw the ball it hit its target on the mark. Mike whistled, "Nice throw, Harry!"

Harry bowed in appreciation but when he came back up his happy mood dissipated at seeing the Cullen's, plus the one Cullen that had been missing for a week. He cursed under his breath and grabbed Draco's hand

"Where are you going aren't you going to finish the game?" Mika asked sadly

Harry gave him a nervous smile, "I have to go somewhere with Draco, see you at lunch,"

The entire day he couldn't get him mind off of Biology, he didn't want to go, he really didn't, but he didn't skip like Draco. Draco never ate inside the cafeteria so Harry decided to follow him out there to one of the empty tables. Not a lot of the tables were full since people didn't eat outside due to the gray skies might opening up for rain at any moment.

He stopped at their table though to inform his new friends where he was going, "Draco and I are going outside since he can't handle the cafeteria smell."

"Yea why is that, I've never seen him in here?" Jessica asked picking at her own salad

"Draco doesn't like the smell or taste of meat you see, so he eats outside to get away from it." He explained, it wasn't a secret really, he actually wondered why they never asked before.

Jessica looked starry eyed, "Aww, he's a vegetarian, that's so cute," She squealed, "Mind if we come out there with you?"

He shook his head, "Not at all, just finish your food since it's all coated with the smell."

"Oh look Harry, first day back Edward's already staring at you," Angela pointed out, everyone looked that way except for Harry who wouldn't even chance a glance in said man's direction.

He shrugged as an answer, "See you outside," He picked up an apple and bit into it walking out the back door towards Draco's table where he was eating his salad in peace. He looked surprised to see Harry though

"What are you doing here? Don't you sit in there with your boyfriend?" He bit into his salad as Harry bit into his apple

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's teasing, "Mike is not my boyfriend,"

He laughed a little moving around his salad, "Well at least now I know it's a one sided relationship."

Harry made his water bottle explode, not on purpose of course

* * *

Harry walked into Biology seeing Edward already sitting at his table, well Harry's table since he's had to do all the work by himself. Like he said before, Biology wasn't his strongest subject, he wasn't failing just not getting the grades he wanted. He sat down in his seat and took everything he needed for the class out of his bag.

Right when he opened his notebook did the male sitting next to him addressed him, "Hello," The voice drifted over his mind like silk, "You must be the new student, Harry Halliwell, I apologize for not introducing myself the first time we met."

"Well maybe the staring preoccupied your time," He said rudely, it wasn't in his nature to be rude like that but this _person_ made him angry.

Edward gave him a disarming smile, "I am sorry, I had a stomach problems and took the discomfort out on you. It was very out of character for me."

He was looking over his notes from last class when he answered, "Well there's a little thing called pepto-bismal you might want to take some before you leave home, yea?" His tone was biting and disobedient but Edward merely chuckled

"Dully noted, but please forgive my rude behavior," Harry could swear that it almost sounded pleading but the tone was too off for it to be like that.

He wondered if he should, the man did have him down the day it happened and made his emotions go haywire. He was the type to believe in second chances though so maybe he could give Edward this one.

Draco always did complain that he was too much of a forgiving person, "I forgive you," He sighed, the project was to put the phases back together and since Edward didn't have any notes he looked at them while Harry checked to see if they were in order with his own notes.

Harry did always want to double check though which Edward did find endearing, "Ah, you're right as always," They were able to get done faster than the other groups so Harry decided to start writing in his journal.

"What are you writing about?" Edward asked him, he had been writing furiously for a few moments and it had gained Edward's attention.

He shrugged, "Recipe ideas, sometimes when I'm bored I start writing recipe ideas that sound good." He does it a lot, he likes to be original with his cooking instead of following the recipes he makes up his own directions and it ends up being better than if he actually followed the directions.

"That is a very interesting Hobby, Harry," The black haired boy shivered when Edward had said his name, "it's too bad the snow melted during lunch." Edward said after a few

"Yea, I hope it snows again soon," Harry admitted

"You enjoy the snow then?"

Harry shrugged, "I've never really stuck around in one place to enjoy it often. This is actually my fourth time having a snow day, what about you?" He asked

Edward glanced away for a moment before looking back, "I've had…too many to count," He said mysteriously, he then changed topic all of a sudden, "So why did you and your…brother was it, move to Forks?" He asked with a hint of curiosity coloring his tone.

"Well it's pretty simple, we've been moving around a lot and decided to settle down here."

"Are you going to be moving again?" His eyes shined with some emotion, an emotion that Harry couldn't and wouldn't place for his sanity.

"Not in the near future no, though we don't usually stay in a place for more than six months. I want to stay here longer though it's up to Draco if he likes it here enough to stay or not." He then noticed something strange about Edward's eyes, "Do you wear contacts?"

"No,"

"It's just I could have sworn your eyes were black," He squinted a little as he remember those hate filled eyes the first day he came here.

"It must have been the lighting," It sounded insignificant coming from him but Harry decided to save that information for later. The rest of the day dragged on without a problem except Harry found it hard to pay attention in the rest of his classes.

Draco snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face as they walked out of the school, "Hey pay attention you almost ran into that Freshman." Harry shook his head a little and followed him through the parking lot

He looked towards the direction Edward was standing in and found the boy staring right back at him, Edward waved and he shyly gave a wave back.

"Oh my god," He heard Draco say, he turned to see the boy smiling with a mischievous look on his face, "So I was wrong about Mike being your boyfriend, seems that guy is."

"For what reason do you-,"

"Harry look out!" Draco shouted at him, a van had gone out of control on the slippery ice and was headed straight for Harry. He ducked down and flicked his hands at the car stopping it instantly in its tracks.

Though Edward was somehow right there waiting to stop the car from crushing him with his own hand. Only, due to Harry freezing the car, it never made contact, both boys were stunned by what the other boy had grip Edward had around his waist was tight, as if he let Harry go he would fall from a cliff, Harry couldn't exactly complain though since he was tucked into the embrace. It felt so good to be held by Edward and he felt so lost when the boy put him down.

Harry unfroze the car and the passenger in it but unfortunately for the car it met with Edward's hand putting a sizeable dent in it. Both boys were staring at each seeing what the other did but that was broken by Draco who took Harry's hand and ran.

Once they were out of sight Draco orbed them home, orbs flying through the sky which no human could see.

Though the Cullen's did


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I have no idea why but I can't seem to stop pumping out chapter of this story, I just started writing this yesterday and now I have like four chapters already up and I just keep starting them one after another.

You guys are really lucky

One last thing if anyone is wondering what their house is like and still doesn't know then just check the actual house from Charmed because that's exactly what it looks like.

Oh and one lucky reviewer guessed it right so I have to say thank you to Pheonixs1518 for actually leaving a review and guessing it right. Don't worry Greendrkness all will become clear soon, very very soon. With that out of the way let's get started

Summary: His life, he could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, and making sure he and his brothers survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking on a lot more than just their jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Harry and Draco both appeared in the foyer of the house, dropping from Draco's orb, "He saw me Draco, he saw me freeze the van!" Harry was near hyperventilating, "I've already broken rule 1 and 2," He was in such a state of distress, not only had Edward had seen his powers if he had followed Harry after Draco made them run the he had no doubt seen him orb them away from the school.

Draco grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, "Calm down alright, it's okay you were about to be squished by a car. I just don't like that Cullen had saved you where I should have."

Harry couldn't understand how Draco was being so calm about this, "I've no doubt exposed us Draco, how in the seven layers of hell can you be so calm about this?" He ended up voicing his thoughts

"Because only Cullen saw…" He trailed off, "The both of you just shared an important secret about the other today, now he can't make you tell him what you are without you making him tell you what he is."

"But what if he already knows Draco?"

"I doubt it very seriously," Harry calmed down somewhat though not enough for Draco's tastes, "Have you gained any clues as to what you think he is?"

Harry thought for a moment, well tried is more of the phrase, then remembered all the things he had saved from class, "Uh-um, his skin was really really c-cold, I don't think he could be a demon since they're burning hot." He remembered the feel of Edward's hand against his, "He skin was like a rock, harder than a brute demon at least…" The way Edward's eyes had changed color from black to Topaz, "His eyes, the first day I met him they were black now they're a topaz kind of color, he blamed it on the lighting but it doesn't change that drastically."

Draco nodded to each of Harry's clues and racked his brain for anything but could find no creatures that matched Harry's description, "Well tomorrow, you've got that field trip to that plant place right, he'll ask you but you just ask him instead."

Harry thought over Draco's plan, "It is fair, it wouldn't be if they knew our great secret and we didn't know there's." Harry then realized something about the incident today, "Well at least we know they mean no harm to us,"

Draco gave him a curt look, "Excuse me?"

Harry smiled, "If they meant us harm then Edward would have just let me get hit by the van 'cept he didn't so he's good." He was rocking back and forth on the balls of his heels in glee at the realization.

"They could be tricking you,"

"Or not, why must you be so cynical about everything and everyone, not everyone's a bad person Draco." Harry frowned at him, "I owe Edward a favor and he owes me, I'm not going to bargain for anything I just hope he has enough honor to repay me with some information."

Draco crossed his arms as he headed up the stairs, "It's a foolish thought Harry, but you will do what you please if without my permission. I will tell you this once though, as your big brother I implore you, Do not get involved with the Cullen's. It is never good when a witch takes an interest in someone, whether they be human…or not."

* * *

As Harry slept he could feel something gazing down on him, since demons did take the chance to attack during the night the both of them always had to sleep with one eye open. They never really got a full nights rest since they never fully went to sleep, so when Harry realized that someone else was in the room with him he waited until he heard the tell-tale signs of a fire or energy ball being made.

There was no sound, not even breathing

The figure, by what Harry could tell, seemed to just stand there and look. If the person knew Harry was awake they would leave most likely. The black haired boy wasn't fully awake, on the bridge of awareness and unconsciousness is more like it. After a few his body decided that it was tired of being stared at and woke him up.

Whoever stood in that spot was gone, not even leaving a breeze in their wake

'_That couldn't have been him could it?'_

* * *

Harry and Draco were standing near their car which was just a couple of steps away from the buses to go the plant treatment center. Draco wouldn't be going but Harry would, Draco was just seeing him off and seeing if the Cullen's actually did show their faces.

Across the parking lot the three Cullen siblings, Edward, Alice, and Jasper were thinking the exact same thing.

Both groups saw each other at the same time, Draco leaned close to Harry's ear while still keeping eye contact with the apparent nonhumans, "Remember what I told you yestday," He leaned back just as Mike came over

"It's pretty cold out here, why don't you guys have jackets?" He asked for the sake of conversation

Draco smiled, "Actually Harry's pretty chilly but didn't bring a jacket, can he see yours Mike don't want my brother catching cold." Draco cooed, Mike readily nodded and took of his jacket for Harry to wear.

The boy smiled awkwardly and blushed a little when he saw Edward frowning from across the parking lot, "Uh, thanks Mike," He accepted the jacket since refusing would crush the boy's spirit most likely.

"See you Harry, I got classes to skip," Draco walked off in the direction of the school but his little brother knew that he wasn't going to class.

"Strange person that one," Mike chuckled then turned back towards Harry, "Did you go see the doctor after yesterday?" He asked

Harry didn't since he wasn't injured at all thanks to his and Edward's combined efforts but he had to lie and say he did for appearances, "Yea, he said I might have a concussion or something," He showed Mike the fake gauze wrap around his head, "I'll be alright after a week or too."

"Well thank goodness you're alive!" He shouted to the sky as if it was a joyous present from heaven, he laughed, Harry laughed. It was fun for all

Except Edward probably

Then Mike seemed to get nervous about something, "I-I wanted to ask you something yesterday b-but then that happened so I had to wait until today…" He trailed off, Harry's attention was more on Edward who was facing this way but looking towards the side

'_Can he hear us?'_

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts the he didn't hear what Mike had asked him, "So how about it?"

He shook his head and focused back on the blond, "I'm sorry, I was somewhere else, what did you ask?"

Mike seemed even more nervous now than before, "I said w-would you want to go to Prom with me?"

Harry looked and saw that Edward was smirking, _'Bastard, laughing at the poor boys nervousness,'_ He didn't want to have to do it but he would be doing something important on the day of Prom anyway, "I'm sorry Mike, I have something important to do on that day, Draco and I have to meet with our guardian, he scheduled this his last visit and we didn't have junior Prom at our school." He apologized, the boy kept his smile even though he was disappointed, "You should ask Jessica though, I know for a fact she wants to go with you," It was practically all the girl talked about

He nodded and Harry hoped he would give the girl a shot

"Let's go guys, green is good, green is good," The biology teacher sang

They had gotten to the center without a hitch and the teacher had immediately began to lecture on the wonders or recycling. Harry had noticed how Edward stayed back in order to catch up with him.

"You both have a guardian that watches over you?" He asked as soon as they started to walk together

Harry wasn't surprised by his question at all, "So you could hear us talking," That was the only way that Edward could have known about his Guardian for not even a demon had hearing that good.

"Please answer the question,"

"I don't even get a 'hi' first?" Harry teased, this was too much fun, Edward was obviously desperate to know more about him

"Hello, Harry,"

He smirked, "Better, yes Draco and I have a Guardian who watches over us. When our mother died we inherited a fortune from her since she was the last line of her family, she inherited their money so when she died she gave it to us. Our Guardian keeps the money and gives it to us when we need it such as moving from home to home. The only way we could live without him is if he checks on us monthly,"

"You both are emancipated?"

Harry poked his shoulder, "Ah but Edward you only get one question until I start asking questions of my own."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"What are you?"

"You froze a car,"

"You put a dent in it with your bare hand,"

Both boys were quiet as they walked through the center not even listening to the teacher, "Doesn't matter really, we both owe each other debts."

"What debt do I owe you?" Edward said with a chuckle

Harry shrugged, "I kept Draco from automatically assuming you were a threat."

"How would that make me indebted?"

Harry knew that saying it would probably make Edward mad, "Let's just say…it wouldn't be good for either of us if Draco assumed you're a threat."

"Name on consequence,"

"I would leave," It was more of a consequence for him but somehow he felt that Edward would be affected by his departure as well.

And his thoughts were proven correct when Edward ground out, "No," A part of him, a part that rarely showed its ugly hide, had already staked claim on Harry as his and no force, not either of their families, was going to take what was his away from him.

"See big boy's mad now,"

"I am not mad, I would just be…upset if you were to leave Forks,"

"Edward I honestly think it would be better for our friendship if we just came clean to each other," They were leaving the center and heading towards the buses when Edward forced him to stop.

"I think it would be better, Harry, if we were not friends at all." He reasoned

Harry crossed his arms, "You know, I could have stopped that van by myself and made it seem like I got lucky and moved out of the way in time. But you purposely put yourself in harm's way just to save me, you don't do that to someone you want to be strangers with, at least I don't think you do Edward."

Edward had a bitter smile on his face, "Trust me Harry, I would want nothing more than to be your friend…" He trailed off, "But it is better if we are not,"

"I don't think it would be, I think I might-,"

"Hi," A chipper voice cut Harry off, he looked to the side to see Alice, one of Edward's sister and her boyfriend Jasper looking less in pain than in the school cafeteria, "Will you be riding with us?" There was something in this girl that reminded Harry of someone, someone he hadn't seen in a while.

"No," Edward answered for him, "Our bus is full," Edward let his siblings on first before turning back to Harry, "I will think about this debt, come to my car after school and I will drive you home, we can talk in the car."

"Alone, just me and you?" Harry asked

Edward nodded, "If you so wish,"

Edward boarded the bus as did Harry on the other, when he was seated and his head against the pillow he pondered what he was about to say to Edward before Alice showed up.

'_Was I really about to tell Edward…that I like him?'_

* * *

Don't know why but i feel as if I didn't give any indication that Harry had any feelings for Edward at all, i'm going to fix that now...okay fixed it mostly stuff in the last chapter, read it through because i added some more lines and stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

You see guys this is the response I've been waiting for all along, two days after posting and already have six reviews, its weighted because I'm not really that well known in this category if at all so seeing this big of a response just after two days is a big turn on.

Lol that sounded wrong

Let's get started guys here's the bi explanation chapter were I explain how most of the magic works in this story.

Summary: His life, he could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, and making sure he and his brothers survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking on a lot more than just their jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"You know that when I brought us here, I had hoped we would have been able to carry out a conversation in a mature manner." Edward said to Harry who was using the kiddy swings to his full advantage.

Harry planted his feet on the ground to stop his swing, "What's the fun in coming to a park if we're not going to use the swings," He chuckled, it was nice to act like a kid every now again to get away from the morbid images of demon killing, "So how goes first?" He said with a tilt of his head.

"I believe that It is up to you to decide."

"Hmm, since I'm not really that curious about you I guess you can go first, ask me any questions you like." Harry said happily waiting for Edward to ask him something, "Any day now would be fine," He held on to the rope that was keeping him from falling to the ground.

"Give me a moment…" He trailed off and it looked like he was thinking of the right question to ask, "How were you able to stop that car without even touching it?" He began

Harry smiled, _'Now that was the right question,'_ His smile turned into a smirk as he swung back and forth softly, "I know magic," He admitted, if they were going to figure this out they would have to be truthful to each other.

"So you are a…wizard of some sorts?"

Harry scoffed, "Hell no those guys died off ages ago, I'm a witch,"

Edward raised an eyebrow in disbelief at him, "Isn't that term more for a woman than a man?"

Harry shrugged with a roll of his eyes, "Well the correct term for someone like me is actually a male witch." At least that was what they called other fellow male witches in their line of work.

"And your magic…how does it work exactly?" He asked and that was where Harry didn't really know how to answer that.

He shook his head, "I can promise you that I don't know much about how magic works, if you want to know a lot then ask Draco. I really only know how bits and pieces of it function and that'll take absolutely forever to explain."

Edward nodded while not even blinking, "I have more than enough time to listen." With the way Edward made it sound it was as if he was clueing Harry in on something.

'_Time…' _The emerald eyed boy gave him a calculating look before diving in on his explanation of magic, at least what he's learned from Draco, "Being a mere act of manipulating reality, magic is amoral though its users can be split into either the Good, Evil and Neutral categories. Magic is both a genetic heredity and a studied technique that enables a person to brew potions, cast spells, scry and possess powers. Magic is capable of changing and controlling the natural world (including events, objects, people and physical phenomena)" He didn't know if Edward would get that because he still didn't at times but its been drilled into his head so many times that he remembered it word for word. He waited for Edward's reaction but the boy seemed to be thinking it over.

"So what are you?" Out of all the questions Harry had thought Edward was going to ask, that was not one of them, "You said that there is good magic, evil magic, and neutral."

He understood the curiosity somewhat, "Oh, technically all witches are good it's just that when we start using our powers to do bad deeds that's when we become bad and revert to a demon."

"What is a demon,"

Harry sighed, now that would take a while, "It's not your stereotypical type of demons who live in hell," He then thought of what he just said and how wrong it sounded, "Well…ok let's just start by saying there are demons and there is a such thing as hell, I know I've been down there." Edward's eyes widened while Harry thought of how to phrase, "Some demons do look human, some demons do not. They come in all shapes and sizes and have all different kinds of powers. Demons exist to basically bring chaos to the world they are the side of evil, the bad guys, we are the side of good, the good guys."

Harry didn't know how but Edward seemed to be understanding everything he was saying, "So you, the good guy, fight demons, the bad guys?" It sounded so much better coming from Edward's mouth than his, "Will you ever win?"

That was something he hadn't contemplated before simply because it seemed with how many demons they fought every day that this war between good and evil would never win also because they couldn't win, "I honestly don't know, there are millions of demons just as there are millions of witches. Both sides are equally balanced out so whenever one demon dies a new one comes to the fold as for the good side."

"That seems like a life that I would not want to live, constantly being in far of when a demon would attack me,"

Harry gave Edward a sarcastic look, "Thanks," Edward chuckled at the look before thinking of more things to ask.

"What are your powers exactly?" He asked after a few minutes of silence

Harry stopped swinging and gave a look towards Edward, "Excuse me?"

"Your powers, can you only freeze things or are you able to do more?"

He swung a little bit and chuckled, "Well aside from casting spells, which every witch has the power to do, I have one power except I can use it two different ways."

Edward waited but it seemed like Harry just loved to tease him, "And that would be,"

He stopped on the dot and faced Edward with an excited smile, "Molecule manipulation,"

Edward said it slowly as if to make it seem more true in his head, "Molecule manipulation?" Harry laughed at how the words had come out of his mouth so slow, "Please enlighten me as to what that means,"

Harry smacked his lips, "Well my powers work on a molecular level, I can slow an objects molecules causing it to 'Freeze,' or I can speed them up which eventually make them…" He demonstrated by flicking his hand in the direction of one of those animal jumper things, it exploded into a dozen pieces all of the playground, "Explode,"

Edward smirked, "That must be a very lethal power against demons,"

Harry sighed sarcastically, "Yep, I'm basically the greatest,"

"Are there any downsides to magic?"

Harry looked skyward before licking his lips, "There's one that's such a pain in the arse, I hate whenever it gets in the way of things." He really did, it was the only thing that limited their powers, "We can not use our powers for personal gain or it will come back to bite us in the ass and hard."

"So you couldn't use it to say, win the lottery or anything?"

"That's it in a nutshell," He then thought of another down side, "This downside is mainly only for me though, if can't control my emotions, which I have a hard time doing sometimes, then my powers go way out of control."

"Such as?"

"Things blowing up unexpectedly would be a good sign that I'm either upset or angry."

"Well that would be good to know for the future then." He laughed, "You surprised me, I honestly thought that you would lie and only tell me –half-truths…I do not believe you have done that the entire conversation."

"Well I owed you and had no qualms about telling you, this was your payment, now I must collect mine." Harry gave him a certain look, "Though I believe that I have already figured it out."

After Harry said that he could practically see Edward closing himself off and a hard look covered his face, "Then say it," He said harshly

"The cold hard skin, the black eyes, you being ageless…show me your teeth Edward," Edward did just that and opened his mouth seeing sharper teeth than a humans but barely noticeable, "I don't know how but your some kind of vampire."

"Some kind?"

"There are demon vampires, they live in caves with other vampires and suck blood, turn into bats, can't go out in the sun."

"The stereotypical vampires are real?"

"Yea where do you think the idea came from." Harry's light mood seemed to open Edward back up somewhat, "Anything else you want to ask?"

Edward seemed confused at his last question, "You wish to know nothing more from me, there are no questions about vampires drifting through your mind?"

Harry shrugged, "Once I learned you were a vampire that was all I needed to know, though I do have one question though," Harry absolutely loved suspense, "How old are you exactly?"

Edward smiled, "I am 17 years old?"

Harry's shoulder's sagged with exasperation, "I meant how long have you been 17 for,"

Edward nodded, "A while," He looked up into the smiling face and couldn't resist laughing a little himself, "Tell me about yourself,"

"You don't want to know any more things about magic?" Harry repeated

Edward shook his head

"Oh well, I'm 16 turning 17 in the summer, my favorite color is blue which everyone finds a surprise since my eyes are green. As a witch I have a natural affinity to cats, had one when I lived in the city back in Britain but she ran away."

"What were you like as a kid?" Edward asked with a look of amusement on his face

"I used to have a mother but she was killed by a demon after my father had left her. They couldn't track him down so I was sent to an Orphanage to live there, that's where I met Draco who actually to turned out to be my brother whose father was actually my mother's whitelighter-,"

"What is a whitelighter?"

Harry was surprised when Edward interrupted him but thought it was alright since he didn't really explain magical creatures, "Oh right, Whitelighters are literally Angels. A Whitelighter is a guardian angel who protects and guides good witches and future whitelighters to protect and nurture them for their intended destiny. A person can become a whitelighter when he or she is destined to be one and fulfilling their destiny in life, being reborn as whitelighters after death."

"So a person has to die to be a whitelighter?"

Harry shook his head, "Well no, in Draco's case he was born half whitelighter half witch so he's pretty strong." He breathed, "The Elders are just a council of experienced whitelightes who are the bosses of the young ones, The Elders sometimes tell us what innocents (People targeted by demons) we have to save if their destiny is really important."

Edward nodded, "I see, excuse me for interrupting but please continue,"

He tapped his chin in order to find where he left off then remembered, "Oh yea, we met in the orphanage and became friends and were basically inseperable. Then after a few years of unadoption the third of our sibling group arrived and came with the inheritance and our future guardian, there we got the ancestral book of our family, The book of Shadows, got our powers and began our traveling tour."

"Where is this third sibling of yours?" Edward asked

"Well mother had the child due to it being nonconsensual, when we met they were half demon," Harry said bitterly, the thought of his mother being raped by any demon made him want to kill them all, "They decided to travel the underworld making a name and learning any information they could."

"That sounds very dangerous,"

"It is, though trust me when I say that we would know if they died or not," Harry admitted, "We are all tied together since we got our powers at the same time,"

"That must be very reassuring that you and your siblings are all connected in such a way."

"Yea sometimes…" He trailed off in through before he remembered who he was with, "So enough about my family, tell me something's about yours."

Edward sighed, "There is not much to say, Carlisle, the one who turned me, is the most kind and compassionate man out of all of us, he is a very old vampire and has seen many things. He has the best control out of all of us and I hope that one day I might have the same, he Is very much like a father to me."

Edward listed off Esmee, his mother, and the rest of his siblings and their powers, mostly of how they joined his coven which was more of a family.

"She's a seer?" Harry said with disbelief, "So is the baby, though they can only see the future where people die and that's who we usually have to save."

"That must be very morbid to have to see a person's death," Edward pointed out

Harry nodded, "It is but hey its apart of the job," He looked at Edward and saw a grimace on his face, "What's the matter with you?"

"You have yet to ask what we eat,"

Harry sat up straight and turned his head to the side in confusion, "Oh, when you said vampire I just naturally assumed-,"

"We do not hunt humans nor do we kill them by drinking their blood," Edward's voice sounded hurt as well as the emotions in the his eyes, Harry actually felt bad for assuming.

"I just thought that you would dab a little in human blood when it was a necessity." He admitted

"Our lust is not strong enough for that, once we get a taste of human blood we must consume until there is nothing left." Edward said as if he was having to prove a point, "If I were to taste even a drop of your blood I would surely end up killing you."

Harry wasn't intimidated at all, "Sill, it's me more relaxed to know that you don't kill people."

"You should never drop your guard around me, Harry. I still have urges, powerful urges…" Edward reached up a hand to stroke his hair but Harry caught the cold stone like hand and held it in his own warm soft one.

"But you beat them…." He caressed the hand with his thumb making the vampire tense even more, "I would not have care even if you did kill humans, I can tell that you are a good person but you're just stuck in a bad position." He reasoned

"You are a very strange individual, Harry…" He wanted to grab Harry with his other free hand but he fought the urge and put it back, "I am so tempted to…" He trailed off and Harry wondered if the myriad of ideas he was thinking of was what Edward was going to do.

"I am sorry," He apologized for something that he wasn't even at fault for

"You are like crack cocaine being presented to a drug addict but told he can have none,"

Harry could do nothing but snicker, "That is a very interesting comparison."

Edward sighed, "Harry please try to be serious,"

"I'm sorry, It's just if I'm serious every time I was in danger then I would always be down, you have to remember that I am a witch who fights demons on a daily basis." He smiled then dropped it at Edward's tense expression, "I'll do anything that's necessary, I'll keep a distance if that is what you want-,"

"No," Edward interrupted abruptly, "It is going to take some…time to overcome this, please just allow me time and I assure you I will beat these urges."

Harry gave a sarcastic smirk, "Draco always did say that I had the best patience out of the three of us,"

And then Edward did something that still has Harry getting a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and brings a smile to his face. Edward wrapped his arms around Harry and allowed the boy to bury his face in his chest…they continued to talk after the hug but that was the one thing that Harry's mind would drift back to up until the time he had to leave.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Draco asked once Harry was home and upstairs in the attic

"Yea I got it," They both sat down on the couch and opened the book of shadows to a blank page, "It's something that I'm sure no one's heard of so it'll be a good addition to the book of Shadows."

Draco grabbed a pen as Harry retold all that he had learned today


	6. Chapter 6

Gosh I can't stop it's like ideas are constantly floating around in my head about this story!

Summary: His life, he could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, and making sure he and his brothers survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking on a lot more than just their jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Harry and Draco were having a face off at dinner, Draco was acting like a little kid and didn't want to eat his dinner, "Draco, eat your food," Harry ordered putting emphasis on every word.

The boy merely pushed his food away and turned his head to the side, "I don't want to I'm not hungry," He guessed this was a little game they were playing, it was something they did from time to time to relieve the pressure of a demon fight to a demon fight daily basis.

Harry pushed his plate back in front of him, "I don't care if you're not hungry or not, you need to eat your food." They continued this game of back and forth for a while until someone literally blinked into the room.

"Plate of food!" He flicked his hand making the food hit the Warlock straight in the face, "Can't eat it now can I," He grabbed a kitchen knife and hurled it towards the Warlock who blinked out of the way and reappeared right behind him. Harry flicked his hands but it only propelled the Warlock instead of vanquishing him.

"Draco what's the warlock spell we know," More Warlocks started to appear in the house and Harry had to stave them off while he remembered the spell.

"I don't know I can't get the book of Shadow's now!" He kicked the warlock through the kitchen window and watched as he possibly blinked back to his hiding hole, now to take care of the others.

"Um," He was freezing them but his powers weren't what they used to be so instead of fully freezing they were going in slow motion, a look of realization hit his face in that moment, "Evil is a faithful Foe, But Good does battle Best. We Witches will with these Words, Waste These Warlock's Evil Zest!"

The two warlocks exploded where they stood

Harry turned to Draco with a proud look on his face, "See that wasn't so bad," The warlock that had gotten away had blinked behind Harry and ripped off strands of his hair with a yank before blinking away. Harry had a look of pain on his face as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head, "Ow!" He said after the pain finally registered, "That really hurt!"

Draco sniffed, "That's what you get for forcing your food down my stomach."

"That's not funny Draco, not funny at all!" He wondered what the disgusting Warlock had wanted with his hair?

After Harry and Edward had their little revealing talk, they had started to regularly spend time together. So much so that Draco was just about sick of having the apparent Vampire of his house all the time taking all of his time with his little brother. Strangely though Demons would never attack the house while Edward was here, Draco guessed they sensed that someone besides the two of them were here and knew to stay away in risk of exposing magic.

If only to get that little relief would Draco ever actually did enter the house. That and the fact that Edward was offering free tutoring lessons for Harry in science in exchange for their Q&A game they haven't played in a while. Draco was a horrible teacher and Harry needed his Biology grade up so Draco allowed it.

Plus having the Cullen over strangely made Harry happy and though he still disapproved of their friendship, a witch and a Vampire being friends, Harry's happiness was his happiness the best he could do was watch out for him.

"I hope Edward doesn't notice," He said patting down his hair

"Why should you care?" Draco said grabbing the keys to the Jeep

Harry shook his head, "No reason, where are you going it's eight o'clock at night?" Harry asked with much suspicion

Draco shrugged, "There's this bookstore that I wanted to check out, they might have some interesting magic books or something, maybe something new to add to the book of shadows besides your boyfriend." He walked out of the house with a smile hearing Harry's indignant shout.

Harry watched him leave with a frown before going back to the back of his head, _'What could a warlock do with my hair…other than things I don't want to think about right now.'_

He heard a knock at the door and forget about the recent creeper in loo for Edward Cullen, he opened the door and allowed the stone postured Vampire to walk into his home, "Hey Edward," He greeted friendly

Edward took in the wreckage of the house with surprise, "What happened here to cause so much destruction?" There were scorch marks and blood on the floor, pieces of the wall were falling, glass everywhere in the kitchen, and a broken plate with food was upturned.

Harry looked at the mess like this was what the house usually looked like, "This is just normal, I think this is your first time actually coming to the aftermath of a demon battle." He poked the man in the marble like chest, "Well you're going to have to get used to it."

"Am I now?" Edward said with a smirk

"If you want to keep coming here you do."

"We wouldn't want to stop that now would we," They walked up the stairs together towards Harry's room where they would begin their lesson. Usually Edward would start off with some notes about what they studied last before moving on to a new subject that was similar to the first. Instead of listening attentively like he's always done, Harry's mind was in a far off place, "Is something the matter?" Edward's voice broke him from his train of thought

"Oh it's nothing it's just…." Harry wondered how to proceed, "Draco doesn't really like you or the fact that we're friends," He said slowly looking into his own lap with embarrassment.

Edward just chuckled, "Yes I can tell, his thoughts have been centered on how much he disapproves of me a lot lately."

Harry just caught what Edward had said, "His thoughts?" He repeated, "You can read minds?"

"That is correct, I guess you must have forgotten to ask me what my power was."

Harry looked affronted, "I can't believe you haven't told me until now,"

Edward's shoulders rose a little before falling, the action was so small you could have barely seen it, "You failed to ask, besides it is not like you have told me everything about you."

Harry stiffened, "I can't tell you everything…mainly because I do forget something's a lot of the time."

"Hn…"

"Have you been able to read my mind?" Because if Edward did Harry had some major apologizing to do

"It is strange because you are the only mind that I can't read," Edward placed his chin on his fist, Harry could see that Edward had been struggling with that fact for a while now, "I can read everyone's mind and try to zone in on specific thoughts, I can even read Draco's mind clearly but you are truly the only exception to my ability."

"Cool," Harry said dumbly

"You need not worry about him though, he distrusts me but as long as I stay in your likeness he will tolerate my presence."

Harry hugged himself with his arms, "That's good, I mean Draco's my brother you know, and I want him to like you and trust you but he…Draco doesn't like people in general, his family being the exception."

"I will tell you if his thoughts ever change, now let's get back to work, yes?"

* * *

Draco closed his car door, making sure to put the car alarm in place. He was feeling…uneasy leaving the Vampire alone with Harry simply because he didn't trust the two alone together. He wasn't stupid nor was he blind, he could see Harry had feelings for his Leech and it returned the feelings for him.

It would not only be bad if Harry started dating the leech, The Vampire was immortal and would never age, Witches can age while still looking at least five years younger but they would still die eventually. A relationship such as theirs would never work out in anyone's favor so it was best to stop it for the obvious failure that it was.

The other was because of demons, if a demon were to attack then Edward would defend Harry because from what he knew about Vampires, demon at least, they were very possessive creatures and would defend a mate under duress. While there were numerous ways to bring Harry back from the dead they didn't have enough to bring Edward back if he were to end up dead.

Though that was more of a hunch since he didn't know if Vampires died the same way that demon vampires died.

Most would say that he was a horrible person for thinking that his own brother's relationship would end in failure but he was just being a realist. He didn't want his brother hurt because his boyfriend died or something like that; he wouldn't want an irate Vampire on his hands if Harry ever died either.

"_Why must you be so cynical about everything and everyone, not everyone's a bad person Draco."_

He shook his head; he didn't want to think such thoughts any more, his steps soft and posture of that of a wealthy aristocrat. Harry always did say that he was the most refined of the three of them, maybe it was because his father had been a wealthy generous aristocrat before he died and became a whitelighter.

As he approached the bookstore he noticed a few boys horsing around outside of it nearly blocking his way inside. He pushed two out of the way not even sparing them a glance as he entered the small bookstore, "Hey!" One of them shouted to him

"Move next time," Was his answer

The bookstore was connected to the café next door so, ignoring the smell of sandwich's, he bought a small coffee before going back to the book store and perusing. He had actually found another Witch's book of Shadows in one of the shelves, if a witch were to ever die then their book would be transported to another family member or if they didn't have any family to the nearest bookstore. It was a mechanism so that no demon or warlock could kill a witch and take her book, at least books that actually have that defensive spell on them.

The book of Shadows that the Halliwell line had was in fact THE book of Shadows, the one that most if not all demons sought after. If a demon ever got their book then they could quickly rise the ranks and become a powerful adversary.

It was when he reached a page about Banshee's did Draco notice that same person had just walked in front of him for the fifth time in a row. It was one of the olive skinned boys with dark velvet like hair and almost black eyes, when he passed for the sixth time Draco thought it best to tell him that he was found out, "You know passing someone numerous times is kind of an indicator that you're watching them." He would come to this row, look at a few books then leave.

He didn't see his expression but he frowned when he could detect a smile on his face, "How do you know that I'm not looking for a book and having some trouble."

"Please, I think we both know you're not the reading type,"

The boy actually had the nerve to sit down next to him, "So you assume you know what kind of type I am?"

It was hard to still keep staring at his book as if he didn't acknowledge the huge boy's presence, "I don't think I invited you to sit next to me,"

"I know, I invited myself," He could feel the mortal leaning into his personal space and he was starting to get angry, he didn't like people and he really didn't like people who thought they could invade his personal space, "What are you reading?" He was obviously referring to the demonic image of a banshee on the page.

Draco didn't know why he did, but he answered him, "A book, you know the kind that has words, you learn things, tells you stories."

"You tell me that as if I never picked up a book before,"

Draco sighed, "I had the expression that you haven't," He stood and grabbed his cup of coffee off the ground, "And I'm done with this useless conversation." He paid for his book at the register deciding to update their entries with things from this book as soon as he got home and Cullen out of his house.

"Woah, wait where are you going?" The boy ran up to him just as he was leaving the store, "Can't you stick around or something?" He asked standing in front of the door.

"I'm going home so I can get away from you," Draco admitted with a shrug, "You're very annoying,"

The boy smiled down at him and Draco noticed that he was smaller than the other boy, "I get that a lot, why don't you come and hang with me and a few of my friends?" He pointed to a seat in the café where the other boys who stood outside where seated around a table.

"Are you serious, I don't enjoy your company and you think that I would enjoy theirs?" Draco didn't even know why he was listening to this mortal, he should just go to the bathroom and orb home.

Next thing he knew it, the book was snatched out of his hands and the huge lug was walking into the café, "Hey!" Draco followed after him, the smell of cooked meat assaulted his nose, "Give me back the goddam book!"

The one he pushed glared at him and the boy, "That's the guy that pushed me," He seemed angry though Draco didn't care, he only cared about getting out of there.

"Move next time," Draco said dryly

The boys smile didn't disappear though, "Take a seat," He pulled out Draco's chair for him and the blond knew that he couldn't let that book fall into mortal hands. He put his shirt over his nose and grudgingly sat down, "Now tell us your name?"

Draco slammed his hands on the table, "You've got some damn-," The boy waved his book back and forth and Draco chocked back his curse, "Draco Halliwell," He put the book on the seat so Draco was pretty much stuck

The bastard lug smiled, "Good, I'm Jacob Black, that's Quil," He pointed to a boy with boyish features who was still taller than Draco, "That's Paul," He pointed the male who was still glaring at him, his face looked dark with the glare as if he would snap at any minute.

Draco was feeling the exact same way

"And that's Embry,"

"I honestly couldn't care less," Draco interrupted rudely, "We done here?" He really just wanted to get home, he's been gone to long Cullen and Harry could have done anything in that amount of time.

"Would you want to hang out with us sometime?"The 'US' was said though Draco could tell when he was being asked out because it happened pretty often (not to toot his own horn or anything?)

Draco gave him a blank stare, "I think having my appendages cut off sounds like a better time."

"Oh sassy," Embry and Quil laughed

"Shut up!" Jacob growled at them

Draco saw Embry's lips come together and he stopped him before all hell literally broke loose, "If you even think about whistling at me, I will kill you," He placed emphasis on the last sentence, "That is not a threat trust me, it's a promise," He walked to the restroom deciding that nothing was worse than this blow to his pride, not even exposing magic, "Book," He called, the book in Jacob's chair was orbed into Draco's hand, the boy took the shirt off his nose before orbing in his car so he could get out of there.

He rushed out of the parking lot and down the street, luckily there were no cars around so he wouldn't get into an accident. In all his years, in all of his 17 years, he always kept himself aloof, not really caring for other's well-being. No emotions, no happy thoughts, none of that concerning any but himself because in the orphanage that was all he had…himself. That was until he had met Harry all that changed when he found the boy he was incessantly drawn too.

After that they met the third and all three of them became inseparable. They were the only people that Draco actually cares about and would ever actually be nice too, well not make fun of and mean it at least. He didn't care how close Edward and Harry became Edward would always be an outsider and that was never going to change.

Now this mortal, this Jacob Black…this bastard actually had the nerve to take something of his and hold it ransom for information. He couldn't believe he actually let some mortal human force him to run away, and then had the audacity to ask him for a date.

There was a thud on the roof of his car a second later Cullen came in through the passenger side window, "Cullen, what the hell are you doing get out of my car!"

Cullen seemed worried and flustered himself, "Harry's gone!"

Draco put his foot on the accelerator, what a perfect end to a perfect day


	7. Chapter 7

Woah I love this story guys, a lot of you might not but I love it because I actually have a direction of where I'm going with this.

Summary: His life, he could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, and making sure he and his brothers survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking on a lot more than just their jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Draco drove through town lucky that there were no police cars running through the street or else he'd have over a hundred tickets for how many red lights he passed, "How could he be taken when you were right there with him?!"

Edward's hand gripped the door tightly, "I already told you he vanished right in front of me," He ground out, he inner side was berating him for allowing what was his out of his sight and this separation between the two of them was taking its toll on him. At least when he left the house after Harry's tutoring lesson was over he knew that Harry was safe at home but now he had no clue where he was, "I can't even track his scent," He had followed Harry's scent wherever it lead him but it only took him to places such as the school or the store.

Draco stomped his foot on the brake make them and the car jump forward

"Are you attempting to turn over the car?" Edward said with a frown marring his face

Draco wasn't paying attention though and Edward was able to tell, from his thoughts, he was running spells through his head. He got a mini cauldron from a compartment in the back seat and got a knife, "You may want to cover your nose Cullen because you're about to smell blood."

"No one else's blood appeals to me," Edward admitted truthfully as if it was nothing

"You see, it's things like that that get you banned from the house," He climbed in the back seat and got a knife, placing the knife against his palm he pressed and cut his hand, he let the blood drip into the Cauldron so he could start the summoning,

"Powers of the siblings rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you hear, come to us and settle here."

He let some more blood drip into the cauldron, "Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood, return to me." Draco looked around for any glowing lights but there was none, "Damn that was supposed to work, I'll just-," He stopped when he realized that he was talking to himself

Cullen was gone, car door having been ripped off the hinges and sitting on the side of the road.

* * *

Harry knew that he should have been cursing himself for his own stupidity, he obviously should have been more worried when a Warlock snatched his hair but his mind had been way to preoccupied with bigger things. Now he was in a cage and some foolish lower level creature was figuring out what to do with him, "How do you steal someone but not know what to do with them after?" He asked the warlock who was pacing back and forth, he might as well have been reading '_How to deal with a hostage for dummies,'_

"It's not that I haven't figured out what to do with you, I'm deciding…" The warlock was obviously very inexperienced and new to this job if he didn't know the most obvious thing to do with a witch.

Warlock's steal their powers

"On?"

"I could sell you in the Underworld witch trade, I'd be able to get hundreds of powers for selling a Charmed One," Harry hated when the demons called him that, the warlock, who looked more like a homeless person, moved towards the wall, "I'd be invincible,"

Harry placed his chin on his hand, "Doesn't matter how many powers you'd have because you would still be second to a demon." Harry's pride was seriously destroyed and he was glad that no one knew about this huge blunder.

He scratched some dirt out of his head, "You're right, maybe I could take your powers," He through his power stealing Athame between his hands, "Yea, take your powers, hold you for ransom and get the other two's. Having the powers of All three Charmed Ones, I'd be more powerful than any demon, I could even take on the Source!"

Harry stopped trashing the Warlock in his head at the last thing he said, "Who is that?" He placed his hands on the bars, the warlock looked at him with something akin to surprise on his face, "The Source, who is The Source?"

Curiosity gone the warlock gained a sadistic smirk on his face, "You wish to know who The Source is?" He came closer to the cage regarding Harry as a child, "The Source is after you, The Source is literally-,"

The warlock never got to finish his sentence when a very pale hand thrust itself threw his chest and he exploded into ashes. Edward didn't even bother wiping the blood off his hands before he went to the cage and ripped open the bars. The look on Edward's face was a mixture of emotions but Harry was more mad over the fact his information source was just vanquished.

"You know that I was about to get some very valuable-," His sentence was cut off when Edward grabbed him from inside the cage and caught his lips with his own, the move was unexpected and the look on Harry's face was downright shock. Though the kiss didn't last long when Harry was suddenly puckering his lips to air, "Draco," He whispered and he was surprised when Draco had actually heard his call. The blond orbed them home and simply gave him a hug before telling him to go to bed.

He didn't argue with him

A week after the incident Harry hadn't heard from or seen from Edward. He didn't want to think that the Vampire was avoiding him but it was a logical explanation after that forced kiss between the two of them. It was still confusing him somewhat, he enjoyed it, that much he knew and wasn't afraid to admit it but what was Edward's reason for it.

He had spent most of his weekend thinking about it but nothing was coming up except the obvious reason but he had no idea why. What in the world could Edward like about him, aside from being a witch and a Charmed One he was basically just a regular kid. His eyes were really the only special physical feature about him, he was pretty short for his age and the only workout he got was from fighting demons every day.

He decided to call Edward's house and see if they could talk but, by the voice, Alice picked up the phone instead, "I'm spry Harry's Edward's not home at the moment." By the tone of her voice it sounded true but Harry could feel there was more

He leaned on the counter as he talked on the phone, "You mean he's at home right now but doesn't want to talk,"

"Oh Harry, whatever do you mean?"

He nodded sadly, "Right," Well screw him then, if Edward was avoiding him like a five year old avoids the cooties after a small kiss then he didn't want someone like that around him.

Alice laughed over the phone, "Don't worry Harry everything will turn out for the better," She told him

"How do you…" Then he remember what Edward had told him about her little gift, "Oh right, a seer,"

"Yep," She chirped over the phone, "Make sure to buy cat food, you're going to need it." And with that she hung up in his face with a strange prediction in her wake.

"Draco!"

"What?"

"Go to the store and buy some cat food,"

Draco came thudding down the stairs, "Don't tell me…" He trailed off knowing that Harry would know what he was talking about.

He nodded, "Alice just told me, seems we're going to be adding another to the fold soon." He decided to get started on dinner and make a big meal of it since it was obvious that they would be having a visitor.

"Damn," Draco snatched the keys off of the counter with a grumble and slammed the door on his way out.

Harry put the meat in the fridge and let the oven warm up, he went upstairs to the Attic and got the book of Shadows. It was something the warlock had said to him when he was captured in the cage at the obviously broken into house.

'_I'd be more powerful than any demon, I could even take on the Source!'_

Whoever this Source was, the warlock wanted to surpass him and he needed their powers to do it. He decided to go through the book, looking for any references to who the Source was. There were a lot of demon entries that had his name, Mercenaries, destroyed, banned to purgatory, but there was no actual entry detailing who or what he was.

He heard the door slam downstairs and something heavy being dropped on the ground, "I got the cheap kind," Draco called out, throwing the keys on the couch.

"You didn't have to you know,"

"Yeah, I know," Draco walked up the stairs to the attic seeing Harry sitting on the couch reading the Book, "What are you reading the book for?"

Harry spared him a glance before going back to flipping, "Well when I was captured by that Warlock-,"

"Because of your stupidity,"

Harry gave him an indignant look, "He mentioned something about a demon and I'm just trying to find out who it is."

Draco leaned on his knees as a thoughtful look overtook his face, "What was the demon's name?"

He flipped a page, "The Source,"

Draco 'Hmm'ed it over, "And what did he say about the Source?"

"Didn't really get to hear much since Edward vanquished him." Harry choked on Edward's name but was eventually able to spit it out

Draco frowned, "Wait, Cullen vanquished the demon I thought you did that and blew up the cage on your own." He had honestly thought Cullen couldn't handle the blood and fled.

Harry shook his head, "No, he busted in just as the warlock was deciding what to do with me." He left out the last of what happened for personal reasons, "How did he even know where I was in the first place?" He wondered

"I used our version of 'To call a lost witch spell,' It didn't work though…" He shrugged, all that really mattered was Harry was safe not how, "So tell me, why does it seem like he's avoiding you?"

"You've noticed?" Harry said surprised

"Harry everyone's noticed, Mike been acting like a puppy who lost its master ever since you and Edward became friends." He put quotation marks around friends to emphasize the sarcasm, "You've been around him so much that I end up having to actually talk to your friends!" That also showed how less Harry's been around Draco as well, "Angela I like because she's quiet and flirts with Ben, Jessica talks to much and flirts with Mike and Mike tries to be the funny guy but he fails miserably."

"Have I really?" Harry hasn't noticed at all

"Yea, all they do is talk about Prom but it's not even close yet,"

"Gosh, I'm sorry Draco," Draco hated how kicked puppy Harry looked at him so he batted it off

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," He was getting ready to say more but a sudden ringing went off in his ears, he frowned towards the ceiling, "That's odd,"

Harry stood, "What?"

"The Elders are calling me," He answered, that was odd indeed, the Elder's never called Draco even though he was a whitelighter. He never got charges for they knew that he was a Charmed One and busy one at that, added to the fact that he hated people.

Harry frowned, "Up there," He pointed upwards but meant towards the Elder's hall

Draco nodded, "I'll be back in a few days," Time was distorted up there so if Draco ended up staying a day up there then a few months would pass down here. If he made sure to go then get back before the day passed up there then he would be back by tomorrow, "Place the crystals around the house until I come back, don't want any demons kidnapping you." He orbed away before Harry's pillow made contact with his head.

When Harry got finished making the food he placed it out on the table, he decided to take a shower so he grabbed a towel and locked the bathroom door. A shower was one of the things that helped him get rid of some of the nasty thoughts plaguing his mind, it was like once he rinsed his head under the water everything bad would go down the drain with the dirt.

Stepping out of the shower he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped into his bedroom. He went to the dresser and scrounged around for some clothes to wear.

"Do you normally traverse the house in the nude?" He whipped around and blew up the thing that was behind him, He went outside to see what he had blown up and found it to be Edward who was sitting on his windowsill watching before Harry blew him up. Seems Vampires don't die from just one judging by the cracks Edward had on his chest that healed in a second.

"Oh my god!" Harry shouted, He threw on the first pair of Underwear he had and ran out the house towards the backyard, he crouched down and inspected to see if Edward was alright.

"I guess this is partly my fault, sneaking up on someone who can make you explode was obviously a fatal mistake." He wasn't dying which had Harry breathing a sigh of relief

He scoffed afterword though, "Partly?" He stood and started to walk towards the backdoor, he noticed that Edward wasn't following him, "What are you doing?"

He stood and dusted himself off, "After the way I have been acting and have treated you, I would assume you would not want me in your house."

"Trust me the only reason I'm even letting you in here is so you can say your peace." He left the backdoor open as he walked into the living room.

Edward looked around the house and could not see or hear the other resident anywhere, "Where is Draco?"

"That is none of your concern at the moment," He pulled a dining chair and gestured to another right in front of him, his stare was blank and his legs folded as Edward sat down. They stared at each for what seemed hours until Harry finally broke the silence, "Talk,"

"I am sorry,"

"We've established that,"

"I know I have been very…unresponsive to you this past week and I deeply apologize."

Harry looked expectant and was still waiting for more but nothing came

"You are not forgiving me are you," It was more of a statement than a question

"Well I forgave you the first time, partly because you told me why you were being an arse, maybe if you tell me this time I might consider giving it thought." He shrugged

Edward's eyes harden, "I can't,"

"Why can't you?! What's the point of us being friends if I can't-,"

"I never wanted to be friends with you," Edward ground out stabbing inner Harry in the chest, the boy glared and stood with his arms crossed.

"I never want to see you,"

"I know,"

"You are such a louse,"

"Nothing better,"

"So now I banish you,"

Edward realized that Harry was creating a banishing spell

"From my-," His spell was caught off when Edward covered his mouth with his cold stone like hand. The grip was so tight that his lips could not move so he couldn't finish the spell.

"You did not let me finish, wait," Edward abated halting Harry's hands with his other free one, "I just meant that I…from the day I first met you I never wished to be mere friends because my feelings for you are more than that of what a friend should have." He let Harry's hands go and took his hand off the boy's mouth so he could speak.

It took a while for Harry's brain to process but he did eventually get it, "I-I don't know what to say Edward…" Maybe that was the obvious reason for a reason, "So when you kissed me?"

Edward stood and leaned on the archway leading into the kitchen, "The day that you disappeared I was lost, I broke nearly every door in the house off its hinges searching for you but you were nowhere to be found. Then I started to search for your scent leading out of the house, I was lead to the school, the grocery store, a few of the small stores around town but you weren't there either. Then I tracked Draco's scent, he did a ritual in his car but I don't think it worked the right way, I suddenly smelled your scent and couldn't hold my excitement so I followed It as fast as I could. My inner monster has already claimed you as his so imagine his happiness to see you."

"You couldn't hold back so you kissed me," Harry finished

Edward chuckled bitterly, "If only you could have heard the things I wanted to do to you in that moment."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck while a blush overtook his face, "Wow,"

"Really?"

"What exactly do you want from me, I'm not the greatest looking, I mean I find myself pretty decent so…yeah," He continued to rub the back of his neck.

Edward put his hands in his pockets, "There's more to you then just your looks Harry, much much more," He gazed at Harry with that intense look one more time before turning around and heading towards the door.

Harry stopped him by grabbing his hand, he didn't really stop him more like Edward stopped at feeling Harry's soft warm hands holding his cold stone ones, "Where exactly do you think you're going?"

"Overcoming your blood…that was excruciating but I did it, but overcoming these primal urges…that is not something I can do. It is not safe for us to associate anymore," Edward turned around and gently grabbed Harry's other hand with his own.

Harry chuckled, "Not safe? Edward do you realize what I go through every day, a demon could have attacked me while I was taking a shower and I would have killed them. Let me tell you now, there are things out there much more dangerous than Vampires."

Edward squeezed his grip but not enough to hurt, "That does not mean that you should take me lightly, Harry,"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Aside from that how do you know that I don't like you back?"

"You can't, you should not!" Edward frowned, "If I lost control for a second I could end up hurting you which is not something I wish to do."

"Well my reflexes are pretty so fast so I can just freeze you if I find that you need a second to cool down." Harry moved closer to Edward and looked up at him, "I have feelings for you Edward and by what you just said, you have feelings for me as well…" He moved so close that he was nearly stepping on Edward's shoes, "There's nothing stopping us from being together except you and your pessimism." He poked the boy on the forehead

Edward moved a hand towards Harry's cheek and lightly grazed it so the boy's teeth wouldn't chatter from the cold, "It's wrong….it's terribly wrong and I shouldn't do it…but I don't think I can help myself," He wrapped his hands around Harry's waist as the smaller boy wrapped his hands around the strong Vampires neck.

"Neither can I," He whispered against Edward's lips, he pecked the cold lips with his own warm ones before both met in the middle. To Harry the world seemed to go grey, to him they were the only two people in the entire world. He wasn't worried about demons, Warlocks, Elder's, anybody the only thing that was true for him in that moment was Edward Cullen.

Though every moment had to end sometime and that was when the doorbell ringed

"Who is it!?" Harry shouted at the door, when no one answered but instead ringed the bell again he reluctantly left Edward's embrace for the door. He wrenched it open and saw no one, "Really ding dong ditch?"

"Harry you have let a stray into the house,"

Harry looked down seeing a black cat stare up at him before walking through the door like it owned the place, "Oh it's you," He closed the door and watched as it looked at him, "It's okay, he knows," He gestured to Edward who looked lost.

"Do you know how hard it was to find the two of you?"

Edward had officially lost it

The cat was talking

The cat, the black cat

Was talking with a deep male voice

"I'm in the Underworld and hear a demon talking about how he escaped from you two," The cat sounded angry, "I hate it when you move and don't tell me,"

"How are we supposed to tell you when you're always in the underworld?" He moved over to Edward and interlocked their hands between them, "Edward I would like you to meet the third of our siblings, though in this form he likes to be called Yoroichi,"

The cat sat on its legs and smiled mischievously at them, "Ooh, Harry's got a boyfriend, Harry's got a boyfriend!" It sang

Yes, Edward had finally lost his mind

* * *

Don't assume yet you guys, there's still a lot more to go

Now for real talk, recently I had an anonymous reviewer leave me a message about how I was plagiarizing Concubine99's story Twilight's bloom, it's a great story you should totally read it sometime. I probably should have said this in the first chapter but I thought I wouldn't need to.

I know nothing about Twilight

Yep that's right, not totally nothing more like not a lot. If something happens in this story then it will look like it's from Twilight's bloom simply because I use that as reference for a lot of events that took place in Twilight, I try not to put it exactly word for word and give it my own spinoff since it is my story but I guess I haven't been doing a great job.

So I say this

Disclaimer: Property of Stephanie Meyer, J.K Rowling, and some references from Concubine99 (You're just that good girl ;), I personally think that you should have written Twilight just like Twilight's bloom because trust me when I say it would appeal to both genders instead of one)

Now I say this to whoever that was, the reason I deleted your review was because people sometimes read reviews before the story and I don't need them seeing that before I make changes. The fact that you posted as anonymous means you're afraid of being blocked, if I delete this one then you're just going to spam me, you came back after I deleted your last one which means you have no life and just like to hound people. I don't want to block anonymous reviews because that would deprive other people, who actually like my story, to review so keep posting and I'll just keep deleting no skin off my bones

Bye guys cya next time


	8. Chapter 8

Woo! Nothing much to say except loving Breaking Dawn pt.1, I like the honeymoon scene with the music and how Edward's afraid of sex XD, classic!

Summary: His life, he could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, and making sure he and his brothers survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking on a lot more than just their jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

What Draco had not expected to orb back to was Cullen in his house, Harry in only his underwear, and a damned black cat sitting on his couch. Needless to say that him orbing into the room only added to the weirdness.

The cat's tail swished back and forth on the couch, "Draco, you're looking as happy as ever," It remarked with a cat's smile, "Did you finally succeed in getting laid?" The cat asked with a tilt of its head

Edward choked

Draco glared, "What the hell are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in the Underworld doing God know what?" He growled, he then turned his glare on Harry, "Did you let it in here?"

Harry coughed into his hand, "Sort of," Draco and Yoroichi never really got along that much, Harry attributed it to the fact that Draco was the oldest and Yoroichi was the youngest, Harry being the middle child had to mediate between them.

Draco shook his head, "Whatever, Cullen you got to go," He shooed the Vampire

"But-," He grabbed Edward's hand and was going to protest but Draco cut him off with a look that meant business, he sighed and turned to Edward, "I suspect that it's witch business…is it alright if you come back later?"

"I'll return," Edward smiled, "Then we can continue to talk, yes?" It wasn't a question and Harry hadn't taken it that way. Edward captured his lips with feelings that promised more to come soon, they seemed to have kissed forever until Edward suddenly disappeared.

"Draco!" Harry turned to Draco with grit teeth, "Why'd you do that?"

Draco shrugged, "You were taking too long and what I have to tell you is important."

Harry was close to choking him, "What could be so ever important that I have to-,"

"The Elder's don't want you to see Edward anymore,"

All of Harry's anger at Draco left and an old anger at the Elder's returned, "What?" He narrowed his eyes

"Ooh," Yoroichi said, "And then the plot thickens,"

Draco knew that it was best to word this carefully lest he would end up having to replace many things in the house, "The Elders believe that…it is not a wise choice getting close to a Vampire, they don't trust Edward's ability to hold back."

Nothing blew up…yet, "So you're saying they don't want me seeing Edward again."

Draco moved behind a wall and Yoroichi went inside a closet, "Yes," He said suddenly, he waited for the signs of broken glass or explosions but when there was known he turned back to Harry to see the boy still looking enraged but more of a calm anger.

"I quit,"

Harry walked up stairs leaving his two surprised siblings in his wake

"Can he do that?" Yoroichi asked Draco

Draco didn't know because he had never heard of a witch to actually quit being a witch, "I don't know but I know it's going to affect all three of us."

Harry closed his door gently instead of slamming it and laid on his back on his bed. He was staring up at the roof in defiance hoping the Elders had just heard what he had said that moment. Magic was prickling all around him but he held it back, blowing things up by accident was not going to solve anything right now. He was just so mad that the Elders actually had the audacity to tell him who he can and can't be with, they weren't his parents, true one of them was his caretaker and he did like some of them but still.

Those who knew him must have known that he was just going to happily acquiesce to this, the Elders weren't his mother or father and they couldn't stop him. The only reason Harry quitted was the fact that if the Elders felt that any human the Charmed ones interacted with was a threat then they could make a number of things happen.

They could wipe your memories

They could guarantee you a place in purgatory

You wouldn't be able to be reborn if you got sent to Limbo

They could erase your entire existence, it would be as if you were never born. No one would have any memories of you and everything you ever done would be undone.

It was that last one that had Harry really worried.

He was lying there thinking about his decision to quit being a witch and a Charmed one all together when he heard Edward climbing up his house towards his window. When Edward reached the window he expected to see a happy Harry there waiting for him but met with a morose one, "Something troubles you," Edward pointed out coming towards the bed, "Talk to me,"

Without even looking at him Harry answered, "The Elders think they can control our lives,"

"Why would they think that?"

It was then that Harry remembered that he never told Edward about their status, he sat up in bed and patted the seat right in front of him, "That requires a little story," Edward took a seat and waited patiently, "Now this story goes all the way back, probably before even you were born, back to the days of the Salem witch trials."

He cleared his throat, "We're descended from the Warren line of witches dating back to the first witch, Melinda Warren. She possessed all three of our powers, Draco ability to move things, my Molecule manipulation, and Yoroichi's power to see premonitions of the future. She was once in a relationship with a warlock, Matthew Tate, who betrayed her and exposed her secret to the other villagers. They burned her at the stake for being a witch but she delivered a prophecy before she died, each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger and stronger, finally culminating into three siblings, these siblings would be known as the Charmed ones."

He shifted in his spot a little

"These witches would be known as the most powerful witches to ever have walked the Earth, we're dedicated to protecting innocents from evil, which is why we moved around a lot. The magical bond between us is known as the Power of Three and is the strongest form of magic in the world. With the help of the Book of Shadows that was started by Melinda we've beaten countless of demons, Warlocks, evil creatures. We've saved dozens of Leprechauns, Gnomes, Wood Nymphs, you name a magical creature and it real."

"What is this 'Book of Shadows?"

Harry had disbelief written all over his face, "I can't believe I've never showed you the book, well you have to see it because it's quite a sight." They left Harry's room for the spaciousness of the attic, "Don't believe you seen the attic that much either, well this is where we do most of our witching, making potions, scrying for demons, looking at the book." Harry pointed to the pedestal that had the thick tome on top of it.

"Do you not think it is almost inviting Demons to steal it if you place it so out in the open?" Edward pointed out with a thin smile, Harry took his hand and lead him towards the book

"Well no because The Book has many enchantments on it, its most potent being that nothing evil can touch it." He noticed how Edward seemed hesitant to touch the book, "You're not evil Edward,"

"Yes I am," Harry took his hand and placed it on the book, he gave Edward a smile as he could feel the hard body stiffen more, when the book didn't run away or create a shield to protect itself Harry took his hand off of Edward's but the book still stayed on the pedestal, "You book must be defective,"

Harry snickered, "You know sometimes I think the book is alive," He rubbed his finger on a symbol that represented his familial bond, "Whenever we need something and it has it, it'll flip its pages right to it no matter what it is. It has information from every Warren witch that ever went up against a demon," Harry flipped its pages to its one of its more later entries, "And some creatures as well,"

Edward gave a smirk at the entry, "I have made the Book of Shadows," There it was an entry on Mythical Vampires, their habits, how their eating patterns change, it also had his picture as the representative, "You are a very good artist,"

"I didn't draw that, the Book did," He said holding himself, "I guess the Book sensed how close you were to me and added you as an entry picture," He turned towards Edward, "The Elders don't want me to see you anymore," He said abruptly breaking the mood between them, "They think of you as a risk to our safety with your….condition and all."

Edward's smile turned bitter, "They are correct but what could they do if we do not wish to comply?"

Harry sighed and went to sit on the couch, "I'm more afraid of what I don't know they can do, but I gave them a choice, either they allow me to have you or I quit,"

Edward sat next to him, "Quit being a witch all together?" Harry nodded, "I do not wish you to, at least not for someone like me, I don't deserve it,"

"Why must you do that?" Harry bristled, "I like you Edward, I think you're deserving so why don't you?" Harry asked

"I'm not," Edward said sharply, "Let's forget about this,"

Harry flopped on the couch running a hand through his hair, "Wow we've officially been a couple for only a few hours and we've already had our first argument." Edward gave that lazy smile before joining Harry on the back of the couch, he put his arm around the boy's shoulders and moved his body closer.

A snap was heard from the doorway

There was a voluptuous tanned woman standing in the doorway, her hair was black like Harry's and pulled into a high ponytail, "Aww look at the two of you, that's going in the book." Edward didn't know who the woman was or what she was doing in the house, "No need to be afraid Vampy, it's just me Yoroichi or in this form I like to be called Alex, Alexis Halliwell at your service.

"But I thought-,"

"Yeah, due to Yoroichi's male voice people think that Alex is actually a boy, but no Alex is our sister."

She smiled, her violet eyes shining, "Yep, come on Harry, we have to do that thing downstairs,"

Harry's demeanor changed to one of elation, "Oh yea, come on Edward it'll be fun," He dragged his boyfriend downstairs where Draco was already waiting for them. Harry made him lean on the stairs as he stood in a circle with his big brother and little sister.

As one they each grabbed the other's hand and concentrated on the flow of magic around the room. The chandelier above them started to glow and blue light's swirled around them in a circle.

"It's been so long that our powers have weakened," Alex said, "But now that we're together we're as strong as when we got our powers."

"Right," Draco broke the circle as soon as it was finished, "When are you leaving again?"

Alex gave a mischievous smile, "I'm not," She hugged the both of them and squealed, "I'm staying!" She bounced up and down as the both of them groaned.

* * *

That's right guys, Alex is a girl, I have no idea how you all thought that Yoroichi was a boy. I mean the Yoroichi in Bleach is a girl who can turn into a boy cat XD but yea and don't worry you guys, Jacob is coming soon, some secrets about Alex are revealed and The three of them get to save their first innocent since coming to Forks


	9. Chapter 9

Really Important Note guys!: Ok so it's time for real talk between all of us…I just realized that there is this certain saga in Charmed that played a really important part in everything. Of course if you've seen Charmed then you are going to know about Chris, Piper's son from the future, that's got to happen here as well but we have a problem because Harry is a BOY. That means…there's going to be some Mpreg, you see Charmed is all about familial bonds somewhat, on the last episode you see the Charmed ones and their kids and grandkids.

I just can't leave out that bond by having only Alex pregnant…sorry guys. I won't fault you for leaving but I implore you to give it a try, who knows you might like it, you tried out Charmed and you didn't even know what it was.

Summary: His life, he could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, and making sure he and his brothers survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking on a lot more than just their jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

It had taken a while(Mostly the weekend) but they did eventually get Alex into Forks High, she had some paperwork that they could use but being absent for more than a year didn't leave her with much. She had also began to catch up with her older brothers learning of their newer adventures that they had taken without her.

Draco and Harry didn't know how they would get used to having Alex around, she had only been around for a few months when they got their powers before leaving and she still felt new. Harry and Draco had been best friends before getting their powers so becoming brothers wasn't that much of a transition. Alex had just shown up with their Guardian and had whisked them away into this life, to them she felt more like roommate than a sister. That with the fact that knowing the conditions of her birth…well they we distanced from her somewhat.

That didn't mean they didn't care for her though, if she was in trouble then they would be in a rush to save her. Right now she was more like a friend (Well to Harry anyway) than a sister but hopefully that would change.

"No," Draco said simply, it was Alex's first day at school and they were all dressed to go, "You're not going to school in that," He said looking at Alex's skimpy skirt and to small shirt, "Go back upstairs and put on your clothes,"

"But these are clothes," Alex argued

"Then go put on the rest of them," Draco said in a no nonsense tone, Alex sighed knowing it was better for all three of them if she just agreed, "We don't need the entire male population distracted by you."

Harry crossed his arms with a shake of his head, "Well more than they already will be," He heard a beep from outside and headed towards the door

"And just where do you think you're going?" Draco asked as if not already knowing the answer, "Why does he have to pick you up, why can't we just ride together?"

"Because we want to actually try this cliche couple thing,"

For the longest it had just been the two of them, then Alex suddenly popped up in their lives and they had to adjust to her quickly, now Edward's here and Draco's having to share his brother and Best friend with someone else.

As the door closed he heard steps from the stairs, "Where's Harry going?"

"He's driving with his leech," Draco grabbed the car keys from the bowl

Alex leaned on the stairway rail, "Aww that's so sweet, hey can I drive?" She asked excitedly

Draco scoffed, "Keep dreaming sister, come on we're going to be late for school."

Needless to say that the sight of Edward holding the door open for Harry before grabbing his hand was almost as exciting than Draco walking out of his car with the most beautiful girl in the entire school. Forks didn't know how much they could take, so many things to gossip about so little time, "So what's the word?" Harry asked, he wanted to know what everyone was thinking about these events that had changed in their small town in the span of a weekend.

Edward put on some sunglasses even though there was rarely ever sun out, "People have come to the conclusion that Alex is either Draco's girlfriend or a prostitute he hired to be his girlfriend."

Harry laughed and walked closer next to him, "What about us?"

"It is mostly from the woman, they are jealous of how you get to be around my arm and not them," He then frowned, "They are calling you some things that I would rather not say out loud."

Harry playfully poked his chest, "Calm down, Vampire boy, the women have a right to be jealous of me, how does Mike feel?" He asked

"I think he knows what I am judging by his thoughts on how he wishes to kill me."

"Well he can't," He pecked his Vampire's cheek, "I must apologize to him and the others for neglecting them though, I must say that I've been appalled with my behavior with my friends."

"They miss you and would be happy if you returned,"

"Mind if I sit with them outside during lunch?"

"I do not mind," Edward shook his head, "Just promise to make sure that Mike Newton keeps his hands to himself,"

Harry nodded with a laugh, "Dully noted,"

After the weekend, school seemed like such a long time ago, getting back to the basics was a strange experience for Harry. For Alex, it's been her first time back in school after being gone for a year; she was rusty but could still keep up. Draco being a lazy academic genius, would usually sleep during the class and would still pass with flying colors, that's even if he attended the class in a person.

Alex's next class was English and that was the class before lunch period, it was a good thing too because she was starving for some food. She did the normal by introducing herself and allowing the teacher to pick her seat. The teacher made her sit by a girl who she thought was mousy with those last decade style glasses, "Hi, you said your name was Halliwell?" She nodded, "Are you Harry's sister or something?"

Alex turned around in her seat, "You know my brother?"

"Yeah, Harry's a friend of mine, I'm Angela nice to meet you," Angela held her hand out for Alex to shake, "I'm Alex," She grabbed the hand and felt a jerking in her head, she gasped with the sudden feeling as she left the classroom area and received her first premonition in Forks.

The vision took place at their house, in the middle of the living room right beside the stairs. Angela is strangely at their house along with Harry and Alex when the demons attack them, it's just three, though they don't seem to be after the two of them they seemed to be after Angela. She's hiding behind a wall while Harry and Alex are fighting off fire balls, another demon shimmer's into the room right behind her and forms an energy ball in his hand.

The vision let's Alex go before she could see anyone's death

Alex breathed a sigh and realized that Angela was looking at her strangely, "Is something the matter?" She attempted to laugh off

Alex smiled and shook her head, "No, just thought that I was going to sneeze,"

She needed to tell Harry about this

"Ok class," The teacher started, "I know that everyone is excited that prom is coming soon but that doesn't mean that school is out," She said with a stern tone, Alex thought that it would have more effect if she had a ruler in her hands, "We're going to be starting a video project, if you cannot afford a camera then the school has kindly let us borrow some. You will be paired up with someone of your choosing and this will be done outside of school. I want you to come up with a step by step guide for any idea, it could be how to bake a cake, or it could be a step by step guide to making a guide, anything you wish. Just make sure that you actually put some effort and interest into it."

"Why?" One kid asked

"Because you'll be presenting in front of the entire school during the 4th period assembly, our class will be going first so you have a week."

* * *

"Your friend is going to die," Alex said, lunch had come so she had new that Draco couldn't stand it inside so she went outside and waited for them since her class was closer. Unfortunately a little group of people including Angela had come out with them so she had to pull the two of them to the side.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, "You had a vision didn't you," They all knew she had so there was no point in asking, "Wait, who is that one again?"

Harry slapped his arm, "That's Angela asshole, what happens Alex?"

She shrugged, "Well some demons didn't know that we were having guests so they attacked us. It was a small suicidal group though so it was no big except one more came and attacked her where she was hiding." She explained

"What was she even doing at our house?" Draco asked her with narrowed eyes

"Well we have this English project and we have to do it outside of school."

"Then just go to her house," Draco said it like it was obvious

Alex shook her head, "Already tried, her parents are out of town and she can't have anyone over, they even got that thing that can monitor a house, some really paranoid parents don't you think?" She joked though this was obviously not the time

"Not funny," Harry chimed, "Well we just got to be more prepared, "If they knew that demons were attacking then they would do their best to be prepared for it, "Is she coming over today?"

"She's coming over for the rest of the week,"

Draco sighed, "This is why I thought it best that we stay out of school, it's Perry all over again." He dumped his salad no longer feeling hungry and walked off campus.

"Can I do that too?"

"No,"

* * *

"So this is our house," Harry announced to Angela once all of them had gotten home, he had told Edward the he would ride home with Draco because there was something important they needed to discuss. The Vampire had replied saying he needed to tell Harry something as well and would be over at 8 on the dot.

Angela gave a small smile as she looked around, "Wow, it's a really big house just for the three of you."

"Yea well, for the stuff that goes on here we really need the space." Alex joked, she saw Draco leave the room for another upstairs and she would totally kill him if he went to his room so he could sleep.

"Never thought I'd actually get to see your house guys,"

"Well don't get used to it photographer," Draco said from the top of the stairs,

"Ok," Alex said awkwardly, "Let's get started,"

"I'll make some snacks," Harry suggested before going into the kitchen

Angela and Alex passed around a few ideas about what their project should be on all the while Alex was constantly on edge for knowing they were about to be attacked soon. She was stiff as a rock and could feel her blood pumping with anticipation, though it all paid off when it finally happened.

Three demons, one stocky, the other two lanky shimmered into the manor, Alex pushed Angela off the couch when all three shot fire balls at the two of them.

"What the heck!" Angela shouted ducking her head as debris went everywhere. Alex shot her own Energy ball at one vanquishing it leaving only dust where it stood.

"Go hide!" She ordered, "Harry!" Though one had already blew up before she shouted it. She vanquished the last but what confused her was the fact that double the demons started coming in, "Something's wrong," She looked towards where Angela was and saw the demon from her vision standing behind her, "Oh no," The both of them were too preoccupied with the others.

"Energy ball," The energy ball was orbed out of the demon's hand and into a newly arrived Draco, "Stupid demons," He sent it back and vanquished him. The demons all started to mysteriously disappear after that demon was vanquished so their load was taken from them, Draco scoffed, "Weaklings," He looked down at the girl with a sneer, "Look photographer-,"

A shot rang through the house

Angela felt something heavy drip on her arm and when she looked up it was only to see the nightmarish sight of Draco standing stock still with a black arrow sticking out of his stomach.

"Draco!" Harry shouted and turned furiously to the darklighter who had done the deed, before Harry could blow him up he dark orbed away making Harry blow a section of the wall instead, "Dammit!"

Draco fell with a thud towards the ground and his siblings ran towards his body as a sheen of sweat overtook his body, "Damn, can't believe I actually got hit." He looked at the blood that was on his body and the arrow sticking out of his stomach, "By a darklighter no less, such a stupid mistake."

Angela was gone, having run away screaming out of the nightmarish house

* * *

The darklighter orbed to his abode in the underworld where his friend was already waiting for him, "Did you do it?" The balding man asked him, he was flipping an Athame in his hands as he sat on a heat rock.

The darklighter nodded, "Got him when he wasn't even looking," The darklighter was glowing with glee about having be the first darklighter to actually get a hit on the Charmed whitelighter witch, "What's the next course of action?"

"Taking him out that was step 1, the next step is to get his orbing powers." The darklighter pocketed the Athame, "Once I get his powers then we'll proceed to step 2, then the final step."

"What is the final step brother?" The darklighter asked, his brother had come to him saying they had an important mission to do. He had told him nothing of his plans or what the mission detailed except shooting a Charmed one with his arrow. His brother wouldn't send him to his death so he trusted his judgment on this obvious suicide mission

The brother laughed and threw an arm around his little brother as they walked out of the cave, "We're going to do what no other Darklighter has ever done in history." He clapped his back, "We are going after the Elders, just think about it brother, we could be legends for having actually gone up there and killing Elders."

"That would make us a legend for sure," Another reason to boast, "But what about the Charmed ones?"

"Don't worry about the Charmed ones," He shook it off, "Without their brother they have no power,"


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so I'm really sorry that I've been gone for so long guys, a lot has been keeping me from writing, finals, end of school, birthday and driving. So yea I've been a busy bobby these past few weeks. I don't know everyone's feedback on the AN from last chapter its not like it was really debatable it was going to happen I'm just wondering why I didn't see it sooner so I could break the news to you.

I'm not that out of touch with the story but if I am just leave me a little review if the characters seemed to drifting off from their original character, kk?

Let's get started guys

Summary: His life, he could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, and making sure he and his brothers survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking on a lot more than just their jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"Move him to the couch!" Harry shouted at Alex, he got one side of his fallen brother as Alex got the other, together they helped him up on his own two feet and moved him towards the couch gently laying him down. He groaned when the arrow that was embedded into his stomach was jostled and moved through his body.

Harry grimaced at how he could see the lethal weapon going in one side and stick out of the other, blood was caked around the puncture wound and he debated whether to let out a lot of blood by taking it out or keeping it in and spreading the poison, "Shit, Alex get a towel from the kitchen, we have to get the arrow out." The girl got up and went into the kitchen leaving the two of them alone.

Draco sighed as his chest started to rise faster, "I guess I fucked up," He said blatantly

"Yeah you did," He nodded, he felt a cool breeze right beside him, he didn't even look away as Edward leaned next to him, "Its actually great that you're here right now."

"What happened?"

Harry looked away for the first time to see the question lingering in Edward's eyes, he could tell why his boyfriend would refrain from saying it since it would be incredibly insensitive to the situation, "There's no time, I need your help though,"

The Vampire nodded, "With?"

Alex chose that moment to come back into the living room, she stopped for a second to realize that someone else was there before continuing and handing Harry the towel he needed.

"When I start to push down on the wound, I want you to take out the arrow as fast as you can." He punctuated fast to meant that he wanted it to be done with Vampure speed, the faster the less pain on Draco's part, "Ready?"

"Always," Edward grabbed the arrow lightly getting a hiss from Draco

Harry pressed on the wound and Edward yanked it out with enough force and speed that barely any blood came out with it. Though Draco did scream in pain from having the sharp tip of the arrow past through his body but his breathing did calm some after the arrow was out.

"Is now a good time for me to ask what happened?"

Harry considered him a second before answering, "Hmm, no, Hey!" He shouted towards the roof, "You're not even going to come down and heal him," No answer, "Always saying we're children but you're being childish by not coming down just because I threatened you!"

Alex gave him an exasperated stare before sighing and looking at Edward, "Hey Vampy he's going to be doing this for a while so can you do me a favor and get the book from upstairs." Edward was gone in a second, "It's alright Harry, we'll just use the power switching spell, get him healed in a second."

"It would save us the trouble if the Elder's just came down and healed him themselves." He frowned, "I wonder why he hasn't at least," Edward was down with the book right after and laid it on the table, "Basically all I'm going to do is trade powers with Draco, I'll heal him then trade back." He flipped the pages open, he stopped for a second and considered Edward who looked right back at him, "I don't know how this will affect you, Alex has to cover her ears so her powers won't be switched."

"I would be able to hear you even if my ears were closed."

"Then you might feel something I'm not sure-,"

"Can you say the spell please!" Draco piped up from the couch, he was in pain and sweaty which he hated. He started to feel queasy from the looks the couple was exchanging right now.

"Right, sorry," He put both hands on the book and breathed deeply

"What's mine is yours,

What's yours is mine

Let our powers cross the line

I offer up this gift to share

Switch our powers through the air."

Two orbs of light, one bright white and the other bright blue left Harry and Draco and swirled in the air. Harry's concentration broke when he heard a crash so he opened his eyes and saw Edward charging a demon into the wall and Alex fighting off others. A Darklighter appeared right by the couch and reached out towards Draco's powers

Harry reached up and touched his own powers and blew up the demon though it didn't vanquish him. Draco's powers, not having a host and being out for too long shot out the window and away from the house.

"Dammit!" Both the Darklighter and Harry cursed, "Retreat!" The Darklighter said to his demons, they either shimmered or dark orbed out of the house.

Harry stood as Edward and Alex came to him, "What happened, was the transfer complete?"

He stared at his hands then down at Draco who was frowning at the couch, "Half, Draco's powers ran away," He looked towards the window that Draco's powers had escaped out of. The window was broken and shattered by the force with which they shot with.

"You're saying that some human has his powers,"

"God dammit,"

* * *

The brother orbed down to his and his brother's hiding place, "Did you get them brother?" He threw his crossbow at the wall showing his younger brother his anger and his failure.

"No! Those witches had someone else with them, someone stronger and faster than a demon." He wiped the sweat off of his face before adopting a thinking pose, "Don't worry, if we can't get his powers then we'll just have to get them from someone else!" He checked the item that let him spy on the Charmed ones, only thing they were doing were in their attic scrying, probably looking for their lost brother's powers.

"The girl," His younger brother suggested, "I could sense the power from her, she's a soon to be Whitelighter,"

The older brother's eyes shot open before a smile lit his face, "Find her,"

* * *

"So Angela was over the house, we got attacked, and Draco was hit by a Darklighter." At Edward's look he furthered, "A Darklighter is just the opposite of a Whitelighter, where Whitelighter save innocents, Darklighter's hunt. All the Darklighter's live to do is kill Whitelighter's or the innocents that they protect. They have arrows which are poisonous to Whitelighter's and Draco was shot by one, the only way to cure it is to get another Whitelighter to heal it."

"Whitelighter cannot heal themselves?"

"No and I have no idea why actually, confuses me to no end," He went back to his scrying a map of Forks

"What are you doing?" Edward looked over his shoulder at the map

Harry stared intently at it, "Scrying for Draco's powers, they haven't left Forks so since this is such a small place I doubt they've traveled very far."

"And Alex?" He nodded towards Alex who was in a meditating pose on the floor

"She is trying to get a premonition, either of what the demon was planning, where Draco's powers went, or anything that might be useful." He was getting frustrated with how the crystal just keep spinning and spinning, the target was on the move apparently.

"Well demons have blocks on their minds but not strong ones," Harry stopped scrying in favor of this new information, "The Darklighter wished for his powers, obviously, but the only other thing I was able to hear was it having to do with the elders."

"Hmm," He was about to further his thinking when the crystal finally landed on a target, he looked at the target but found that it was in an unfamiliar section of Forks, "Do you know where this is?" He asked the obvious expert

Edward got a look of discomfort on his face when he recognized the area, "I do,"

Harry jumped up happily not noticing Edward's discomfort in lieu of healing his brother who was dying on the couch, "Edward's going to take me there, then drive back and relieve Alex of guard duty."'

"Why do I have to go?" Alex complained

"Because, I may get the whole 'Magic isn't real and you're crazy' shtick and I may need you to shimmer away with them."

"Kidnapping?" Edward asked him

"If it comes to that, then yes," Edward nodded, "Come on we need to get going, watch him," Alex nodded. Draco couldn't last a day under the poison and it was almost half over. When they got downstairs Draco was sleeping and Harry had to wake him up just to make sure that he was alive. Edward started his car as Harry got into the passenger side

"I won't be able to take you all the way into the area," Edward told them once they hit the road

"Why?"

His boyfriend gave him a side glance before turning back to the road, "Certain circumstance inhibits me from talking about it, let's just say that the land belongs to a native tribe."

Harry waited for more but nothing came, "That's it, you're just going to tell me that we're going to some native land…" He studied Edward carefully, "You're getting me back for being secretive aren't you."

The smirk was there for only a second until it disappeared, "Why would I do that?" The smell had assaulted his nose so he had to stop the car before they hit the land, "Promise me that's you'll be safe," Edward stroked his hair, he wondered what elicited a reaction such as that, "I don't like the fact that I have to leave you here, but trying to stop you…I might as well be in between you and your brother."

Whatever was on this land had Edward tense, Harry would think over it later but they had a crisis right now. He got out of the car, giving Edward a long lasting goodbye kiss before walking ahead. He knew the Vampire wouldn't leave until he was out of sight so he would be there for a while. He used the crystal to point him in the direction he needed and started his journey.

"I hope they don't consider this trespassing." He walked for a while, occasionally hearing things move around in the forest, heavy things with huge paws. The crystal lead him towards a very small house that looked a little worse for the wear. The crystal was practically burning in his hand as he approached the house. He walked up the ramp and knocked on the door, skillfully putting away the crystal in his pocket before the old man in a wheelchair answered it.

"Can I help you?" He asked in gravelly voice, Harry made an inch move away from the man, he seemed to hold this power at least what Harry could sense. He had sensed this power a little after stepping into the land but now it just seemed to wash over him.

He moved forward and adopted an angry look, "Yeah, your kid has been harassing my brother for a while now," He decided that kidnapping was the better option, if it was this guy then as soon as Alex came maybe if he did have a kid…he didn't know he was just desperate!

The man looked confused for a second, "Jacob? Not my son,"

"Yeah, Draco's no liar," He crossed his arms, with a fake frown on his face

"Draco?" His eyes shot open, "Draco's your brother?" Okay now he was at a loss, completely confused, "If my sons been harassing your brother then we should get some things cleared up. Maybe you should bring your brother over here-,"

"No!" He shouted before grabbing his composure, "I mean, he's sort of sick right now so I can't move him, maybe we could talk things over at my house." He suggested, "Just bring Jacob over in about 20 minutes, we could have the two of them talk it out there."

'_Goddamit!'_


	11. Chapter 11

I have had such an amazing flow of Charmed ideas and how to change them to fit this story. Also if you're waiting out to see some of the Twilight story line then don't fret because I think a few Vampires should be on their way to Forks right about now.

Summary: His life, he could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, and making sure he and his brothers survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking on a lot more than just their jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"So we're going to be having a guest here later," Harry said coming into the house, he looked a little distressed but Alex seemed more down than he was today.

"I'm worried," She spoke up, "More for Draco but what about Angela?" She stood from the couch and started to pace, "Who knows what she's doing right now after seeing that," Her eyes shot open before she shimmered out of the room.

"The hell?!" He threw his arms up in exasperation before going upstairs towards the attic. Draco was lying on the couch sweating and breathing as if he just ran a marathon but he still managed to look collected.

It was probably just for Harry's sake

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked him, "Aren't you supposed to be out there looking for my powers because you messed up?"

"You know, insulting me isn't the best thing to do to someone who's helping you." He sat in front of the couch with his knees drawn up to his stomach, "I found them and he's coming over to give them back."

Draco would have sat up if it wasn't for his injury, "You told him?"

"No, false pretenses, I might just knock him out or something."

Draco blinked at him for a minute before sighing, "What's the matter with you?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing I'm just…tired is all, after we get you healed up we have to go get Angela, then we have to deal with this Darklighter's plot." He sighed, "I'm starting to wonder if this whole living normal thing could have ever worked out."

Though he didn't expect for the next thing to happen

While he was wallowing in his own thoughts, he felt a soft and gentle hand touch his head before moving around his hair. Draco was actually ruffling his hair; he's never down that before so Harry wondered what brought this on.

His breathing calmed for a bit before the hand left and Draco continued to stare up at the roof, "Look at this, I'm the big brother but you're having to make sure this couch doesn't become my death bed."

"Don't say that," Harry said, he was about to start his own life rant when there was knock on the door, "That's probably him," He got up off the couch, making sure to cover Draco's wound with a sheet, "I'll back, just stay here and try not to die on me." He hurried downstairs almost running to the door.

When he opened it he never expected to see the biggest teenager he had ever seen before, he made Draco look Harry's size by comparison. Though the way he carried himself seemed off, he looked really worn, as if he was constantly tired but never getting enough sleep. The rings around his eyes were enough of an indicator to Harry that something must be really wrong with him.

The boy's state was not his problem, and he had to force himself to stop from asking what's wrong, "Yes?"

He seemed to just realize that the door was open, "Um yeah, my Dad told me to come here?" He coughed into his hand,

"Yes right this way," He had to take the boy upstairs because the spell had to be done with both parties in the same vicinity of each other. His nose scrunched up when he entered the house which made Harry sniff the air around him to see if there was a bad smell. He sniffed around but not even the smell of demon ash lingered in the air or blood, he wondered what the boy, Jacob he remembered, problem was.

"This is a very nice house you have," He touched a picture on the wall, "Draco lives here?"

"Of course he lives here, he is my brother,"

"Seriously?" He asked with disbelief written all over his face, "You too look nothing alike,"

"He gets a lot of his looks from his father," Harry bit out father, "Draco's in there, why don't you go see him?" Harry let the boy into the attic but merely stood out of his line of sight. Freezing him while he's near Draco should be enough

Draco opened his eyes and fought off the impending sleep to see his new visitor of the day. Though he didn't expect to open his eyes to see that really annoying bastard from that day in the bookstore, "Are you kidding me?!" He grabbed his side in pain hoping Jacob hadn't seen his wound but he seemed more interested in seeing Draco again.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again,"

"Was hoping that I'd never see you again,"

"You know I'm still wondering how you got out of that restaurant, I checked the bathroom and there was no window."

"Hn, well let's let it be forever a mystery when you leave."

Jacob smiled, "You're as endearing as the day we first met,"

"You mean the day you stalked, stole, and basically black mailed me?"

"Ah, fun times,"

"You mean nightmares,"

Jacob kneeled on one knee so he was face to face with Draco but the lighter boy just leaned back further in the couch in an attempt to be as far away from him as possible

His body started to feel cooler and his fever started to go down, he could feel the wound close and the poison being erased from his system. He looked down, seeing Jacob's hand right above where his wound was and a glowing orange light coming out of it. Jacob followed his line of sight and pulled his hand back quickly.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Draco instantly felt better, he sat up with no stress at all to his body, "So what was this about-," Jacob's entire body froze mid-sentence, Draco looked towards the doorway to see Harry standing there having frozen Jacob.

The look on his face was absolute shock, "How did he do that?" He came into the room, "That shouldn't have been possible, not even you can heal people, he didn't even know he had your powers."

Draco sat up so he was looking Jacob directly in the face, "Do you know what the trigger is?" He asked, Harry shook his head, "My father once told me that the trigger to a Whitelighter's first heal was love, or you have to care for the person you're healing." He didn't say much after that but instead he stood and went to the book.

"What's mine is yours,

What's yours is mine.

Let our powers cross the line.

I offer up my gift to share

Switch the powers

Through the air,"

Instead of one there were two orbs of light there were two, one a dark brown and the other bright blue. When the power exchanged worked Draco frowned at Jacob, "Well, unfreeze him I can't just orb him away." Harry pointed to the couch, Draco groaned, "I don't want to, just being close to him annoys me." Harry gestured again to get back on the couch and Draco sighed and gave another groan.

Harry unfroze him

"-I'm harassing you or something?" Jacob finished his unfrozen sentence

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He stood once more and grabbed Jacob's arm pulling him out of the attic and down the stairs, "I'm sorry that my brother lied to you but I would very much enjoy it if you would leave."

"Come out with me on Friday," Jacob was frozen once more

"Stop that!" Draco shouted at Harry who looked a little amused at the whole thing

"You do sort of owe him, what could be the harm in a little date?"

"No!" Draco ground out, "I don't date, now unfreeze him," He ordered

Harry sighed and shook his head, "Alex was right you really do need to get laid." Harry unfroze him before walked to the kitchen.

Draco sighed, "I'm going to have to decline because-,"

"It doesn't have to be a date," Jacob stopped him mid-sentence, "It could just be a little outing, you know between friends,"

"But I'm not your friend,"

"Just two guys hanging' out," Jacob shrugged to make it look like nothing but to him Draco's choice mattered greatly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out some air; they still had a lot to do so he didn't have time to be worried about things like this, "Fine, just pick me up Saturday because I'm busy Friday."

Jacob's inner self was doing fist pumping in the air why his outside self-stayed cool, "Great I'll pick you up then."

"Fine leave," Draco pushed him out the door closing it behind him, "Ugh mortals,"

"Well that was entertaining," Harry chuckled, "You know that it's a date right?" He furthered antagonized, Draco glared at him so he kept quiet in fear of being orbed into the nearest lake.

Alex chose that very moment to shimmer back into the room, "Well I can see you're all healed," She directed towards Draco, "Harry het get his powers back?"

Draco gave his little brother a pointed look, "Don't you say a word," Harry brought his hands up in surrender, "Yeah I got them back,"

Alex put her hands on her hips, "Right, well I have good news, bad news and surprising news," She nodded, she was surprised when she had found this out that they will be just as well

"What's the good news?"

"There's a certain order in which I can tell them to you," She clasped her hands together and looked upwards in thought, "The surprising news is that our friend Angela, well turns out that she's going to be a future Whitelighter when she dies."

"Seriously?" Both boys chimed at the same time to which Alex nodded

"Yep, the bad news is that the Darklighters know this and have kidnapped her and taken her to the Underworld." She brought up a finger to silence them when they were about to speak, "But the good news is I know where the lair is and I've got a plan to end all of this. Harry I'm going to need you to call Vampy-,"

They could hear a car pulling up in the driveway

Harry scoffed, "Alice," Harry said like it was obvious, "What else?"

She smirked, "Draco how do you feel taking a trip up there?" She pointed to the roof

* * *

Alex let go of Harry's hand when they shimmered right in the middle of the Darklighter's lair, Alex gasped at the recognizable body of her project partner lying on the ground, "Shit, Angela!"

"You're too late!" Harry turned around to see the Darklighter who shot Draco pointing a crossbow at them, "My brother already took her powers and is up there getting an Elder for me." He looked afraid, he knew that Darklighter crossbows didn't work on witches and he was alone with two of the Charmed ones, and his brother had just killed their friend

"Yeah but you forgot one thing," Harry told him with a frown

"What would that be," He wailed as Harry blew him up

"You don't mess with the Charmed ones," He looked down at Angela and Alex, "All we do is wait now,"

The Darklighter orbed into the home of the Elders, he had to admit that the Elder's had some class. White columns and the occasional cloud floated by. He walked down the hallways wondering where all of the Elders were because there wasn't a single sign of life up here.

He saw a flash of gold and with a smirk he orbed right in front the Elder with his face covered by the hood of his gold robe, "You're coming with me," He stabbed the Elder in the stomach but it hurt him more than the man for the Athame simply broke under the pressure, "What the hell," He choked, his body grew cold and his vision started to fade. He looked down to see a cold marble like hand passing right through his stomach.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it," He looked to the side and saw Draco leaning on a column, "Knife piece," He orbed the blade of the broken Athame into his hand as the Darklighter was vanquished, he walked languidly towards the Elder who took off his hood to reveal Edward.

"This place is very…white,"

"That's an understatement," He put a hand on the Vampire's shoulder and orbed them out of the Elder's home base

* * *

Down in the Underworld in the Darklighter's lair, Angela's body started to glow a gentle blue before it disappeared. A moment later that same Angela orbed right in front of the two charmed ones.

"Angela!" Alex and Harry both gave the girl a huge bear hug in relief that she was alive again.

"Thanks guys," She hugged them back, "Though I think you still owe me a bit of an explanation," She joked, she was oddly happily for someone who had just been killed, then brought back to life as a Whitelighter.

Harry laughed, "Of course,"

* * *

The school was assembled for the presentations in the huge Auditorium. Harry sat with Edward and his family so Draco sat on his other side away from the Vampires. It was Alex and Angela's turn so they put their video in the computer that would send it to the projector.

Both girls appeared on the screen, "Hi everybody," Alex greeted, "Today we'll be doing our video project over my house since our subjects are only here all the time."

"They are very reclusive," Angela nodded sarcastically

"This is called…"

"'How to deal with your brothers in five easy steps!" They cheered happily, the video slid into a different shot right in front of a familiar door.

"Step one-,"

"Interrupt your brother when he has someone special over," Angela waggled her eyebrows suggestively; they quietly opened the door to see Harry and Edward lying on the bed together doing nothing really special. A second after they opened the door Harry sat up and threw a pillow directly at the camera making it fizzle.

They reappeared in front of a different door, "If you have more than one brother then you can do this if the first one fails," Alex reassured them. She opened his Draco's door but immediately closed it when a lamp was thrown at her head, "Well don't do it if said brother is a violent asshole." Both shuddered before the scene changed to Angela

"Step two: Eat their food," She told them, she brought the camera into the living room where Draco and Alex where on different sides of the living room.

"Why the hell would you do that, that was my goddam sandwich!"

"I was hungry," She shrugged

"Then make your own sandwich!"

"But I didn't want to make my own, yours was already made and I thought that it looked good enough to eat."

Angela brought the camera back to her, "See how the veins pop in his forehead as he sees that he's getting nowhere in the argument."

"Wait a minute, are you doing this for your stupid video?!"

"And see how-,"

"Give me the camera!"

It blanked out, the crowd was laughing and really enjoying the video, Draco allowed simply for the fact that they had already edited out anything magical that happened in the video.

The video feed returned

"Step three: 'Accidently' put your colors in with their whites," Angela showed the lines of used to be white clothing that had been died pink because of Alex's red panties, "They'll have to wear pink for days,"

Anyone who dared to turn around saw that Draco indeed had a pink shirt under his blazer

"Step four: And you do this anyway if you're a girl, take absolutely forever in the bathroom."

"Alex open the door!" Harry shouted beating on the bathroom door, "You've been in there for at least half an hour now, we've got to get to school!" He shouted through the door

"Maybe we should switch bodies so you can see how hard it is being a girl!"

"Hell maybe we should, maybe you could see how it annoying it is waiting for freaking bathroom privileges from your sister!"

Edward shifted in his seat, "That was an awkward day for all three of us,"

It shifted once more and this time it was at night, Angela had a gentle look on her face, "Step five: When it all comes down to it these are still your siblings. There's going to be good times and really horrible times but they'll be some really great times as well."

Angela walked around the couch and turned off the movie that the siblings were watching. On the couch Alex was laying on Harry who was lying on Draco. All three of them were asleep so Angela put a sheet on their waists; she smiled at the camera, "Good night guys,"

The camera turned off

* * *

I'm glad to be writing this for you guys I had something to tell you but I totally forgot so I'll tell you when I remember.

See you later


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: His life, he could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, and making sure he and his brothers survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking on a lot more than just their jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Draco inhaled deeply before exhaling, he was now floating in the air blue orbs shimmering lightly beneath his folded legs. He was meditating, trying to feel the core of his powers hoping to see their development. For this he needed absolute peace and quiet, he was so close all he needed was a day.

But it seemed that Karma was out to kill him

"Why did you fold my clothes, I didn't want you to fold my clothes I have a system for my mess!"

"Well excuse me for thinking that maybe we could have a clean house for once!"

"Clean? Says the guy who doesn't want to clean up after the dinner that he made!"

"I made the god damn dinner, you ate it, so the least you could do is clean it up!"

He was trying his very best to ignore the two idiots bickering back and forth but the vein on the side of his head was proof enough that he needed to try harder.

"Another thing, how am I supposed to get ready if I don't have makeup?"

"You have makeup, you just want to buy more than the store has!" He shouted at her with reason, "What girl needs over fifty shades of lipstick?"

"Um, hello, I like to try a little variety now and again,"

He was now gritting his teeth and could already feel a headache coming on

"Another thing, you and Edward should really find a better place to sex it up,"

"Wh-what W-w-,"

"Ooh Edward, Jesus Edward…I swear to god it's like listening phone sex hotline!"

Draco snapped, "Will you two please shut your bloody holes and let me collect my god damn Chi in peace before I sock the lot of you!" Since he wasn't as focused as he should have been he landed promptly on his rear end.

The two scoffed and looked away, "Jeez you didn't have to yell," Alex mumbled

"Yeah, a simply stop talking would've sufficed," Harry mumbled in turn

He stood up and dusted himself off, "Stop talking,"

"Ah, you three never change do you," All three siblings looked towards the stairs and let out three identical groans of dismay when they saw a very old man with a long gray beard and shimmering blue robes standing at the top, "Dumbledore you old fool, why weren't you here yesterday, you know I had to move a date just for you?" Harry chided

Dumbledore's eyes shined like they usually did when he found something amusing, "I'm sorry children, you see I was held up a day or two rescuing a little old lady from purgatory and-,"

"Save your excuses," Draco held up a hand, "Let's just get this over with," They all moved towards the couch but Dumbledore was the only one to stand on the other side of the table.

"Standard questions of course," He nodded, "Are you happy in your current state?"

"Yes," They answered boredly

"Do you feel Elder supervision is needed?"

"No?"

"Are you having fun at school,"

A mixture of yes and no's

"Make any friends?"

Another mixture of yes and no's

"Do you wish to move from your current housing?"

Harry covered Draco's mouth as both and Alex answered a good 'No'

Dumbledore did his eye smile, "Great now that that's out of the way let's move on to more personal details." He took a seat in a chair, "Do you three have any idea the headaches you've given the other Elder's upstairs?"

"No but I'm sure you've been enjoying it all with popcorn like it was your favorite movie." Draco leaned on the back of the couch and couldn't help but smirk at the old fool's smile. This man was their caretaker, the one who had found both him and Harry, brought Alex to them, and told of their future full inheritance. They loved him like a father and while they still chided and taunted him he would just look at it as teenage rebellion

"Yes well, seeing the Elder's squabble and fight over how to deal with, and I quote, 'Disobedient hooligans with no respect for their Elder's' is a very nice past time to my usually boring life."

They heard a car pull up in the driveway and Harry curse lowly, it was Edward coming to pick him up so Harry could finally go to his house and officially meet his family. He was hoping to stave off this meeting of Elderlies for a little while longer but knowing Dumbledore he wouldn't let Harry leave without meeting an object of his co-workers headaches

He spread his arms out wide with a huge smile, "Ah that must be Mr. Cullen," He clapped his hands twice, Harry scooted over as his boyfriend appeared in the seat right next to him. He had been orbed once before but it was by Draco now it was by a strange old man, "Mr. Cullen how nice it is to finally meet you, my boy."

Harry leaned over, "This is Albus Dumbledore, our caretaker, and one of the highest ranked Elder's that ever lived."

"It is nice to meet the person that took care of Harry," He nodded

"Ah yes, taking care of these three hooligans, oh the stories I could tell you of what it was like raising them."

"I swear Dumbledore if you- ,"

Dumbledore held up a hand, "Now now Harry, I was simply, how you kids say, messing around. If you don't mind me asking Edward how old are you exactly?"

"Possibly older than even you, sir,"

Dumbledore waved a hand, "Oh I doubt that, I was around when the Knights saved the princesses from the Dragon."

"That's great," Harry said sarcastically, "So sorry but we've really got to go, see you late Dumbledore," Harry jetted out of there faster than the eye could see.

"Was it something I said?" Dumbledore asked confused

"More like he just wanted to get some alone time with Edward before meeting his family, " Draco reasoned, Harry wasn't the best at having meeting the family, he once got into a cooking war with his last and first boyfriends mother.

Her pride was so hurt she never allowed him over her house

"Why Draco, you look more pristine than usual might you be having an outing as well?" Just as Dumbledore said that, the doorbell run and Alex stood to open it.

Draco groaned and with his head held low he sighed, "Don't do anything magical okay, he's normal," He said ignoring what happened when he got his powers back from Jacob.

Dumbledore waved him off, "That's quite alright, but you know the Elder's won't be happy about you being with a mortal, I do believe Penny might have something to say about it as well."

Draco scoffed, "Grams can go-,"

"Watch what you say she might be listening,"

"Draco!" Alex shouted, Draco stood and with none of his grace lost he walked to the front door, Alex glared at him, "Do you see this?" She pointed at Jacob's form, "How can you not love this?!"

Draco looked at her incredulously, "Shut up and go entertain Dumbledore or something,"

Jacob could do nothing but laugh, when Draco apparent sister opened the door the first thing she did was drop her jaw, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's just get this over with, see you Dumbledore!"

"Have fun and make sure the two of you are safe throughout your…endeavors," He said 'endeavors' very lowly implying something they all knew about, Draco shot out the door and to Jacob's truck, "Where are we going anyway, dinner and a movie?" He said sarcastically once Jacob got in the truck

"Actually I hoped we could go swimming, watch the sun set, then finish the day off at a little place."

Draco was actually surprised, he expected the meathead to do something really inane or cliché (The whole sunset thing even sounded a little cliché) but this was different from normal dates at least, "Cheap but different, I'll allow it,"

"I didn't know I needed permission to plan our date,"

"It's not a date just a little outing to get you out of my way."

"Hey, you were the one who implied with the dinner and the movie,"

Draco didn't reply for a while, "Just drive the damn truck,"

Jacob chuckled, "Of course your majesty,"

* * *

Harry glared at the way that Edward was laughing, "It's a plausible worry!" He reasoned with him, "I don't see how my worries are just so freaking hilarious."

"Only you cannot be worried about being a house full of Vampires but rather if they like you."

Harry folded his arms across his chest, "Well I'm so glad that my worries are able to amuse you." He said sarcastically, "What if they don't like me because I take up so much of your time."

"Actually they are happy that you take up so much of my time, I used to do much of nothing before you."

"Aren't you the regular social butterfly," He looked out the window and saw that most of town was being left behind, he had never been on long stretch of road before that seemed to lead into the forest, "You have a beautiful home," Harry admired

Edward shrugged, "We've had bigger," He smirked at Harry's face as he led him up the walkway

"It's even more beautiful inside, to be honest I expected at least one coffin lying around." Harry joked

"Is that what the others use?"

"Nah, since they can change into bats they mostly just sleep on the Stalactites,"

"That's a pretty interesting way to sleep,"

"I honestly wonder where humans even got the idea of coffins," A smell reached Harry's nose and he instantly went into his five star chef mode, "Oh my, what is that smell?" He took a whiff of the air, "Is that pheasant I smell?" He asked, that was more of a high quality restaurant meal, something he'd never eaten before

"You might just have a better nose than a Vampire," Edward bumped into him a little as they headed towards the kitchen where the smell was originating. In the kitchen they found four members of Edward's family cooking what looked to be a nice dinner

"Oh look, it's the non-mortal," The other sister, Rosalie said once he entered the kitchen

'_Well at least she didn't say witch, would've made me sound way too feminine,' _Harry chuckled, he knew that Rosalie wasn't the most accepting of people but he always loved a good challenge, "The food smells amazing, I just have to ask where you got pheasant from?" A beautiful woman, that reminded Harry much of his mother wiped off her hands and came up to them

"I can tell you that it wasn't easy," She shook his hand

"Harry, this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes." Harry greeted her formally

"We're making you a nice dinner," She told them

"He already ate," Edward chided and Harry slapped him on the chest, "I had one slice of pizza and it was the smallest slice since I got beat to the table. Pheasant is being cooked and you want me to turn that down?" He snorted

A man leaning on the counter finally spoke up, "We've got you to thank for giving us a use for the kitchen."

"Draco Halliwell is your brother right?" Emmett asked him, Harry nodded, "He threw a math text book at my head yesterday,"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he was drawing and he said you were blocking his light, he wouldn't have done it intentionally if he had known it wouldn't hurt you."

"You told your siblings about us," Rosalie glared

Harry thought of a better to handle this, "If It makes you feel better, if you ever meet a demon you can tell him where I live," He bargained, maybe the thought of him brutally murdered might appease her somewhat.

It worked

He looked towards the window seeing Alice daintily standing on top of a tree branch, "It's nice to see you again Harry," She jumped onto the floor with Jasper trailing behind her

"It is always a pleasure to see you again Alice," She unexpectedly gave him a hug but Jasper stayed a distance, Edward told him that Jasper didn't have the best control over his lust and to respect his supposed shyness.

"I can already tell we're gonna be great friends,"

"I've bet you've seen it too,"

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you," The look in Jasper's eyes was jumpy but Harry still trusted the Vampire though his inner Draco was telling him to get the hell out of there.

"Well how about a tour of the house?" Edward asked him trying to dissipate the awkward air around the kitchen, "Then bring you back down for Dinner?"

"That sounds lovely," Harry let him lead the way

* * *

"If you expect me to jump from here to there then I think it's best if you take me home right this second," Draco glared at Jacob, both were all ready to swim(Jacob had brought a pair of trunks just his size) now the only thing stopping them was Draco calling Jacob crazy and stupid for wanting to jump off a cliff.

"What don't tell me you've never done a leap of faith?" Jacob taunted

"I've done multiple leaps of faith, just never had to do it on a date or in water." He gave Jacob such a blank stare that the taller male had to laugh at him, "Idiot," Draco said under his breath, "Why don't you show me how it's done first?" Jacob shrugged and with a running start cannon balled right into the ocean below, "With any luck he probably drowned," But no, said mortal resurfaced a minute later, "You alright down there?"

Jacob looked up to him with a smirk, "Could probably use some CPR,"

"How about a kick in the groin?" He replied with a bored stare

"Why are you still up there, the water's nice for once, come on give it a try," He shouted up towards the cliff

"No thanks I'm fine up here,"

"Chickenshit!"

Draco stopped, a nerve was struck inside of him and he tilted his head to the side, "I'm sorry can you repeat that…one more time?" He said

Jacob wasn't intimidated one bit, "Chicken-," Draco stood, "Shit,"

He started to walk back, "Asshole wants a dive, asshole gets a dive," Jacob had started to think that he had walked away but a minute later Draco ran towards the cliff and jumped, he kept his legs together as he performed the leap of faith, he landed in the water with absolutely no pain at all

Jacob was practically freaking out with excitement, "That was amazing Draco I've never seen anyone actually preform a professional leap of faith!"

"I thought you said you did them all the time!"

"I said if you've never done one, I haven't, me and the guys from the res just come here and just jump from the cliff."

Draco's jaw dropped, he started to swim away from the crazy man, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this, call me chickenshit again and I'm going to just have to kick your ass."

* * *

"So you have like an entire board of Graduation caps, what do you tell people if you have guests?" Harry asked looking at the many, many, many graduation caps that were framed on the wall

"One the rare occasion that we do have someone over, we say that these are the saved graduation caps of generations upon generations of Cullens."

"That's highly unbelievable but it still works," He giggled

"What about you, what if someone sees the book of shadows?"

"Well we try our best to not let anyone mortal go up there but the story we agreed is that it is a very detailed monster book from Britain." They continued their ascension up the stairs towards the bedrooms, one bedroom in particular

Edward coughed into his hand, "So…this is my room," Harry walked inside and looked around the room that had very little mess, "It is a lot cleaner than my room, why is it further from anyone else?"

"There are a few…things that I don't want to hear, neither through my ears or my mind."

"Emmett does seem like a shouter," Harry said looking through Edward's stack of music, "I have to admire your taste in music, some of it is even older than the music my father listens to."

"You've actually met your father," Both boys moved towards the couch and took a seat, "I thought you said that no one could find him."

"It was a little bit after I became a witch, my father moved to the first city we lived in a little bit after we stayed there. He tracked me down and he told me that he wanted to get to know me. I was dead against it and denied him, how could I when he left my mom because she was a witch but then there was this demon who had stolen me as a kid in his ice cream truck and my dad had to help. It was then that I learned that he didn't leave my mother because she was a witch, he left because he couldn't stand the thought that she might day one die and I might be destined to the same fate."

"So you forgave him?"

Harry's smile was warm and gentle this time, "How couldn't I, he was my father for pete's sake, he wished to do right this time and I gave him a second chance, so I see him every father's day."

"Will I have to meet him just like Dumbledore?"

Harry brought his head back with a laugh, "Oh sweetheart, Dumbledore was just the tip of the iceberg of my crazy family, if you want to keep dating me then you've got to go through a lot more than him." He rubbed Edward's cold cheek but to him it was warm

His boyfriend smiled, "Then I guess I must be in for it then," He grabbed Harry's hand before dipping his head closer and capturing his lover's lips.

* * *

"Did you know that cows can't go downstairs?" Draco and Jacob were now both dry and fully clothed and sat perched atop the cliff that had jumped off from. After Jacob had said that Draco regarded him seriously, "Really?"

Jacob had only said that in order to start a conversation; in reality he had expected Draco to call him stupid or to tell him to be quiet or something like that. Imagine his surprise that not such a thing was said, "Yeah, they can go upstairs but their legs aren't like equipped to go downstairs, it's like a thing."

"Serves the fat bastards right," Draco really hated cows or anything that could be made into a fatty meaty product

"Why do you say that?"

"I hate them because they smell like meat when you cook them," He started swinging his legs back and forth on the cliff in a very Harry like action.

"You hate the smell of meat?"

"It bothers me so much that I can't really stand to be around it or eat it. That's why I'm a vegetarian,"

"So you're not like some animal activist or something?"

Draco scoffed, "I'm hungry, where did you say you were taking me?"

On the inside Jacob was sweating, _'Oh, you know this really cool burger place where the burgers are gigantic,_' He saw that Draco was expecting an answer, "This cool café, we can both split a cheese pizza?"

"Well I didn't really get any pizza at home thanks to Alex so sure," He nodded and headed towards the car, Jacob ran to catch up with him, "That little girl eats a lot of pizza?"

"Alex REALLY loves pizza,"

* * *

"Don't laugh but I can play like one song on piano," Harry told Edward, they were in another room of the house where Edward's piano was stored, the vampire had idly passed over it but Harry had demanded to hear him play. The vampire obviously took up his alone time to hone his skill playing it since his fingers were moving faster than his eye could see.

"Why would I ever laugh at something you can do?" Edward said rhetorically with a raised eyebrow

Harry was about to play when he brought his finger to Edward's face, "You promise not to laugh?"

"I promise," The vampire nodded, Harry's had touch the keys and a gentle childish like melody drifted throughout the music room, Edward simply loved it despite its simplicity but the taunt was to fun to pass up, "Chopsticks, really?"

"Hey, it's no moonlight sonata or anything but I know it, but watch this," He took chopsticks a letter higher and the tone changed, it was as if more children joined the playful afternoon and the last keys he struck described the end to a fun day, "Got all complicated with it,"

"That was beautiful, Harry," Edward's hats off to him

"Thanks, it's the one song Draco taught me on piano but I'm more of a guitar man myself," He shrugged, he decided to leave out the part that he was in a band once, should probably save that for a later date.

"Try and see if you can remember this," Edward's pretended to crack his knuckles for Harry's amusement before his hands touched the keys.

"Oh I remember this song," Harry said happily, he even remembered the words too, "Voices hum, crooning over Moonlight Bay. Banjos strum, tuning while the moonbeams play. All alone, unknown they find me, Memories like these remind me, Of the girl I left behind me. Down on Moonlight Bay," He sung as Edward played

They sang the chorus together, Harry unaware they had an audience, "We were sailing along,On Moonlight Bay, We could hear the voices ringing. They seemed to say: You have stolen her heart, Now don't go 'way! As we sang love's old sweet song, On Moonlight Bay." They ended the song hearing the applause behind him, Harry blushed a little, the song was just something he and Draco had once heard on the telly back at the home and Edward just so happened to be alive when it was still new.

"How about a game of baseball?" Alice suggested, "It's the perfect weather for a short game,"

"Are you up for a game, Harry?" Edward asked, Harry nodded, "Sure I just have one question…how do you play baseball?"

* * *

"So can I get a rating on this date of ours?" Jacob asked biting into his pizza slice, Draco stopped eating and put back on his mask of boredom, "A very low 4," He said, he didn't know why but apparently his personality didn't drive this one off like all the others, he still had that same smile on his face.

"I will take it," He nodded in resolution, _'I was really expecting a 1, so I must be doing something right.'_ Draco sighed and sat back, "And it's not a date, just a friendly outing between friends."

"So we're friends now?"

"If I say no will you leave me alone?"

"Nope,"

"No," This mortal actually made Draco want to rip his hair out, how can he keep smiling like this, "You're a very annoying individual you know that?" He said rhetorically

Jacob took another slice of pizza, Draco couldn't believe that this was their second slice, he didn't know how he could pack it all away and still maintain that physique, "You aren't the first person to tell me that you know, how am I annoying exactly?"

"Because you can't seem to understand that I don't wish to date you or be your friend, how you got me to go on this thing in the first place is beyond me. Why I'm having fun is beyond me," He admitted dramatically, _'Why I wish for another outing is beyond me!'_

"Since you're having so much fun how about another 'Outting' and how about we call it a date instead,"

"Never again in your life pal,"

* * *

"I want to hit,"

"No way,"

"Come on my reflexes are pretty fast,"

"You won't see it and you'll get hurt,"

"I got to take one for the team,"

"If the little witch wants to hit, let him hit!" Emmett boomed

Harry turned back to Edward, "Now I got to hit, can't just let that one go," He was handed a bat by Alice but he had to give it back, "Trust me I won't need a bat," He walked to pitch and held his hands as if he had a bat in them

"What are you going to do, hit it with your ghost bat!"

"Just wait, meat head," He eyed Rosalie who eyed him back, both exchanged stares, one of glare and one of glee. She brought the ball back as hard as she could and threw like she was throwing to one of her family. Harry had too many years of dodging energy and fire balls not to be able to see the baseball and he treated it like it was one

By blowing it up

Well he didn't technically blow it up, he stopped it in a split second before he blasted the area right in front of it. The blast caused it to shoot backwards faster than it had even been hit, "This is a pretty fun game," He ran at his regular speed since Jasper could probably come back with it if he walked.

His cell phone started to ring and he picked up, "Alex I'm on a date, tell me quick,"

"I see three bogies headed your way, might be the same species as Vampy. Be cautious," And with that she hung up, he looked towards Alice who nodded to confirm it.

Both girls just had the exact same vision at the same time, except with Alex it meant that someone could die. Edward appeared at Harry's side and moved him fast to get back to the cars, "It's too late," Carlisle warned

"Can your brother pick you up?" He whispered in his ear

Harry shook his head, "I don't know, he has a date too today with some mortal. Draco," He called but no answer, "Stall,"

"We should have never brought you here in the first place, I'm so very sorry," Edward was getting that look on his face and Harry groaned, "Stop it, I'm more than capable of handling myself, I put a dent in you didn't I?" He said rhetorically but kept back behind Edward, he continued to call Draco's name and just hoped that he didn't somehow end up in the underworld.

Three vampires in total had appeared, the woman was about his height and had long curvy brilliant orange hair, she seemed seductive as if she could be the helpless girl to lure in bait. The man had an olive tone to what should have been his pale skin, his muscular frame was accentuated by an easy smile. The third, and this was the one who gave off a million bad vibes that Harry took notice off, there was nothing that really popped out about this one except that his hair was in a ponytail and the pendant around his neck.

The olive skinned vampire held up a baseball with a small burn mark on it, "I believe that this belongs to you," He threw it and Carlisle caught it in one hand without even thinking, "I am Laurent, this is Victoria," He gestured towards the woman, "And this is James," Harry wasn't looking at the three vampires but couldn't help but feel that the third was looking at him in particular

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family,"

"It is nice to meet you all," Laurent laid his French accent on thick

"I'm afraid that your hunting activities has caused something of a small mess for us."

'_Is he talking about those murders…where are you Draco?' _Harry continued to call

Laurent bowed, "Our apologies, we hadn't known that the territory had already been claimed." Something in his voice sounded more condescending than sincere but still held sincerity

"Yes well, we've maintained a permanent settlement nearby."

"Oh, really," The tension in the air was thick, it was like someone was waiting for someone else to just jump so they could start fighting, "Well, we will no longer be a problem, we were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us but we lead them East so you should be safe," Victoria assured them

"Excellent," Carlisle nodded in thanks

Laurent chuckled, "So, could you use three more players?" They looked to Carlisle to see what he would say, "Oh come now, just one game?" Now Laurent was really playing with them

"Sure, a few of us were leaving, you can take their place," Carlisle threw the ball at Laurent but Victoria caught it, "You bat first,"

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball,"

"Well we'll just have to see what we can do about that," It wasn't real, the laughter, each were still wary of each other. It was when the wind blew that Harry's scent was scattered

The one who couldn't stop the staring, James, sighed in delight, "Oh look, you've brought a snack," He rushed and Harry froze his arms already outstretched in case he needed them, in a split second he blew James up but it didn't kill him just like it hadn't killed Edward.

"You brought a human?"

"Alex!" Harry shouted, Alex shimmered in the spot next to him before grabbing his hand and shimmering the both of them out. They arrived home where Dumbledore had a game controller in his hand.

"Harry, is there a problem?"

He shook his head, "This is really bad, where is Draco?" He demanded

"He's still on his date, Harry what happened?" Alex asked as well

He was too preoccupied right now about that vampire to really listen to his family's questions and confusion, "Tell him to get his ass home now and then I'll tell you, I just hope that we're not about to have more than demons to fight right now."

* * *

Whew guys, that took forever.

The nomadic guys or whatever actually look like the movie version just because I find Cam hella sexy. Some other stuff, Alex really loves pizza, her and Dumbledore where gaming all day, you get to find out why Draco didn't answer Harry's calls and I tell you those who haven't seen Charmed never see it coming.

I'll tell you this though, it's the same thing that Prude did on her date with Andy, please don't spoil it with a review pm me and I'll tell you


	13. Chapter 13

Soooo, I wonder how you guys found that last chapter, I honestly think it was one of the best chapters I've ever written. I just hope you found it to be nice as well

Let's go guys!

Summary: His life, he could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, and making sure he and his brothers survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking on a lot more than just their jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

His mind was muddy, something he had never been accustomed to since he was so used to being clear headed even when he drank. Another thing he could tell was that he was warm, really warm, like he was sleeping next to a fireplace. He was, dare he admit it, comfortable…as if he never wanted to leave.

But then the ringing hit his ears

'_Draco!'_

His eyes shot open and he sat up in the bed he was laying in, one thing he took notice of was his nakedness then the next thing he took notice of was his partner's nakedness. He dug his palms into his eyes as he tried to remember what had happened three hours ago.

After the restaurant Jacob was taking him home when his car had broken down, they had to push it to a shop so it could get fixed since Draco wouldn't push it to his home. They got a room at the motel across from the street to wait

'_I can't believe you bought a car with a faulty engine,' Draco said lying on the bed staring at the ceiling_

'_I didn't buy it, I fixed it up myself,' Jacob got his father on his phone and told him that he would be a little bit late coming home, 'And that engine was purring like a cat when I fixed it, it's never had problems like that before,'_

_Draco found a small pad in the motel nightstand and a pencil; he started to draw the first thing he saw which was Jacob lying on the couch like a lazy old man. The lummox eyes was closed so his body was still enough for Draco to get a good image_

'_What are you doing?' Next thing he knew said lummox was sitting next to him on the bed, 'Is that…me?'_

_Draco shrugged, 'You were the only thing here,'_

'_It's really good; do you like to draw a lot?'_

'_Only when I'm bored or there's something interesting,'_

'_What about now?' And there was that infuriating smile, 'And tell the truth,'_

_Draco looked skyward as he thought of a good response, 'A little bit of both, but mostly bored,'_

_He was getting closer to Draco's personal space, something only Harry himself could penetrate. So Draco did the obvious and moved over, 'What is it about me that you find interesting?'_

'_I am unable to predict you; it's interesting but almost 95% annoying,' He stopped drawing_

'_Now I can't be as annoying as you say?' Draco leaned back on the headboard and this time his expression wasn't a frown, 'Yes you are,' He felt a warm hand touch his cheek before his head was pulled in. _

_Time seemed to slow down for him as he was kissed by Jacob Black. The younger male pulled back, 'I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that,'_

_He didn't know what it was that broke him, maybe it was all the constant years of pushing people away, or the nights when he actually felt lonely, but he pushed forward and rejoined them together. _

He remembered it all now, they just didn't stop at kissing. He could remember the warmth around his body, the wet feeling on him.

'_Can I-um?'_

'_Just do it,_

Draco shook his head with a groan, "Can't believe I actually lost control," He looked back at his sleeping companion, "And on the first date,"

'_Draco!'_

He put on his bottoms and had no time to button his top because Jacob was stirring, "Draco?" He took one last look before orbing out of the motel.

He was in the living room of the house a second later, "Draco!"

"Stop saying my name!" He shouted at Harry with a glare, he softened at the boy's soft look, "Just…just give me a moment, Ok?"

"Where have you been, we've been calling you for hours," Alex asked him looking at his disheveled appearance, "And why do you smell like sweat?"

"Stop talking about it okay, now why have you been calling me so much?" He turned towards Harry, he idly noticed Dumbledore was gone but his mind was too preoccupied at the moment to ask why.

"These non-vegetarian vampires showed up while we were playing baseball, that's why I called you, Edward wanted you to get me out of there."

"Cullen couldn't have gotten you out safely?" He bit out, he knew something would go wrong today, looks like two things went wrong

"No, one of them was a good tracker and he would have followed us so I had to get Alex to get me out."

"Harry, you can track a shimmer," Draco told him, an orb you couldn't track because it split your body apart before reforming it, a shimmer was track able since it spreads your scent in between your starting point and destination, but only a really amazing tracker could follow it.

"That's why I called you here because Alex had a vision and I'm going to need your help." He laid out the plan for them except it only had one flaw, "Edward wants to get me out of Forks,"

"Hell no!" Both of his siblings shouted, "He's not taking you anywhere," Draco said with finality in his voice, "We can handle three vampires on our own,"

Harry shook his head, "It's not three, it's two, a tracker and his mate,"

"Then how do you kill a vampire, I'm not sure a vanquishing spell is going this time." Draco pointed out

Harry sighed, "You rip his body apart then burn it, it's the only way to kill one and make sure he stays dead."

"And Edward's ok with you doing this?" Alex asked, she knew the answer she just hoped that she was wrong.

"Edward doesn't have to know, if he did he'd just coddle and try to protect me." Harry rubbed his arm

"What do you expect Harry? For him to let you run off to probably face your death, they're too possessive for that."

"Now isn't the time Draco, we've got bigger worries." He grabbed both of their arms and pulled them towards the door, "Let's go idiots,"

* * *

Harry sat on the ground in the forest alone; his posture was the exact replica of Draco's meditation posture. He was inhaling and exhaling normally as he waited for the disturbance in the forest to come and get him. It wasn't a windy night but he was sure his scent was strong enough for James to sense.

He was in so much trouble when Edward caught his scent but it was better than allowing him to get hurt fighting James.

"Well look what I find here," He stood but soon regretted it when his arms were tied behind his back and a vampire that wasn't his was pressed against his back, "Had to make sure you didn't pull anymore tricks, little witch." The vampire whispered in his ear, he felt a wetness on his neck and he shot away from the vampire in disgust.

He turn to face him, "Why me?" He wondered while trying to rub off the feeling of someone he didn't want, "My blood can't be that appealing to you,"

The vampire just smiled and with each slow step he took, Harry took a half step back, "Oh but it is, I don't know how that young one is able to resist it, but it's not just your blood that appeals to me anymore." Harry cringed, a little disgusted at the thought, "You surprised me with that attack, had the nerve to stand up to me, it excites me,"

He hated how the Vampire was playing with him like a cat that caught the mouse, "I thought Victoria was your mate?"

"Victoria wishes to be my mate, but she's a little bit too submissive for my tastes…" He got up close in a second and grab Harry's chin between his two fingers, "Now you would be perfect,"

Harry wrenched his head away, "Sorry I'm already taken," He moved back, "Now!" James was thrown against a tree and his hands bound. Alex and Draco appeared right next to Harry

What should have been an expression of fear was nothing but amusement by James, "How did those two get here, I checked the area ahead of time and smelled no one."

The Charmed Ones walked towards the tree once Harry was freed, "Concealment spell, made to erase a person's scent until the spell is taken off."

He was waiting for James to realize that he was going to die but the way the Vampire was smiling at him unnerved him greatly, "It's too bad Edward didn't have the strength to turn such a beautiful creature, left you a fragile little human."

Harry blew up his arm

James looked at the lost appendage with a chuckle, "Ouch, that hurt, pinch me again,"

Harry blew up the other, and Alex jumped on the tree above James' head, "It's too bad, we could have had a great thing, Harry," Alex grabbed his head and with all of her demonic strength she wrenched from his body.

Draco stopped pushing James' body on the tree and let it fall to the ground. Alex dropped the head and formed a fireball in her hand, "Any departing words?" They looked at her expectantly; she sighed and let the fire fall towards the ground.

"Drop a couple more to make sure it burns, then let's go home,"

"Harry?"

Draco saved him the trouble of seeing Edward and orbed him back home.

It was a little bit after midnight, and Harry couldn't sleep.

He was going over the events of today in his mind and the craziness of it just wouldn't let him rest. The day was going good, he got along with Edward's family (Minus Rosalie but he's working on it), the meal was delicious even though he was the only one eating it. He got a tour of Edward's home, his room, told Edward about his dad, even learned the vampire would stay after meeting all his family.

The whole ordeal with James was disturbing enough, he felt violated and disgusted with himself. He was now eating an entire tub of chocolate ice cream with a small spoon atop the dining room table. He heard soft footsteps coming downstairs and there was only one person who could make footsteps that soft.

"Hey Edward," He greeted the vampire who came and sat behind him on the table, he embraced him from behind tightly, "Why so tight?" Harry asked

"His scent is all over you, I have to get it off with mine." He felt a pair of lips on his neck, "Are you mad?" Harry got out

"I only wish for your safety, Harry," Edward told him, it pained him when he allowed Harry to fight demons because he could handle himself since they were weaker, but knowing that he could die was just something he wouldn't allow.

Harry nodded, "I know it's just…I don't want to be coddled. There are going to be times when we go up against something and there are chances were we could die. I can't just sit back and let these two do it alone, without all three of us we don't stand a ghost of a chance. We make each other stronger by just being there. To be honest, I'm glad that I was able to kill James before you got there, I didn't want you to fight because he could have killed you,"

"It took all three of you to kill him, when I could have done it myself." Edward argued

"We're not going to agree on this are we?" Edward shook his head, "The only way I'd ever let you do something like this again is if I was with you."

Harry smiled and chuckled, "To do that you'd have to move in and Draco would die before that, how about you stay here three days of the week?" He suggested

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean it's my house too, I own some of it so I get a choice of who stays. Alex loves you, you're her Vampy and she loves teasing me about you, Draco just has to deal, I got dirt on him anyways."

"What dirt?" Edward asked, Harry leaned against the hard chest, "He came home today looking like he got mauled by a bear, Alex probably hasn't figured it out yet but I think Draco had sex and the worst part is that it was the first date."

"He doesn't seem like the type,"

"You're right so this guy must have taken him on a great date for something like that to happen."

"Who is he?" The Cullen asked curiously, "This guy named Jacob I think, he's the one who had Draco's powers and you took me to the reservation to get, remember?"

"Draco is dating someone from the reservation?" Harry nodded against his chest, "Hmph," Harry looked up at him curiously, "What's with the 'Hmph?'"

"Oh nothing nothing," He kissed Harry's forehead, "Don't worry your pretty little head,"


	14. Chapter 14

Guys today has been such an amazing day for me, you know how when you go to youtube and you go wanting to listen to music video's but you somehow end up looking at a hippo shitting on a child twenty video's later, well I ended looking at wedding proposal's and my faith in humanity has been restored.

You know a little about me is that my parents are divorced, they've been through a lot because of each other and I watched it all. Up until watching those video's I thought marriage was nothing but a title, but seeing those people propose like that to their significant other's (Almost all of them used that Bruno mars song 'marry you') Maybe marriage wasn't as big of a sham as I thought.

I hope that one day I can say, that the reason I got a thousand reviews on this story was because of that marriage proposal chapter right there. You guys are so going to love what I have planned for them.

I'm just so happy guys I suggest you just go look at marriage proposal video's if you were like me, just go it's just so beautiful and you can tell that these people are going to be happy.

Summary: His life, he could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, and making sure he and his brothers survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking on a lot more than just their jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, a little thing I have to say they've been going out a little bit in January so it is April

* * *

Harry was mentally freaking out, today was Prom, one of the most important days in a teenagers lifetime, he had everything he needed it's just the one thing he didn't have was the right moves.

Dance moves, he couldn't dance, it was like he had two left feet.

Alex was too much of a dirty dancer and Draco was too lazy, he couldn't ask Edward for obvious reasons, "Ok, left foot and then right foot, then left again—whoa!" He was capable of tripping on his two feet when he danced.

"Wow, you really are a bad dancer," That voice, it made him want to cry every time he heard it but it brought an amazing level of happiness to him, he sat up and looked at the glowing image of his mother (A/N: Sorry guys, Lily's not in this one, it's actually Patty but with black hair) her image solidified and she was corporeal once more.

"Mum!" He got up and hugged her tight, "Oh my goodness what are you doing here?" He breathed, she had no scent for she was dead but she still felt real to him, her presence as real as any live person. She put her hands on his shoulders, "I couldn't miss my babies prom could I, Mom wanted to come to but I persuaded her to wait from meeting the boyfriend."

"She can meet him if she wants; she just has to promise not to try to vanquish him because he's a vampire." He joked but the other spirit in the room took it seriously.

"I'll say that I won't but I won't make any promises," Now both the mother and the grandmother of the Charmed ones were both in Harry's room, "Dating a demon never turns out for the best, Harry," Grams was always the super witch, how she was able to have five marriages were beyond the three of them.

Harry groaned, "He's not a demon, Grams, he was able to touch the Book wasn't he?" Harry enjoyed rubbing that in her face, he was just glad she was always correcting Draco since he was the oldest.

She shrugged daintily, "Technicality, now where are all my grandchildren?"

"Draco's lying in bed doing nothing and Alex is out shopping with a few of our friends for her dress," Patty gave an excited squeal, "Oh, I'll go help her," She disappeared in a flurry of white orbs to the boutique

"Let's go darling; you look like you haven't eaten anything in a while." She did that grandmother thing where she touched your cheeks and even if they were plump she'd say that you needed to eat more. On her way out of Harry's room she yelled into Draco's, "Maybe If you spent more time vanquishing demons you could afford time to laze around,"

A loud groan came from the room, "Hey Grams," He came out of his room a moment later, "Did you summon her?" Harry shook his head and Draco sighed, "Stupid prom,"

"Are you going to go with Jacob?" Harry asked, whenever he brought up Jacob, Draco seemed to close himself off, in fact Jacob hasn't shown himself since the day they killed James

"Who's Jacob?" Grams interjected, Draco past her to the kitchen when Harry answered, "Jacob's a mortal that Draco saw once," Harry answered

"Mortals dear, I thought you knew that a relationship with a mortal and witch never works out," Draco scoffed as he took a seat at the table, "Neither does a witch and a vampire but there's one right there," He pointed at Harry who smacked him upside the head for throwing him under the water.

* * *

Alex was bored out of her mind; Angela was the only bearable one to talk to since she didn't gush over all the pretty dresses. Alex kind of was the only one without a dress since she hadn't planned on going to Prom but Harry and Draco didn't want her home alone on a night like this so she was being forced to go.

"Psst," She idly scanned the store for the originator of the sound but couldn't find anyone, "Psst," There it was again, this time she followed the sound towards the direction of the bathroom and when she saw who it was her eyes widened.

"Um, Jessica I'll be back,"

Said girl looked at her confused, "Well who's going to try on the dresses?"

"Just let Angela do it, we're roughly the same size," She laughed, she ignored Angela's bigger boobs comment in favor of seeing her mother in the restroom, "Mum what are you doing here? Better question what are you doing alive?" She whispered harshly, her mother seemed on the verge of tears, "Oh I couldn't miss my one and only daughter's first prom could I?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not the one with the date," She argued, "Didn't even want to go to this stupid thing anyway," She sat on the toilet and put her head in her hands. Patty leaned down and rubbed her back, "What's the matter, sweety?"

"You and Grams know that I was in the Underworld for a while right?" She nodded, in fact she worried every day her daughter was in the underworld and was relieved whenever she resurfaced, "Down in the Underworld I was able to meet…my brother," Her mother tensed and Alex cringed, subjects pertaining to her father were always touchy, there was a point in time when Patty couldn't even look at her daughter due to the circumstances of her birth.

"Well?"

"Turns out he's one of The Source's best assassins, I was able to meet him, I was actually able to meet my demonic brother. I could tell that he had lost his humanity a long time ago though,"

"What was his name?"

"Belthazor, though his human name is Cole Turner,"

"What do you plan to do about it; I doubt you can just ask him to suddenly change sides."

"If The Source wants to kill us so badly then he'll send Cole to do it, and I'll be waiting with power stripping potion, I'll just have to take him back by force."

"You know that Harry and Draco will help you right? Grams and I will always be watching you guys from up there." She grabbed her daughter for a hug, "Thanks mum," It was always nice to see her mother every now and again, Grams as well except for the whole criticizing everything they do but they still love her.

"Now tell me more about this Edward that my son's seeing,"

She was about to when a scream cut her off, her mom disappeared as she ran out the bathroom and back into the boutique. A huge dog was over Jessica and licking all over her face, Angela grabbed it by its collar and pulled it off and outside.

"Are you alright Jessica?" Alex helped the girl up, "Yeah but that mutt got slobber all over me," She grabbed a nearby tissue and started wiping her face and body. Alex walked outside where Angela was checking the Dog's collar, "Hey Alex check this out, this dog's name is Mike too just like the other one."

"Oh yeah?" Alex grabbed the dog's collar as a euphoric feeling overtook her, the premonition showed complete and total Anarchy in the streets, it was nothing but women looting stores and flipping over cars. She was pulled out the vision before she could see anyone die

"Alex you have to see this, look!" Everywhere around them, men were shifting into dogs of all kinds. She didn't know what was happening but it was obviously the work of a demon, "Angela I'm going home, ju-just watch Mike," She shimmered back to the house expecting to hear the thumping of two dogs running around the house but Harry and Draco where still in human form and sitting at the table, "You guys!" She shouted drawing their attention, "You're not dogs," She said relieved

The two boys looked at each other before looking back at Alex, "What?" They chimed in unison, "Why would we be dogs?" Harry asked, the phone rang so he got up to get it, "Hello?"

"Halliwell you get your ass over here now!" He had to take the phone away from his ear because of the sheer volume of Rosalie's voice was pounding against his eardrum, the dial tone was the next thing he heard so he guess that was the only thing she had to say, "Draco orb me to Edward's house," Harry said, confusion coloring his tone

"Why? We've apparently got a crisis,"

"Just do it,"

A sigh, "Cullen residence," He turned back towards Alex just as Grams and Patty came out of the kitchen, "Now tell me more about why we should be dogs, you said?"

* * *

Harry was put right outside the door which Alice opened for him since she expected his arrival, "We don't know how it happened, Jasper and Emmett were playing games on the couch then, all of a sudden, we hear four sets of barking coming from all over the house." She led him to the living room and it was there that Harry learned why Alex thought they should have been dogs

Four different dogs were sitting together in the middle of the living room, "Is that…them?" He asked, he wondered which one was Edward, "Because I doubt you suddenly decided to grow a love for Dogs and buy four of them."

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Rosalie bit out from the kitchen, Harry shook his head harshly, "Absolutely not, we didn't do a spell like this or incite any personal gain." He walked down the row of dogs trying to distinguish who from who

He knew that the Doberman was Jasper, the Great Dane was no doubt Emmett, the Anatolian Shepard might be Carlisle, and the last dog in the row was a Canaan, "I always thought you'd be more of a Irish terrier," He joked, said dog growled lowly, "Right not the best time to be joking,"

"Why weren't you turned into a dog?" Esme asked him, he honestly didn't know why but there was one logical explanation, "Well it's a very high possibility that I'm wrong but I believe a witch did this." They looked at him expectantly, "But I have no idea why Draco and I weren't turned into dogs,"

"Can't you turn them back?" Alice asked, no visions were coming to her right now which was strange but it's not like it's never happened before

Harry rubbed the back of his head, "I can try," He paused as his mind started to think of the words, "Dogs are here, dogs are there, turn these men back to normal so they can go back to being fair?" He tried; the dogs glowed for a second but dogs they remained.

"Nice spell," Rosalie remarked sarcastically

"I'll just go home and get Draco and Alex, the power of three should be enough to break the spell." All the women in the room stood at a standstill, they each turned towards the direction of the town before zooming out through the front door, "O…k?" He looked at the four dogs that were looking right back at him, "Draco can you come here for a second?"

Draco orbed next to him, "What's with the dogs?" He then remembered what Alex told him and a sadistic smirk took over his face, "Oh are these the Cullen's," Harry nodded, "Which ones Edward?"

"No, Draco," Harry didn't know what he wanted to do but he wasn't going to do it, Draco shrugged, "Anybody wanted to take a trip to the vet?" He got smacked upside the head when Emmett covered his eyes with his paws, "I'm sorry it was just too good to pass up," He orbed all six of them back to the house where Patty and Penny where waiting for them.

"Mum, you wanted to meet Edward so bad well here he is," He gestured to the Canaan, "This is Edward and the male members of his family, his two brothers and his father." He looked around for Alex but couldn't see her anywhere, "Where's Alex?"

Grams threw her hands up, "I have no idea, she jetted out of here like she had hell on her tail,"

"Well we need her for the power of three spell," He looked at the dogs once more and said with some awkwardness, "Should I get them some water or something since they are dogs and can drink the stuff?"

Harry looked towards the dogs for the answer; they all seemed to have retained their intelligence throughout this little transformation. They looked at each other as a silent discussion passed between them; it was Carlisle who attempted to bark out a 'Yes'

"Um, mum, how about you and Grams watch the dogs and we'll go find Alex and figure out to reverse this spell." Harry grabbed his jacket and pulled Draco out of the house.

"If they have to go do their buisness, that's your job,"

"Oh mom,"

* * *

They didn't know what to expect when they arrived in town, there were dogs everywhere, running around, peeing on things, and sniffing each other's butts. There was a huge crowd of women in front of the police station; the boys were the only boys in the entire crowd but the women seemed to take no notice of them for they were too transfixed on the 16 year old girl standing at the top of the steps.

(A/N: Ok so to the ladies out there reading this, this is going to be written sooo awkwardly because I am a guy and I have no friends like this.)

"Fellow Feminists!" The 16 year old girl shouted through a mega phone, "It's been to long that we women have been forced to submit to these disgusting excuses for supposedly higher ranked individual in society!"

When every woman there shouted in agreement, Draco advised them to pull their hoods over their heads. It really wouldn't help if the two boys were seen in this mob worthy crowd of man hating women. They had to move carefully in order to spot Alex and get her out of there

"Recently my boyfriend, who I've been dating for two years, and up until today, my prom date, told me over a text message that he can't go with me anymore to Prom, because Susie Jenkins had asked him just the other day if he could take her because her boyfriend and to go out of town for the weekend!"

Draco rolled his eyes when the girl looked close to crying, '_Ugh, women are to sentimental,'_

Her expression only turned angrier, "So since he wanted to act like a big dog that's exactly what he should be, I turned every single man pig in this town into dogs!"

Shouts of thank you and agreements filled the sky, Draco moved through the crowd holding Harry's hand tight in an effort not to lose him, he made sure he kept his head down so it was difficult to look for Alex. The followed the sound of her shouts and found her at the head of the crowd, "Shit," He cursed

"How dare they treat us this way, for too long we've been the double standard. When a man dumps a woman for another woman he's a cheater but when a woman dumps a man for another man, she's automatically a slut!" The crowd was growing intense; Harry could recognize a lot of the faces in the crowd and unfortunately the female members of the Cullen's are taken by the spell as well.

"It's time we stand up to this oppression and free all of our sisters across the world!" Draco grabbed a hold of Alex hand right as a huge burly woman picked both himself and Harry up by their necks.

"Look what we got here sisters!" She shouted, every woman in the mob turned towards them, one ripped their hoods off their heads, "Two men, why weren't these two turned into dogs?" She asked the girl who looked confused but quickly used this to her favor, "I don't know but I say we make an example of these two, on our march to freedom we strip them naked, lock them in cages, and hold them high to show every man that it's our time to be the dominant species!"

Draco scoffed, "You can fuck that shit!" He grabbed Harry and Alex by the hair, and orbed them out of the crowd a little ways away. He still had a struggling Alex by her ponytail, "Let me go you filthy man pig!" Obviously she forgot she had demon strength

"So what's the plan, we can't take this spell off without the power of three, I've already tried,"

"I'm going to lead the mob away; you take her back to the house and figure out a way to get this spell off her so we can reverse this mess." He waved his hands sending them both back to the house, he slapped himself a little in order to get his adrenaline pumping to run from a female loving crowd who hated males, "Ugh I hate people," He ran out in front of the crowd, "Hey you desperate housewives, you want a piece of this man cake?!"

* * *

"Let me go this instant you woman hating freak!" Alex shouted directly at Harry, she looked at Grams and Patty, "Sisters you have to free me," She looked at them imploringly.

Patty moved forward but Grams stopped her, "Patty, oh come now dear you have to be more firm with your children,"

"How can I mom, she's just a little girl, she doesn't deserve to be bound just because she's under a spell." She argued

"You're right," Harry agreed, "I think we should gag her too," His mother slapped him on the arm telling him to be nicer toward his sister, "Well can you at least tell me why the spell didn't work on me or Draco?"

Grams patted him on the head, "Oh women throughout history have used magic for feminist ideals, male witches are born immune to the spells so they can reverse it, if they weren't then women would have been able to rule the world centuries ago."

"And it doesn't violate personal gain?"

"Well no one ever said the women were wrong in what they trying to do,"

"Mom!"

Grams had the nerve to look affronted, "What, don't act like you've never casted a feminist spell once in your life,"

Harry looked at his grandmother with disbelief, "And you have Grams?" She looked away picking at her finger nails, "Once or twice,"

Harry shook his head trying to get back to the matter at hand, "How am I supposed to break the spell without the power of three? I tried on Edward and the others but it didn't work."

Grams moved towards the book, "There's a potion that I made once, I had to go up a particularly difficult spell and so I created a potion that would erase any spell cast, except that it could only be done on one person, it takes a while to brew, and a ritual needs to be performed."

"Well we don't have long, Draco's running from a mob of women and I don't know how he's doing right now."

* * *

"I really hate women!" He was doing his best trying to outrun them; he climbed on the rooftops and started jumping across buildings. Whenever a Cullen female started to catch up with him he orbed to a building across the street. He was seriously afraid to go back on the streets because there this huge wolf like beast running alongside him.

This wasn't the exact way he had planned for his Friday to go, he didn't plan on his mother and grandmother stopping by for a visit, he didn't plan on having to save his sister from a feminist spell, and he surely didn't plan on running from three different types of supernatural creatures (Women being included). He had planned on resting for this stupid dance, hope the punch was spiked and get bat shit wasted so he wouldn't have to listen to the terrible music.

In his musings he was knocked off of the building and onto the ground, right in the giant wolf beast's path. His hands were caught underneath its paws, its growling maw looking down at him as if it would eat his face off. There was an emotion in its eyes, something of confusion, a little bit of annoyance, and a smidgen of hate all thrown into one look.

He was saved from the wolf beast by yet another bigger wolf beast, Draco watched as they started biting and fighting each other, the larger one with russet brown fur was able to get a look at Draco's form on the ground. Too Draco, those eyes seemed way to intelligent for it to be any mere wolf, they also showed the emotion of kindness and caring.

He didn't know what went wrong but then he was able to see sadness and a form of rejection.

'_Draco!'_

He orbed back home before he could see anything else

"I know where he lives!"

* * *

Harry stood with his arms crossed in complete and utter rejection of the ritual that they would have to preform to bring Alex back, "There's no way that doing something like that is a part of the ritual." He argued with his mother

"Oh come on love, just do it, for Alex's sake," She gestured towards the bound and gagged girl sitting on the corner, "It won't be hard, Draco's going to lead,"

Yes, the thing they wanted him to do was dance, the ritual to purify the potion was that he and Draco would have to dance a very sacred dance to do it.

He uncrossed his arms and stared at them challengingly, "If it's so easy then why don't you or Grams do it?"

Grams took on the motherly tone she always did, "Honey, we're dead, the only thing we could possibly do to help would be to use our powers, rituals are beyond us now."

"Look Harry, I just got chased down by vampires, a wolf, and angry women. We are doing this ritual, now stop acting like a child and grab onto me." Draco held his arms out expectantly, Harry wanted to put up more of a fight but they were running out of time, he could already hear angry shouts approaching his house. He let Draco lead him in the dance ritual that strangely only consisted of them moving around and throwing some moves into it now and again.

Grams pour a small dose into a vial and corked it; she walked towards Alex and threw the potion at her feet. She stopped struggling because she wanted to get to her sisters, and after a little disorientation, she started struggling because she was tied up. Grams gratefully took off her gag and let her out of the rope

"Can someone explain why I was bound and gagged?" She asked standing up, she then saw her brother's in front of her and started to giggle, "And why those two are dancing with each other?" Said boys broke apart after they realized she was cured

"No time," Harry apologized; they stood in a row as Harry brought out a sheet of paper with the counter spell on it, "Say this with us,"

"A bad spell has been cast

Rewind the clock

Let the creatures remember

What the humans have forgot,"

"Man, you suck at writing spells,"

* * *

It was now time, time for one of the most important dances in High school, well to Harry at least. Alex's plans of staying at home and eating a pizza were ruined by her mum's badgering about how pretty she looked in her dressed. It was a beautiful dress she admitted, the heals were a pain though, she even let her hair fall to the small of her back for the occasion.

Draco was actually choosing to not go in a just a Sleeveless suit jacket, instead he choose to go in an open suit with a gray bowtie on his neck and a gray band around his waist. Their mum was gushing over him as well and taking picture after picture.

Since Edward would be going in a suit, Harry decided that he would go in a sleeveless suit jacket; he had to buy one though since Draco's sleeveless suit jackets were too big for him. He choose a blue tie and decided since it was Prom he asked his mother if she would cut his hair because it was starting to get a little too long for his tastes.

All three were now standing on the stairs, Alex behind Harry, Harry behind Draco who was in front. Two of them were fake smiles while one was real and excited, Patty looked on the verge of tears while Grams looked sadly happy as well, "Oh I can't believe my babies are going to their first Prom, make sure you look out for each other." She warned

"How can we when Harry's going to be, no doubt, snogging Edward on the dance floor all night," And Draco received a smack upside the head for that one, and Harry received a 'Be nice to your brother'

"We are so taking the Jeep," Alex said, "The last thing I want to be around is Vampy and stick up the ass alone in the same car," She hiked up her dress as she walked awkwardly in her heels.

"Why do I have to take it with you?" Draco argued as he was pulled outside, "Because we're the only ones without dates and the only ones who want to get this thing over with." They went out the back door so they wouldn't ruin Edward big entrance to pick up his date.

And then the doorbell rung

"I'm kinda sad I only got to meet him as a dog,"

"I'm sad that the only vet in this town was a man,"

"Can all talk of neutering my boyfriend please cease because he can hear you," Harry laughed, he went to open the door and saw the epitome of his feelings standing there in a suit that made him look absolutely delicious, "Nice,"

"You cut your hair," He let the other boy comb his fingers through his newly trimmed hair, "You look beautiful," Harry couldn't deny it, he was blushing just a little bit on his cheeks.

"Aww you two are just so cute together," His mother squealed, she pulled the two of them into the house and pushed them together, "Smile," She held up her camera and took a quick picture of the two of them with their hands around the other's waist, "Can I get a kiss?" Harry sighed and brought their lips together forcefully; he heard the snap of the camera go off a moment later and was about to pull away but Edward seemed to enjoy it more when Harry forced contact.

After a few minutes of it though Grams decided that she had enough, she pushed the two of them apart and broke their contact, "Stop it or I really will have to have you neutered,"

Harry chuckled a little knowing that his grandmother would make due on that threat, "Mum I don't even know why you're taking pictures, you can't take the camera up there," He pointed towards the ceiling

"I know it's just whenever I visit, I'll make sure to scroll through all of the pictures I've taken of you three over the years. Who knows maybe you'll be looking at this when you two-," She stopped her sentence there, the subject of Edward's non aging had been arisen by Draco many times and right now wasn't the time to be discussing such a topic, even Penny knew that, her smile returned, "Never mind me, you two just have fun at the dance, and Harry make sure to tell Draco not to get plastered because he's too young to be drinking." Her voice grew louder as the two walked out the door

"I will mom don't worry, love you both,"

With hearing that both women turned from corporeal to ghost form before disappearing back to the place of the dead.

Getting into the car, Harry had a curiosity about his mother and Edward's meeting, "How exactly did she talk to you when you were…you know?" He asked, Edward started the car as he answered, "She mostly talked about you, I responded but I think it came out as barks, your grandmother and Carlisle hit off swimmingly as if they had known each other for a while," His eyes then narrowed, "Speaking of my time as a mongrel, why would you think I would be an terrier."

Harry scratched the back of his head, "Well, Irish terriers have always seemed like old me to me and well…you're pretty old,"

"So it had nothing to do with my characteristics?"

"Nope,"

* * *

The place was nice Harry admitted, better than some dance in the school gym anyway. Seems Forks High actually spent lavishly on Prom's destination, he walked into the building seeing blackjack tables and roulette wheels everywhere, "It's a good thing none of us are gamblers," He said idly, he felt Edward lace their fingers together as they walked through the casino.

He spotted Jessica and Mike together who spotted them back, he gave them both a thumb's up on their apparent relationship going on and Jessica's dress choice, seemed Mike wasn't so sore anymore. Angela was allowed to go to Prom as her 'Still being a teenager' mask, she had come with Ben and was up on the Dj set with him.

Edward had walked him outside to the back of the building; the Gazebo they stood on was beautifully decorated with white lights all around, "Now if Draco could do his Whitelighter thing then that would really set things off."

Edward chuckled at him, "Let's dance," Harry nodded, that ritual he did with Draco actually helped him improve on his dancing skills a lot than dancing on his own would. Edward grabbed onto his waist and Harry responded by hooking his arm around his boyfriends neck, then they gently started to dance to the music from the inside,

"So what did you do with the witch who caused that little mongrel fiasco?" Edward asked as he twirled Harry

"Nothing to serious mind you, after we found her before she was able to cast the spell we gave her a power stripping potion, now she won destroy mankind every time someone breaks up with her."

He was no longer falling on his own two feet something Edward proudly took notice of, "You've actually improved on your dancing,"

Harry realized what he said and slapped his chest, "You knew that I couldn't dance," It was more of a statement than a question

"I knew it; I was just waiting for you to ask me,"

"I couldn't ask my date to teach me how to dance, too embarrassing, I ended up learning from…Dra…co…" His eyes widened as he thought about that ritual he had done, nothing had happened during their dance. There was no flurry of magic, no glowing, shimmering, nothing; Grams just simply poured a dose into a vial. He shook his head, his giggle turned into a chuckle then a laugh, "I can't believe my mother and grandmother would do something like that,"

"It's your first Prom, a rite of passage, they want it to be as memorable as possible for you," He drew the younger male close to him, "And I'll make sure of it," Harry scoffed but closed what little space they had between them and brought their lips together. He inhaled the scent of expensive cologne that had his mind reeling.

On the other side of the Casino, stood Draco, well leaned more like it. He was currently leaning on the side wall of the casino after he had been inside to get some punch. The music was loud and though only thing he was grateful for was the fact that the smell of meat was masked by the smell of cheap cologne and perfume.

It was a minute later that someone actually had the nerve to join him in his solitary confinement. He glanced up for a second just to see who it was and when he did he sighed heavily, "God, I really hope this punch is spiked," He took a big swig of the punch and cursed at its sweetness, "Maybe it's spiked now," He attempted to leave but a strong hand stopped him, the grasp was firm yet gentle

"We need to talk," Jacob said to him, the boy was dressed in slacks, a button down white shirt, and a loose black tie. He let Draco go and wasn't surprised when he stayed, he returned to his previous position leaning on the wall, "No, we don't, thought our night ended after that,"

"Is that why you did it, so I'd leave you alone?" Jacob asked harshly, Draco scoffed, "Please don't flatter yourself, if that was the case then I would have rocked your world then left you."

Jacob howled with laughter, "But you did, I mean you did give me h-,"

"If you finish your sentence, your white shirt will turn red,"

"You'll throw your drink on me?"

"That too," Draco nodded,

It was silent for a minute, "I missed this," Jacob admitted truthfully

Draco hated how much emotion rose up in him at hearing that, "Why didn't you come find me after that night?" He asked, that was something he had wondered the day after. Some part of him was actually waiting for the huge lummox to come knocking on his door demanding that he go out with him again, but after two days he just sort of gave up.

"Why did you leave?"

"My family needed my help,"

"Did you leave because you wanted to help your family or did you help your family because it allowed you to leave?"

He didn't know how to answer that simply because the thought had never occurred to him

"Who knew you actually had a brain in there," His arms were caught against the wall and he was faced to face with the taller male, "This is serious Draco…" He wasn't accustomed to not seeing that smiling or smirking face, "It was my first time you know,"

Draco turned away and sighed, "Well sorry you wasted it on me,"

Jacob grabbed his chin and brought it back to face him, "But I didn't waste it," He brought their lips together in a kiss that showed all the weeks' worth of frustration from both parties. Draco didn't respond at first but then that sinful tongue ran across his bottom lip, his body just couldn't deny it entrance. Jacob's hands moved to wound themselves around his hips and Draco's move to his shoulders.

It was when Jacob pulled back and Draco's eyes opened did he finally see how the man felt about him, in his eyes were intelligence, kindness and caring, deep down he could see lovingness towards him.

Sadness and rejection gone

Draco could see it now, he prided himself on his observation skills and it was just as easy to put all he had learned about Jacob together with the beast he had seen today.

With their lips just a hair's length apart he breathed, "I'm the witch...and you're the wolf," That was the last thing he whispered before he reconnected them once more.

The only thing going through his ears was the sound of the music playing in the background

* * *

Geez i had alot to say but for Alex's dress should be the first pic on google if you type in black prom dresses, oh yeah and the top was written yesterday but today I'm going to let this story sit about a week or two so it can get some reviews. I mean i honestly thought no one even read the last chapter. I was hoping for a review but none came

Come on guys, I really wanna read what you think about this story, you don't have to review every single chapter just review once in awhile, tell me you haven't left or tell me if i've made a mistake or i'm doing something wrong, tell me something, a review is sometimes more inspiring than an alert or a fave


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry you guys, I've been working on some other stories and trying to plan out this chapter for this story. I've had so many ideas to do for this chapter so it was kinda hard to choose one but I eventually decided. I also had to plan if every demon plot would last a couple of chapters or just one really long chapter so tell me what you guys want me to do

God the thing I have planned for this story, you guys are just going to love them. I'm also glad that I've almost reached 100 alerts, maybe if I stop focusing on reviews I could've took the time to notice how many people were actually reading and staying and I'm just so happy to know that all of you are enjoying this story. I don't think anyone's left but if you have I am not sorry to say that my story didn't live up to your standards.

Summary: His life, he could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, and making sure he and his brothers survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking on a lot more than just their jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and this is Slash

* * *

"So you're dating Jacob now?" Harry asked dipping the apple slice in peanut butter before crunching it. It was more than five days after Prom and it had been amazing in Harry's opinion, probably one of the most memorable nights of his life with Edward. Alex had somehow come home drunk even though he wasn't able to detect any alcohol in the punch. Imagine his surprise to leave the casino to see Draco with his old date, Jacob, since he had to take Alex home in Edward's car he guessed that Draco was able to bring the Jeep home.

He had noticed the exact day after Prom that Draco did have a little bit of a bounce in his step.

Draco dipped his own apple slice in the peanut butter before taking his own bite. Both boys were currently sitting on the dining room table, they took the flowers and coverings off first, they were facing each other talking about the events of Prom, "Well sort of, we have yet to go out on an actual date again. I'm sure the ass is planning something as we speak." He shrugged

"And you told him…you're a witch?" That's very out of character of Draco, he's usually the one who tells them that they should never tell anyone, even lovers, that they're witches.

"And as I quote 'It's totes not fair how we know what they are,'" He mocked in a gilish tone

"I never said that!"

"But it's basically what you meant, besides I didn't want him one upping me in the magical creature department."

"What is he anyways?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head, he was actually more surprised than curious, vampires now another creature, he had to wonder what else was in that forest.

"He's a werewolf," He tapped Harry on the nose with his apple slice, "He's not a demon though,"

He took a bite of a different apple slice, "Are there even such things as demon werewolves?"

Draco had to think for a moment before he shook his head, "Not that I know of, or anything I've read in The Book." He got a frown over his face as he moved the apple slice around the thinning supply of peanut butter, "Two days into the relationship and he's already pissing me off though."

"Why?"

"He keeps asking me all these stupid questions about witches. 'Draco, if you have all these powers why don't you solve all the world's problems?' 'Draco, if you wanted could you win the lottery?' 'Draco can you ride a fucking broom?"

"He actually asked 'Can you ride a fucking broom?'"

"No he asked could I ride a broom I just inserted the 'Fucking' part," He stabbed the apple in the peanut butter, "I mean what does he think this is, Neville Longbottom?" He asked rhetorically gesturing to the story about that one wizard that went to that one school and defeated that evil dark wizard.

Harry chuckled, "Just answer his questions then, can't really be that hard." They ran out of apples so he went to the kitchen to get some red ones. Perfect for peanut butter and talking about love, they would've had Ice cream but Alex at that for some stupid stripper movie about a hot guy or something.

Draco sighed, "I do it's just…he doesn't understand how we work. I know he thinks I'm selfish for not invoking the personal gain for helping people but I try to explain that personal gain might just affect everyone."

"Well just sit him down and talk to him and if you need us to explain anything just come get me."

Draco scoffed into his apple slice, "Like I could, you're always with Edward." Harry stopped before he bit into his apple and looked downcast. Draco noticed the look and softened up a bit, "What's the matter with you?"

He looked up a little bit before looking back down, "I can talk to you about anything right?"

Draco didn't know where this was coming from or where he had given any reason for Harry to doubt him but it's obvious the boy had something on his mind, "Of course you can, I'm your brother after all you can talk to me about anything."

Harry then got an uncomfortable look as he played with his fingers, "Well me and Edward have been going out for a few months now and…well…" He leaned over and whispered what the subject of the conversation was about in his ear. He didn't know why since they were the only people in the house but when he was able to hear what Harry had said he got a little bit uncomfortable as he leaned back far, "Ew, don't tell me that, just the thought of you and Cullen-just…ew!"

His little brother looked pretty pissed off after he had said that, "You asshole, I thought you said I could talk to you about anything."

He covered his ears, "I'm not saying 'ew' because I don't like Cullen, I'm saying 'Ew' because you're my little brother and the thought of you doing such an act…" He trailed off with a shudder

"Well you won't have to worry about that anytime soon, he's sort of…afraid of doing it." He wringed his hands together, that probably wasn't the best way to say it since Draco giggled, "Cullen's afraid of sex?"

Harry punched him in the arm with a glare, "He's not afraid of sex, he's afraid of sex with me." He said slowly, and it was true. Anything sexual that involved the two of them was pretty much prohibited in Edward's eyes. It was a little bit after an incident after the vampire's first over-night stay at the house, it did lead to some heavy things but nothing too far. The older male had started to venture a little bit too far down south and Harry stopped him because he wasn't ready at the time but Edward wouldn't even though he told him to stop.

Long story short Edward had to stay frozen on the bed for a while until Harry was sure his sense was coming back to him. Once they did, the vampire wouldn't touch him for a while now pretty much all they do is kissing.

"Do you have any idea what we did on Prom night?" Draco shook his head, "We played chess, on the night of Prom we played three games of chess before he went home."

Again that was the wrong thing to say since Draco ended up on the floor laughing his blond hair off, "D-did you a-at least beat him!?"

"It's not funny, Draco!" Harry glared

"It pretty much is, you who always told me that I should get laid…is the exact one whose having trouble getting laid, oh the irony." The blond wiped a tear from his eye, "Granted it was on the first date but still…"

Harry scoffed as the last of the apple slices were eaten. The front door slammed open and Alex ran in looking winded, she also had a huge smile on her face, "Guys guess what?!"

"You've finally decided to stop taking pregnancy tests just to scare us?"

Alex frowned, "It's no fun when you guys figure it out." Her happily look then replaced her frown, "But no, I got us a gig in a café in a few days." The two boys stopped dead at that, "Guys, we're getting the band back together."

"Oh, thank you so much on consulting with us about this." Harry said sarcastically, "Why did you get us a gig as a band we haven't played as a band in at least a year." It was true they had played as a pretty popular band back in San Francisco; they had gigs and were getting seriously paid, though playing as a band in San Francisco almost got Alex's cover blown down in the underworld so they had decided to call it quits.

Now that she's choosing to let go of her cover she probably wants to get back together.

"Well I thought it would be fun," She shrugged innocently, "Plus it would be nice to be a lead singer again, plus can't deny that Draco's dress code was pretty fun to wear with all those people watching."

Draco gave her a weird look, "O-ok," He felt a vibrating in his phone and looked at it confused, "Wait when do we get town alerts on cell phones?" He asked

"Oh I had to give Police Chief Swan our number so in case anything happened in town they could reach us. I also used it as a way to check for demons, what does the alert say?"

Draco read through the alert before reading it off, "Apparently there have been a few murders in town so a curfew's been issued."

"That's weird,"

* * *

School had gotten louder than usual what with everyone talking about the murders. Seems everyone got an alert about the new curfew and it was now the talk of the school. Even Edward and his siblings seemed troubled by the murders

Harry practically had to run up to him since the vampire seemed so caught in his thoughts, "Hey," He grabbed his boyfriends hand which seemed to bring him out of his own head, "What's the matter with you?"

Emmett rustled his head on his way past with Rosalie, "It's none of your concern little witch, don't worry your pretty little head about it." Edward growled at him before turning back to his love and smiling at him reassuringly, "Nothings the matter, just some family problems at home."

"Wow, didn't think you'd be the one to use my line." A sound cut off his tease, he looked towards the parking lot seeing a pretty good looking motorcycle pull up with a really big guy driving it, once he got off and took his helmet off Harry recognized who it was, "Jacob?"

He was making his way to them looking pretty agitated, Draco cut him off mid-way, "What do you think you're doing here?" He asked simply out of curiosity, he actually never seen the younger boy looking so tense before.

"Nothing just here to have a little chat-," He the noticed Edward walking up (who also looked a little bit agitated) with Harry at his side, "With him,"

"Oh no no no," Draco pushed him back, "You're going to talk to me, now come on let's go to my house. Harry you talk with your boyfriend so these two don't kill each other."

Harry gave Edward an expectant look when Draco left but when his boyfriend wisely remained silent he pulled him along to the car, "I hate it when he makes me skip school too." He wanted to drive but Edward got to the driver's seat first and also stole the keys from him, "I never get to drive," He grumbled

"You did have an accident with Mike Newton's car,"

"I apologized," He argued, "Are you going to tell me what that was about or do I have to use a truth spell on you?"

"You wouldn't,"

"I wouldn't but I could get Alex too," He didn't like using spells on friends, family of course because they might need too, but he wouldn't use a spell on Edward unless he absolutely needed too. Said person sighed heavily as his grip on the steering wheel tightened

"It is not that I don't want to tell you it's just…I can't. My family has sort of a treaty with those on the reservation."

Harry wondered if what Draco told him yesterday had anything to do with It. He debated with himself if telling Edward Jacob's secret was the right thing because he might already know but what if he didn't?

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Draco's number hearing the roar of a motorcycle die down.

"Yo,"

"Hey, Jacob's apart of the reservation right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Apparently there was a treaty between Edward's family and them, now if we can put two and two together, the first two being Jacob's…condition and Edward being a vampire then we got-,"

"Werewolves vs. Vampires…why do I feel like this is turning into to some weird sitcom."

"Let's leave that for Alex to figure out," He ended the call and turned back to his boyfriend, "Are the dead bodies still in town?"

"Carlisle gets to inspect them before they're sent off to the city for inspection."

"Then we are headed to the hospital," Edward made a quick illegal U-turn before speeding up the huge car in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

Draco unlocked the door to the house and stepped inside throwing his helmet and backpack on the table. He put his hands on his hips as he turned around to look at Jacob who did the same, "So you have about ten minutes to explain to me what that was about or I'm kicking you out of my house."

Jacob scoffed before taking a seat on the couch, "How could you invite me over then kick me out."

"It's my house isn't it, so you'd better start talking,"

"They're vampires!" Jacob said abruptly startling Draco somewhat, "The Cullen's are vampires,"

Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Duh," He did understand Jacob's deathly surprised look, "We've known that for a long time now."

The taller boy looked at him in disbelief as his he was cracker jack crazy, "And you still choose to associate with them." Draco held his hands up in defense, "Don't give me that speech, give it to Harry, but no don't do that. I've tried, I have told him many times that it's dangerous but I can't stop him if that's what he wants to do, I mean I can but he'd hate me for it and be sad but at least with the Cullen's he's happy." He shrugged it was hard but just something he has to deal with, "What are your ties with them?"

"I actually can't explain it because I don't quite get it myself. I was actually going to invite you to an outing at the res this Friday."

"Are they going to talk about it there?"

Jacob shrugged, "We always do," He took a sat back on the couch and Draco joined him, "But basically we're supposed to protect the town from them, if they ever were to attack another human…well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty."

"So you think they're responsible for these murders?" The Cullen's were good people as much as he hated to admit it. Harry had told him that the leader had great self-control, Jasper having the worst out of all of them but still being able to handle himself in a school.

"Some of my Pack suspects its them with the number but it could be that some other vampire drifted into the town like last time."

'_James,'_ Draco shook his head, with a sigh he leaned his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, "Knowing Harry, he's probably attempting to prove them innocent as we speak."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Draco shrugged again, "He'll call me if he needs me, but-uh, we need to talk." He pulled him towards the sun room and sat the bigger boy in a chair as he grabbed his sketchpad and choose to stand, "Don't worry I'm just here to answer your questions about witches," He decided to use stick figures instead of masterpiece drawings, he drew a stick figure with pointy fangs, horns, and a swirl around his hand, "This is a demon," He then drew another stick finger with just a smiley face, "This a witch, witches fight the big bad demons with their special powers, we do it to make the world a safer place." He talked to his boyfriend as if he were in the third grade though not intentionally

Jacob chuckled at him

Draco then drew a dog then a stick figure with just fangs, "You fight vampire and you doing that makes the world a better place too." He capped his pen and set his sketchpad down, "Any questions?"

"Is It snack time yet, Mr. Halliwell?" He joked

Draco scoffed, "Dumbass,"

* * *

Harry never did like hospitals; it was always the sterile smell that really got to him. Plus everything was way too white for his tastes, reminded him of the home of the Elders. Edward guided him towards where the bodies were being inspected, Carlisle already in the room looking over one of them, when he noticed their entry he stood and gave Harry a polite smile before shaking his hand, "Always good to see you again, Harry,"

Harry returned the smile, "You too, Carlisle," He then took his own inspection of the body, "I know about how you guys are being threatened so I'm just here to prove your innocence, is there anything you can tell me about how this person died." By the looks of this girl, she seemed really young almost Draco's age at least. He couldn't place the face but he felt like he knew her somewhere.

Carlisle nodded, "Of course, this is Jennifer Puckett, she actually goes to your school. Her mother found her in her room dead with broken glass everywhere, strange thing was she never heard a sound come out of the room." Harry looked the body over from head to toe, careful not to touch it since it could get him in to a lot of trouble.

"How did she die?"

"Well from what I've investigated, it's as if her blood vessels burst. It's the same with the other two," He turned to the two other bodies in the room, one was a middle aged man the other being a woman in her twenties, "And a vampire wouldn't just kill without feeding off of the victim either, they still have much blood in their system."

"Maybe a demon perhaps?" Edward suggested

"Well a demon doesn't go around killing innocents needlessly either, and they're pretty loud too so it would have been impossible for the mother not to hear something." He put a finger to his chin in thought, "Alex," He called, said girl shimmered into the room, "You've been around the underworld right?"

She nodded looking at him like he was stupid

"Do you know anything that can kill by bursting blood vessels?"

She took a look at the girl's body herself, "Oh hey I heard about this chick, apparently she found her boyfriend of two years in bed with some other chick during Prom. She hasn't been back to school since then." Then a look at the other woman's body, "She's that flower shop owner; well she used to be because her boyfriend fired her for some blonde bimbo."

"So both of these women have been broken up with?" Carlisle asked putting two and two together, "That man over there is recently divorced; his wife didn't leave him with much to his name."

"Oh I remember," Alex shimmered away from the hospital before coming back with the book in her hand, she sat down in a seat and flipped a few pages into the book, "Draco came home and added this one into the book a few months ago, banshee's."

"Banshee's?" All three men chimed

"A banshee is a demon who wanders the Earth feeding on souls of great pain. Hunting at night, this demon uses her voice as a high pitched call to locate a victim, by hearing the inner cry. She does this by zeroing in on the waves of pain that emanate from the stricken, a banshee then elevates her call into a scream, so powerful it kills those she targets."

"Well how do we vanquish it?"

"There's no known spell of vanquishing potion to kill one but there is a spell to track it." She smile before closing the book and standing up, Harry sighed with his head held down, "Great," He then turned to Edward, "Want to come help me vanquish something unvanquishable?"

Edward wrapped his arms around Harry's smaller form, "Always," Alex grabbed them in a hug before shimmering away, Harry giving a fleeting goodbye to Carlisle who simply waved them off.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Draco?" Harry asked, the four of them stood in the attic, Harry and Alex about to read the spell which would give Draco the ability to track the banshee.

"Well someone's got to do it," He shrugged from inside the candle circle, "Just cast the spell I'm sure I'll be alright."

Both his siblings shook their heads before reading the spell off from the book,

"The piercing cry

That feeds on pain

And leaves more

Sorrow than it gains

Shall now be heard

By one who seeks

To stop the havoc

That it wreaks,"

They had to shield their eyes from the bright lights that had the ability to blind them. When the lights died down a bit they were finally able to get a good luck at Draco.

Alex dropped the book of shadows on the ground with a thud.

"Roof!" Barked the white Akita that was staring at them from the ground

* * *

Ok that's it you guys as I said I no longer care about reviews just the alerts will make me pretty happy. Keep reading guys because I got a lot planned for you


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: His life, he could remember when the only thing he had to worry about was school, grades, dating, and making sure he and his brothers survived. Now that their inheritance came he has to drop the others and gain a new threat to their survival. They would fight, they would do their job, but on their own time. Forks seems like a perfect place to avoid it, but they somehow end up taking on a lot more than just their jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and this is Slash

* * *

"This is worse than I thought." Harry said bouncing on one leg, his arms was crossed and his face was blank as he stared ahead. Alex had the same look and posture to her as well.

"I can't believe something like this could ever happen to us," Alex shook her head at the rustling in the bushes

Harry sighed, "Well only thing I'm sure of is that this can't go on any longer,"

Alex turned to Harry in question, "So what do you want to do, rock, paper, scissors?" She asked, Harry shook his head not even looking at her, "Nope, you already lost."

She bounced on her heels since she really didn't want to be the one to do this, "Come on two out of three?" Harry shook his head again, she sighed and got a plastic bag just as the white Akita came from behind the bushes, Alex stared at the dog in disdain as she put the bag over her hand, "I always wanted a puppy and I always wanted a brother, now I take back everything I said."

Once Draco's dog excrements were cleaned up they headed back into the house, "You got to admit though he is a pretty cute dog." Harry admitted

"What did you expect?" She suddenly felt like taking a shower, cleaning up your own brothers feces could and would leave terrible scars that would damage your psyche for an eternity.

"A Chihuahua maybe?" Edward teased, Draco leaned back on his haunches and growled upwards at him, "Well at least we know that he can understand what we're saying."

"You mean you can't hear him?" Harry asked putting his jacket back on the hook, Edward massaged his temples a little bit, "His dog brain is sharing his human brain, so I get snippets here or there."

Blue lights floated into the room before forming into a familiar person, "Angela," Harry said relieved, once Draco had been turned into a dog they had asked Angela to ask the Elders why the spell had backfired, "So what went wrong with the spell?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, apparently dogs are the only ones who can hear the banshee so the spell did what you wanted it to do." She looked at Draco and had the nerve to actually squeal over him, "Just look at him, he's such a cute puppy," She Jumped back when Draco growled and barked at her, "He's still the same on the inside though."

Harry tapped him on the nose, "No barking Cujo,"

"So when do we get our brother back?" Alex asked

"Once the banshee's vanquished the spell should reverse itself."

"What if we can't find the banshee or what if it doesn't come back for a year or so?"

"Banshee's have an insatiable urge to feed so they have to feed every night."

Alex shrugged, "Well how do we vanquish it, we don't have the power of three and there's no vanquishing potion."

Angela moved back some when Draco looked at her, "I will go check with the Elder's to see if there is a way to vanquish a banshee."

Harry detected the easy get away before Angela had even thought about it, "You're afraid of Draco aren't you?"

She squinted before nodded, "Yep, bye," With that she orbed away her farewell echoing after her. Harry sighed before kneeling to his now dog brother, "Sorry but we don't have any pet food." Draco responded by giving a big slobbery lick to his face, he grimaced disgusted, "Real mature Draco," The dog turned its head towards the door before running towards it.

Then running through it in blue orbs

"How the hell did he do that?" Alex asked taken aback

"He must still have some orbing powers left, let's just hope we can find him before he finds the banshee." Now he had to go make missing dog signs, of course they had taken pictures of Draco as a dog that was just too precious not to have.

* * *

He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that his legs were taking him somewhere and fast. He ran by a bunch of people, old women, kids, adults with their own dogs. His mind was telling him to stop and say hello to the other dogs in a dog way but his human mind absolutely refused it. His objective was still clear to him, listen for the banshee, but the doggy in him wanted to do something first.

Roads became ground, pavement became grass, buildings and stores became trees. He was familiar with this area but couldn't place where he knew it from, next thing he knew he was in front of a house, which looked more like a shack, and sitting down on the porch. He brought up one paw and lightly rapped on the screen door for a while.

There was a few thudding footsteps coming from inside the house until the door was finally answered, "Hey what are you doing here big guy," He was picked up and cradled in huge arms

'_Oh yeah, that feels good,'_

Jacob looked down at the dog in his hands and wondered how he even got way out here, there wasn't a collar on the dog at all, "Irresponsible pet owners," He always wanted a dog but being part one himself really seemed redundant. He brought the dog inside and too his room, since his dad was away at his friend Charlie's for the day he had the house to himself.

"I don't have any dog food but you can chew on this chicken bone," As demeaning as it was to actually chew on an actual chicken already chewed chicken but he was hungry and his dog mind really liked bones. His hatred of meat didn't seem to be showing itself in this form

Jacob's bedroom was small, smaller than any room he had ever seen, the bed seemed almost too big for him but it fit both him and Draco in dog form. Jacob laughed at how greedily the dog was chewing on the bone and scratched his head, "I wonder if Dad would let me keep you, you seem fun." He noticed something about the dogs eyes, they reminded him of someone else. He looked towards the small pictures on his nightstand; Draco noticed his demeanor and took a look as well.

On his nightstand was a strip of pictures. He could vaguely remember when they took that, Jacob had dragged him to a small arcade in town even though he hated every game there, they got a few pictures taken, Draco frowning and looking away at every one and Jacob making some stupid face in all.

"That's Draco; he's my boyfriend…sort of. He doesn't want to admit that he likes me, says I tricked him into it but I know that he wanted it just as much as I did." He laughed; Draco tilted his head a little to the side

'_Smart ass, thinks he knows everything,'_

Draco was starting to love getting scratched on the head though he beat down the temptation to wag his tail, "Some of the guys kind of warned me off from going to his Prom but I didn't really care what they had to say you know, I liked him and I wasn't going to stop coming around until I made him admit that he liked me back." He looked at the dogs eyes and could almost see the question in them.

'_What did you like about him?'_

He shrugged and laid back in the bed, "Sometimes I think it's me imprinting on him that got me to notice him, but then I say that's stupid. I would have noticed him even if I hadn't, he glared at me that one day and all I wanted to do was see him smile. Still haven't gotten one though, but it's not from lack of trying."

Draco looked away becoming uncomfortable with knowing this, Jacob didn't know he was a dog, he probably just thought he was talking to some wild animal that wouldn't respond.

"Don't get me wrong he's not perfect, far from it in fact. He's really spoiled, way too proud even for him, cocky, stubborn, and I get many many insults from him on a daily basis." He growled lowly in his throat, "But I think it's almost cute when he sticks his tongue out when he draws, or how angry he gets when I'm beating him in an argument, he gets this small vein in his forehead when he loses. He's such a pansy deep down though, we watched Van Helsing once and he cried at the end."

Draco doggy sighed before getting up off of the bed and onto the ground; it was then that he started to hear a faint screeching noise before it grew louder and piercing. It was his instinct to follow the sound, so he ran out of the house and towards the direction of the town. He could faintly hear Jacob attempting to follow him so he turned down another path and orbed away before he could see.

He wasn't as powerful as his human form so he was only able to orb a few blocks. The banshee was in an alley way screaming at a little girl who had probably run away from home but wanted to come home. The banshee was deathly pale, rivaling the Cullen's, it's eyes a piercing blue and lips blood shade of red. The scream was intensifying and if he didn't act soon then the girl would die, he jumped and bit at the banshee's side throwing it to the ground.

She smacked him into a nearby dumpster but that didn't deter him, he howled towards the sky and was lucky when his call was received.

"Draco?" Alex and Harry chimed together, the banshee screamed at them surprising them greatly, "How do we vanquish this thing?" Alex asked as the scream grew in pitch

Harry took chance and threw his hands out, surprisingly the banshee blew up into pieces, "I guess no one's ever had my power before so they weren't able to kill her."

"Well it's a good thing I taught you how to control it," The looked towards the voice and gasped, Draco was standing there in all his proud glory and the strange thing was that he was smiling

Draco Halliwell was smiling happily

Harry looked at him strangely, maybe he had some doggy traits left over, "Draco are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, no after effects from the dog spell right?"

Draco shook his head with a sigh, "No, I'm just happy, is that so wrong for me to be happy."

"From being a dog, yes,"

He shrugged, "Well you can go put a sock in it, I'll meet you guys back at the house," He said before orbing away to who knows where

"Are you as scared as I am?"

"Definitely,"

* * *

He was out all day looking for the dog but he couldn't find him anywhere. It was a shame too since he really hoped that he couldn't have been able to keep the dog as a pet one day. He walked with a sag towards his room and was a little surprised to see Draco lying on his bed, "Woah, how did you get in here?"

"I orbed," He was looking at the picture roll from that time at the arcade, if Jacob knew he was having guests he would have cleaned up his room a little bit.

"You what?"

Draco shook his head, "Never mind, come on and lie down,"

He didn't know where this was going and wasn't sure if he should like it, the blond was being awfully nice for some reason, "There's not enough room on the bed for us both to lie down comfortably." Draco stood and gestured for him to lie down first, he took off his sweater vest and lied on top of the warm body, "But I thought we weren't going-,"

"We're not," For now he was just content to lie here on his personal furnace, "Did something happen Draco, you're acting strange?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sat up, "Do you want me to get up and start insulting you again," Jacob shook his head, that was the last thing he wanted but it wasn't unwelcome all the time, "Good," He gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips, "We put a stop to the killings today, turns out it was a banshee that was feeding off of pain not blood."

"How did you defeat it?"

"Harry blew it up," He shrugged, it wasn't a lie at all he just wished to not tell Jacob about him being a dog thing for a while, "So the Cullen's are innocent, you can tell your pack leader-,"

"Sam," Jacob interrupted

"You can tell Sam that you guys don't need to fight anymore," He could feel a problem in the person he was sitting on but decided it was best for the mood to ignore it, "And yes I will go to the beach with you but you have to come to my band gig."

He looked at him with mild surprise, "You have a band?"

"As of yesterday, though you got to promise that you won't act out because I'm pretty sure Harry's leech is coming too." Jacob frowned, "Promise Black,"

"I promise," He grumbled, "Can I invite Quil, Embry, and Seth?"

Draco shrugged, "As long as they promise the same and they don't piss me off because then I'll have to hurt someone."

"Now that is the Draco I was looking for," The both of them laughed but Jacob stopped at hearing Draco actually laugh at one of his jokes, and with a smile no doubt. The best thing he got was usually a fleeting smirk to indicate that Draco even found his jokes funny.

"You actually laughed,"

"Yeah, I feel like doing that more often, is that a problem?"

"No I like it when you smile," They didn't know who did it but one of them brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Then someone (Jacob probably) made It more heated.

* * *

Harry lightly tapped his sticks together just because it's been a long time since he was on drums. They were a three person band so one had to do drums while two others were on guitar, they would usually switch around because they could play both. Alex sung by herself since Harry or Draco couldn't match her tone but the two boys usually sung together.

They were on stage and the curtains were covering them as they got ready. Draco dress code for them really just matched the song they were playing, since it was happy they would be worrying all different kinds of colors for shirts but pants were blue jeans. Alex wore red, Draco wore blue with a cool hat, and Harry wore green with a green beanie.

"You guys ready to play?" Harry asked

"Ready as I'll ever be, love," Draco answered laying on the British accent thick

Alex looked away briefly, "Actually guys I kind of invited one more person to join us," Angela orbed down onto the stage wearing a purple shirt, the two boys glared at her, "What was I supposed to do, with the song Harry wanted me to sing I need to dance and I can't do that holding a guitar. Don't worry Angela's got the song, chords everything, she's actually a better player than me."

"I dabble in some guitar apart from photography," She smiled and grabbed the guitar before strumming it, "I can replace Alex,"

Harry sighed, "If this fails I'm blaming you,"

She shook her head, mischievous look in her eyes, "Don't worry it won't," Right as she said that the curtain were pulled back and they stared at the big crowd that was currently staring right back at them, "Hey everybody, we are…Charmed," She said thinking of a name quickly, "We've got a special song for you guys today."

She flexed around a bit before giving the cue to start the song,

"Can't count the years on one hand  
that we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better,"

She started to sway her head back and forth as she got into the song. Draco started to move a little in place with his guitar because he could learn to love the beat Harry was giving out as well.

"It's not a walk in the park  
to love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you,"

Harry opened his eyes briefly to see Edward looking right back at him, he got a smile on his face as he played more vigorously.

"I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you,"

Alex took off the microphone and started to walk around on stage.

Recount the night that  
I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world  
fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
we sang along to the start of forever  
And after all this time, I'm still into you,"

She leaned against Draco while he was playing his part on guitar before getting back up and moving around with more energy.

"I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you,"

After Angela had completed her solo and ended the song everyone clapped and whistled at them. Harry moved from behind the drums towards the front and with the rest of his band mates, took a respectful bow towards their audience.

* * *

Ugh I suck at writing how they move on stage that could have been totes better but i'm happy with it because I like the song. I was thinking of Alright by supergrass but that would need piano and shit and i was just blah, besides it was kind of preformed by three people.

Draco's going to be nicer to Harry and Alex, nice to Jacob, but still pretty much a jackass to everyone else. Hey I can't make Draco totally ooc now can I, besides I like it when Draco's an asshole, it just means anyone can change


End file.
